Marry with You
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Liburan yang paling menyebalkan yang dijalani Ino dan Sakura. Kedua siswi cantik ini terpaksa harus menikah dengan kedua pemuda yang tidak mereka kenal. Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga harus menerima kenyataannya bahwa mereka sudah berkeluarga. Akankah mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dengan baik? Mind RnR ! CHAPTER 8 UPDATE !
1. Strange Holiday (Liburan yang aneh)

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing ShikaIno

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

Maaf juga jika alur ini terlalu cepat ~~! Sungguh.. Aku baru di sini,

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Pagi itu di Konoha High School. Seorang gadis berambut blonde pirang dan diikat seperti kuda serta bermata _aquamarine_ biru langit itu sedang duduk bersama sahabatnya berambut pink dan bermata _emerald._

"_Pig, _Kau mau ikut acara liburan KHS?" tanya gadis bermata emerald itu

"Tentu saja. Bukankah nanti _Sai-kun _juga ikut kan?" jawab gadis bermata _aquamarine _

"Yamanaka Ino. Bisakah kau sekali saja tidak memikirkan cowo?" tanya gadis bermata _emerald_ kepada gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang ternyata bernama Ino itu.

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku itu sudah terjerat cinta _Sai-kun _, apa kau mau _Sasuke-kun_ mu itu aku rebut lagi?" tanya Ino pada Sakura—si gadis bermata _emerald _itu

"Dasar _Pig _!"

"_Forehead!" _

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu _Asuma-sensei _datang. Tak lama setelah perbincangan itu _sensei _yang TIDAK ditunggu itu datang. Seperti biasa, _Asuma-sensei _ini selalu membawa rokok kesayangannya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" sapa _Asuma-sensei_

"_Ohayou sensei!" _jawab para murid kelas XII-B KHS ini

"Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran dikarenakan kita akan ada acara bukan minggu depan?"

"HORE!" teriak seluruh warga kelas XII-B KHS ini

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, hari ini tidak ada acara belajar-mengajar. Hari ini dipenuhi acara latihan untuk acara ulang tahun KHS yang akan dirayakan di pantai. Setiap kelas tampak sedang benar-benar mempersiapkan acara yang akan ditampilkan minggu depan. Termasuk kelas si pirang berblonde pirang ini, Ino. Si Ketua Kelas XII-B Hyuuga Neiji pun yang biasanya kalem sekarang tampak sibuk mengurus kegiatan kelasnya.

Ketika siswa XII-B sedang mempersiapkan kegiatan kepala sekolah KHS, _Tsunade-sama _masuk ke kelas mereka. _Tsunade-sama _yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah _Kaachan _dari cewe bermata _emerald_ dan berambut pink, Sakura berbicara kepada siswa kelas XII-B ini.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu Tsunade-sama_!" ujar siswa XII-B ini

"_Ohayou ! _Hmm.. saya tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Rencananya kita tidak jadi ke pantai, dikarenakan ada sekolah dari Suna"

"Yahhh.. padahal kita udah nyiapin segala sesuatu buat acara!" kata pemuda bertato dipipinya—Kiba

"Tapi, para guru setuju untuk tetap melaksanakan liburan di pantai dengan murid-murid Suna"

"Hore!" teriak semua siswa kelas XII-B

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, kau ikutkan acara SHS ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat

"Hn," jawab pria berkuncir nanas hitam itu dengan malas

"Shikamaru, ayolah bersemangat!" kata Temari—gadis berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat itu

"Merepotkan~!"

"Shikamaru, kau dipanggil _Touchan-_mu!" ujar pemuda bernama Sasuke

"Hn"

Shikamaru lalu pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah atau bisa disebut juga ruangan Nara Shikaku—_Touchan _Shikamaru. Ruangan kepala sekolah Sunagakure berada di lantai 3, sedangkan kelas Shikamaru berada di lantai 2. Shikamaru hanya perlu menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai 3, Shikamaru berbelok ke arah kanan, di paling pojok sana terdapat sebuah pintu kayu besar dan di sanalah tempat Nara Shikaku berada

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu!" _sapa Shikamaru

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu _Shikamaru! Silahkan duduk!" jawab Shikaku

"Hn"

"Shikamaru, _Touchan _ingin bertanya,apa kau benar tidak menyukai Sabaku no Temari?"

"Ayolah _Touchan _aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka dengannya"

"Syukurlah. _Touchan _ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat _Touchan. _Kau setuju?"

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Aku harap ya! Kau harus ikut acara SHS!"

"Hn"

"Baiklah! Silahkan keluar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini liburan Konoha High School berlangsung, Yamanaka Ino duduk di bus bersama Haruno Sakura. Ketika mereka sudah duduk di kursi bus masing-masing, seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berambut hitam melewati tempat duduk mereka

"_Sai-kun!" _sapa Ino pada pemuda itu

"..." tak ada respon

"_Sai-kun ! _Kau kenapa sih? Selalu saja begini, kau selalu mengabaikanku! Lihat saja nanti kau akan menyesal telah mengabaikanku!" teriak Ino

"Terserah" jawab Sai

"Sudahlah Ino! Kita ke pantai ingin liburan, refreshing dari soal-soal fisika, matematika, atau biologi itu"

"Tapi Saku—"

"Sudahlah! Aku tak mau berdebat!" pinta Sakura

"Oke baiklah _Forehead!"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Seorang pria berambut nanas duduk bersama sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang gadis berkucir empat datang menemui Shikamaru—Si rambut nanas

"Shikamaru! Kita akan bersenang-senang nanti! Nanti kita foto-foto bareng ya?"

"Hn"

"Oke! Aku anggap ya!" jawab Temari—Si Gadis berkucir empat sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru dan dua temannya

"Hei Nara! Kau tahan dengan perempuan itu?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning—Naruto

"..."

"Tak bisakah kau mencari gadis yang lain selain dia?"

"..."

"Hei Nara! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Aku sudah dijodohkan!" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Hai _Teme_! Akhirnya kau bersuara juga!" ujar Naruto

"Sudahlah _Dobe _! Kau di jodohkan oleh siapa Shikamaru?"

"Entahlah, _Touchan-ku_ yang mengurusnya"

"Haha.. aku harap tidak lebih buruk dibanding si Temari itu!" ujar Naruto

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pantai tempat tujuan KHS, para siswa KHS pertama-tama berbaris di tepi pantai. Beberapa _sensei _dari KHS datang untuk ikut mendampingi atau memang untuk ikut berlibur. Salah satu_ sensei _berambut perak dan menggunakan topeng—_Kakashi-sensei _datang menuju kerumunan siswa-siswi KHS.

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai! Sebelum kalian bermain di pantai ini, silahkan kalian menuju tempat penginapan dulu. Kalian silahkan pilih kamar yang kalian suka. Ingat satu kamar maksimal tiga orang!"

"Baik _sensei _!" jawab para murid serempak

"Eits.. tunggu dulu!" panggil _Kakashi-sensei _

"Apa lagi _sensei! " _tanya beberapa anak

"Kita akan satu penginapan dengan siswa-siswi dari Suna. Jadi, bersikaplah baik, tunjukkan bahwa anak-anak KHS adalah anak yang baik hati!" ujar _Kakashi-sensei_

"Baik!" ujar para murid KHS sambil pergi menuju tempat penginapan

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di tempat penginapan, Ino dan Sakura lalu mengambil kunci kamar mereka nomor 89. Tepatnya berada di lantai paling atas, di lantai atas hanya ada 2 kamar tidur sisanya adalah tempat santai. Alasan itulah mengapa Ino dan Sakura memilih lantai atas. Sesampainya di kamar no.89, Sakura dan Ino membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka

"_Forehead _di depan kamar kita kira-kira akan di isi oleh siapa ya?" tanya Ino sambil membereskan barang bawaannya

"Entahlah _Pig, _katanya sih akan di isi sama anak dari SHG"

"Oh hey, anak SHS belum datang? Macet?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku ketua OSIS Konoha High School bukannya Suna High School"

"Santai sajalah kau _Forehead _!"

.

Tok..tok..tok..

.

Suara ketukan pintu kamar no. 89 . Ino lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah seorang gadis bermata lavender yang terkenal pemalu—Hyuuga Hinata saudara ketua kelas mereka Hyuuga Neiji.

"Hm, _Gomen~ Ino-chan , _Hm.. aku ingin memberitahu nanti malam adalah pesta pantai. Jangan lupa acaranya!" kata Hinata

"_Arigatou Hinata-chan _aku dan Sakura tidak akan telat"

"Hm baiklah, _Ja mata ne~! _" kata Hinata sambil meninggalkan kamar no. 89 .

"Siapa _Pig?_" tanya Sakura

"Hinata. Katanya nanti malam ada acara pesta pantai"

"Oh.. berarti aku harus menggunakan yukata pink-ku!"seru Sakura

"Ya terserah kau. Hei _Forehead _apakah aku pantas menggunakan yukata ungu-ku? Ya untuk menarik perhatian _Sai-kun _tentunya!"

"Ya terserah kau!" jawab Sakura meng_copy _kata-kata Ino barusan

"Argh.. _Forehead _! Aku ingin keluar melihat pantai, kau lanjutkan saja beres-beres barangmu" jawab Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya

Ino pun pergi ke tempat santai yang berada di samping kamarnya. Ia menduduki sebuah bangku kosong yang tepat berada di balkon lantai 4 itu. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah telepon yang bisa dipastikan gunanya untuk memanggil pelayan dari dapur. Ino lalu menelpon pelayan menggunakan telepon itu

"Bisa buatkan aku _orange juice_?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Nona .. hmm.."

"Yamanaka" jawab Ino

"Oh ya Nona Yamanaka!" jawab si penerima telepon

Setelah si penerima telepon menutup teleponnya, Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memandang langit dan merasakan hembusan angin menyentuh kulit putih susunya. Ino sangat menikmati suasana itu tanpa menyadari ada yang memandangnya dari belakang sana. Sudah 15 menit Ino menunggu _orange juice _miliknya.

"Sebaiknya aku membantu _Forehead _di kamar!" ujar Ino sambil meninggalkan tempat santainya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rombongan siswa-siswi dari SHS sudah tiba di pantai yang sama dengan KHS. Selisih waktu KHS dengan SHS hanya 30 menit. Semua siswa-siswi SHS lalu menuju tempat penginapan yang sama dengan siswa-siswi KHS. Sisa kamar untuk siswa pemalas dari SHS adalah di lantai atas, lantai 4 dan kamar no.90 . Shikamaru dan dan dua temannya Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di satu kamar yang sama. Yang pertama kali masuk ke kamar no. 90 adalah Naruto lalu disusul Sasuke. Ketika Shikamaru hendak memasuki kamar no. 90, niatnya ia kurungkan karena Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang, bukan berkucir empat seperti gadis yang sangat mengganggunya. Namun gadis ini memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan dikucir kuda.

"Cantik" ujar Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri sebelum masuk ke kamar no. 90 .

Naruto yang sedang makan makanan favoritnya ramen, hanya saja kali ini yang ia makan adalah ramen instant segera menghampiri sahabat malasnya itu—Shikamaru.

"Hei Shikamaru! Mengapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja tadi ke kamar ini?" tanya Naruto sambil makan ramen instant yang dibawanya dari Suna.

"Ck _mendokusai~! _" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Ah memang susah berbicara denganmu Tuan Pemalas" jawab Naruto

Pemuda-pemuda dari Suna itu segera merapikan baju-baju di sebuah lemari yang cukup besar itu. Mereka merapikannya dengan rapi kecuali Shikamaru, ya pemuda ini lebih senang baju-bajunya tetap berada di kopernya. Alasannya Ia memilih mengalah untuk mereka, biarkan lemari itu digunakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah Shikamaru malas jika harus menata kembali baju-bajunya, itu sangat merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke merapikan baju-bajunya dan Shikamaru beristirahat, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar no. 90 . Berhubung kedua temannya sedang kerepotan menata baju-bajunya, Shikamaru terpaksa membukakan pintu kamar mereka.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu _! _Shika-kun _jangan lupa malam ini ada pesta pantai!" ujar gadis berkucir empat—Temari

"_Arigatou _!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Temari"

"Apa katanya?" giliran Sasuke yang bertanya

"Malam ini ada pesta pantai. Kita wajib ikut!" jawab Shikamaru singkat. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Shikamaru lalu pergi untuk ke tempat santai, di mana Ia melihat seorang gadis pirang berambut panjang tadi. Ketika Shikamaru berjalan menuju tempat santai tadi, Ia tidak menemukan gadis yang dicarinya. Karena tak menemukan gadis yang dicarinya, Shikamaru terpaksa duduk sendiri di bangku tempat si gadis pirang tadi duduk. Sekitar 2 menit duduk di bangku itu sambil memandang awan-awan yang bergerak kesana kemari, seorang pelayan membawa segelas _orange juice _.

"Hm.. maaf Tuan ..."

"Nara"

"Oh ya Tuan Nara, tadi ada gadis yang memesan _orange juice_. Apakah anda melihatnya?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaan sang pelayan "Maaf kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa gadis yang anda cari?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya er.. Nona Yamanaka"

'Jadi gadis itu berclan Yamanaka' ujar Shikamaru dalam hati "Oh.. sepertinya dia sudah pergi, taruh saja _orange juice _itu di sini" jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk salah satu meja di sebelah kanannya.

"Baik Tuan Nara" jawab pelayan itu sambil menaruh _orange juice _di samping sebuah telepon.

"_Arigatou!" _jawab Shikamaru

"_You're welcome!_" jawab si pelayan

Shikamaru lalu meminum _orange juice _yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan dia yang memesannya. Berhubung cuaca kali ini sangat panas, Shikamaru lalu meminum _orange juice _yang berada di sampingnya. Ketika Shikamaru sedang meminum _orange juice_, seorang gadis berambut pirang datang menghampirinya

"HEI KAMU! Enak-enak ya minum _orange juice _pesanan orang! Dari tadi aku menunggu 15 menit tapi.. malah kau yang enak-enaknya minum!" teriak si gadis berambut pirang

"Sudah diamlah, Nona Yamanaka!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menaruh _orange juice_—yang bukan miliknya itu

"Dari mana kau tau namaku? Sedangkan kita belum pernah berkenalan?" tanya gadis itu bingung

"Makanya kau duduk! Lalu akan bercerita!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk tempat yang masih tersedia di sebelah kanannya itu

"..."

"Oh ya sebelum aku bercerita, kenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru. Kau?"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Hm, begini Yamanaka Ino ..." Shikamaru mulai bercerita. Ino mendengarkan cerita Shikamaru dengan tenang, tidak biasanya Ia menjadi pendiam dan tidak biasanya pula Shikamaru berbicara panjang lebar. Ketika Shikamaru sedang bercerita, Ino tiba-tiba mengambil _orange juice _yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Dan ketika Shikamaru selesai bercerita, Ia menyadari bahwa _orange juice _yang baru saja diminumnya sudah habis

"Hmm.. Ino?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya?"

"_orange juice _itu bekas ku minum tadi"

"Argh.. tidak! Huh.. dasarr kau pria nanas!" jawab Ino sambil mengusapkan tangannya ke bibirnya

"Kau gadis aneh, dalam seketika kau berubah. Manis lalu galak seperti ini! Ck.. _mendokusai~!_" jawab Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Ino dan pergi menuju kamar no. 90

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta Pantai pun di mulai semua siswa-siswi dari KHS dan SHS mengikutinya dengan senang. Bukan hanya para murid KHS dan SHS, tapi para pengunjung pun dimanjakan dengan acara-acara yang menarik. Salah satu tempat yang membuat Ino dan Sakura tertarik adalah sebuah tenda berwarna ungu yang dihiasi lampu warna-warni. Ino dan Sakura pun lalu masuk ke tenda berwarna ungu itu.

Di dalam tenda itu rupanya diadakan acara 'Marry in Here' . 'Marry in Here' adalah sebuah acara di mana 2 pasangan yang tentunya perempuan dan laki-laki akan dinikahkan malam ini. Berhubung Ino dan Sakura baru pertama kali, Ino dan Sakura penasaran siapa pasangan yang beruntung malam ini.

Di dalam tenda itu terdapat sebuah panggung berukuran sedang, cukuplah untuk sepuluh orang. Sudah 3 menit Ino dan Sakura menunggu, ada seorang pembawa acara naik ke atas panggung.

"_Konbanwa!_" ucap si pembawa acara

"_Konbanwa!_" teriak para pengunjung

"Nah, acara ini baru pertama kali diadakan di sini bahkan di seluruh dunia"

"Hore!"

"Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, kita panggilkan _Orochimaru-sama_"

"Hoi.. Hore! " teriak pengunjung

"_Konbanwa!_" sapa pria berambut panjang bernama Orochimaru

"_Konbanwa!" _

"Saya yang akan menikahkan dua pasangan beruntung di kuil nanti" kata Orochimaru

"Nah, sekarang permainannya begini.. di dalam kotak ini terdapat banyak nama pengunjung yang hadir di sini. Kotak biru berisikan nama laki-laki dan yang merah muda berisikan nama perempuan. Nanti _Orochimaru-sama _akan mengambil undian ini"

"Horee!" jawab para pengunjung

Memang sebelum masuk ke dalam tenda ungu ini, para pengunjung diharuskan menulis nama mereka di dalam sebuah kertas kecil. Termasuk Ino dan Sakura. Orochimaru pun mengambil nama pertama dari kotak berwarna biru, lalu di taruhnya di sebuah meja kecil. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan mengambil nama dari kotak berwarna merah muda. Setelah itu mengulanginya.

"Saya sudah mengambil nama-nama yang beruntung pada malam hari ini, saya akan menyebutkan nama prianya terlebih dahulu.."

Semua pengunjung diam, menantikan nama siapa yang akan dipanggil.

"...Namikaze Naruto" kata Orochimaru melanjutkan omongannya

"Silahkan yang bernama Namikaze Naruto maju ke depan"

Dari barisan paling belakang terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning . Yang sudah dipastikan dia adalah Naruto. Setelah si pemuda itu naik ke atas panggung, Orochimaru lalu menyebutkan nama pasangan dari pemuda berclan Namikaze ini

"... Haruno Sakura" kata Orochimaru

Dari barisan tengah terdengar suara perempuan dengan nada tak percaya

"Ino..! Aku belum siap menikah!" kata Sakura pada Ino sahabatnya

"Sudahlah _Forehead _! Terima sajalah, mungkin dia adalah jodohmu dari _Kami-sama" _jawab Ino ringan

"Hah.. kau itu! Aku bahkan belum mengenalnya!" jawab Sakura

"Kau akan mengenalnya nanti!" jawab Ino

"Di harapkan gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura segera naik ke atas panggung!" jawab si pembawa acara

Sakura pun naik ke atas panggung dengan setengah hati. Sakura terus membayangkan jika di usianya kini yang masih tergolong remaja harus menggendong bayi, menyusui bayi, dan mengganti popok bayi. Ketika Sakura sudah berdiri di samping pria bernama Naruto, terdengar salah seorang pengunjung meneriaki mereka

"Hei kalian serasi sekali! Kalian memang jodoh!" ujar si pengunjung itu

'_Kami-sama !_ Aku mohon, jika ini memang takdirku biarlah kami berdua saling menyayangi' pinta Sakura dalam hati_._

"Oke.. pasangan kedua adalah..." kata pembawa acara

"...Uchiha Sasuke dan ..." kata Orochimaru menggantungkan ucapannya

"... Hyuuga Hinata" lanjut Orochimaru

Sasuke dan Hinata lalu maju ke atas panggung. Ino hanya berdiri sambil melihat dua orang temannya yang nampaknya bernasib sial ini. Dari atas panggung terlihat wajah pucat dari keempat remaja itu.

"Baik, besok pagi kita akan adakan acara pernikahan. Bagi kalian yang akan menikah besok, tentu kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah"

Setelah si pembawa acara mengumumkan acara pernikahan tersebut, ke empat remaja itu segera pulang dan menuju tempat penginapan. Termasuk Ino. Sakura dan Ino segera masuk ke kamar no. 89 . Sakura lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk itu.

"_Forehead _, aku bingung. Kenapa ada acara seperti itu!" kata Ino

"Ya. Dan itu adalah acara paling sinting!"

"Hei.. sabarlah, mungkin ini petunjuk dari _Kami-sama _"

"Petunjuk apa? Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal"

"..."

"Besok aku harus kabur dari acara bodoh itu!"

"HAH? APA?"

"..."

"Sakura, Kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Ini adalah cara agar kau bisa masuk ke fakultas kedokteran. Meski aku tau _Kaachan-mu _kaya, tapi,...hmm"

"Apa _Pig ? _Sudahlah tak usah membujukku"

"Hehe.. ayo tidur, besok acara pernikahanmu bukan?" jawab Ino

"_PIG!"_

"_Gomen~!" _jawab Ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar no. 90 . Mereka masuk dengan wajah yang kusut. Naruto yang biasanya semangat sekarang terlalu malas untuk tersenyum. Rupanya Shikamaru sudah pulang dari tadi dan Ia sedang menunggu teman-temannya

"Hei ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sudahlah Shikamaru aku malas membahasnya" jawab Sasuke

"Biar aku yang jawab ..." kata Naruto sambil bercerita tentang kejadian tenda ungu tadi

"Hei bukannya gadis-gadis itu siswi di KHS?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya" jawab Naruto

"Naruto kita harus kabur dari acara pernikahan bodoh itu!" ajak Sasuke

"Okelah! Aku juga tadinya ingin seperti itu!"

"Ck _mendokusai~!_" jawab Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sakura, Sakura akan kabur dari acara pernikahan bodohnya itu. Sakura tidak datang ke kuil bersama Ino tapi, ia pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kuil. Sakura dan Ino pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang sangat sepi, karena jauh dari tempat penginapan. Di restaurant itu hanya tersedia sebuah meja besar dengan 10 kursi. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursinya, dan Ino berada di sebelah kanannya

"Ino"

"Hm apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata?"

"Ya"

"Tenang saja, dia kemarin sudah pulang ke Konoha ada acara keluarga, kebetulan bukan? Dan katanya dia akan balik kesini besok"

"Syukurlah"

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

"oke!"

Sakura dan Ino terus berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sudah sekitar 15 menit Sakura dan Ino berada di restaurant itu, tiba-tiba ada dua orang pemuda masuk ke restaurant itu dan tentunya duduk di dekat Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu pemuda itu

"Sakura? Kau kabur?" tanya Naruto

"Hm.. seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Sakura

"Hei.. mana gadis bernama Hinata itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kembali ke Konoha" giliran Ino yang menjawab

"Hei.. _Dobe _ada apa kau bertanya tentang dia?" kata Sasuke angkat bicara

"Sebelum kita ke tenda ungu itu, aku sempat membuat mukanya merah dan sampai pingsan" jawab Naruto

"APA?" jawab Ino dan Sakura

"Hei memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat pemalu. Dulu waktu kami SMP ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu membuat pipinya merah dan bahkan sampai pingsan, anak sekolah lain sih.. Aku pun sudah lupa namanya. Hinata terlalu gugup untuk bersama orang yang ia sayang" jelas Ino

"Jadi maksudnya Hinata suka padaku?" tanya Naruto

"Hmm.. ya" jawab Sakura

"Dia gadis yang menarik" jawab Naruto

"_Dobe _sudah lupakanlah dulu Hinata mu itu. Mana si jenius itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Mungkin sedang ada di—hei itu dia!" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk orang yang baru masuk ke restaurant itu

Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi.

"Shikamaru?" tanya Ino

"Kau?" jawab Shikamaru

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Naruto

"Hn"

"Ino kau tak pernah cerita?" kata Sakura

"Hei! Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin _Forehead _ketika—ahh sudahlah!" kata Ino

Mereka semua lalu ngobrol-ngobrol di restaurant itu. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan seorang pelayan restaurant bernama Tobi datang sambil membawa 5 gelas sake.

"Silahkan diminum! Ini tidak akan membuat mabuk kok!" ujar Tobi sambil menaruh 5 gelas sake tersebut di atas meja

"_Arigatou~!" _jawab Sakura

Mereka semua lalu meminum sake tersebut. Sedangkan Tobi kembali ke dapur dan langsung bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang bernama Kabuto

"Bisa, kita harus segera menyiapkan mobil!" jawab Tobi

"Oke gampang! Mobil sudah siap, hei tapi bagaimana salah satu dari pemuda tersebut?"

"Sudah, biar aku urus!" jawab Tobi

"Oke!"

Kelima remaja tersebut tiba-tiba jadi mabuk. Ketika mereka semua sudah mabuk, Tobi dan Kabuto segera membawa mereka ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan.

Hah.. chapter 1 nya finish.. memang sangat membingungkan tapi disini aku berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang bagus-bagus. I hope you like it!

Chapter 2 akan menyusul =D

_So, I need REVIEW for You!_

_Don't forget review!_


	2. Married ? (Menikah?)

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing ShikaIno +SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

Maaf juga jika alur ini terlalu cepat ~~! Sungguh.. Aku baru di sini, Romantis? Mungkin? Hehe.. :p

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_Mereka semua lalu meminum sake tersebut. Sedangkan Tobi kembali ke dapur dan langsung bertemu dengan rekan kerjanya_

"_Bagaimana?" tanya seorang bernama Kabuto_

"_Bisa, kita harus segera menyiapkan mobil!" jawab Tobi_

"_Oke gampang! Mobil sudah siap, hei tapi bagaimana salah satu dari pemuda tersebut?"_

"_Sudah, biar aku urus!" jawab Tobi_

"_Oke!"_

_Kelima remaja tersebut tiba-tiba jadi mabuk. Ketika mereka semua sudah mabuk, Tobi dan Kabuto segera membawa mereka ke dalam mobil yang sudah disiapkan._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Orochimaru-sama _! Ini mereka!" kata Kabuto setelah sampai di tempat penginapan yang sudah disewa sebelumnya oleh mereka

"Bagus! Cepat biarkan Tayuya mengenakan yukata kepada dua gadis ini!" kata Orochimaru

"Aku akan menggenakan tuxedo hitam untuk kedua pria ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pria yang satunya?" tanya Tobi

"Kunci dia di dalam kamar!"

"Tapi si gadis pink itu mau kita nikahkan dengan siapa?" tanya Tobi

"Terserah. Kau bisa pilih pria mana yang cocok untuknya yang terpenting gadis pirang itu dengan pria nanas!" jawab Orochimaru.

"Baik!" kata Tobi dan Kabuto bersamaan

Kabuto lalu menemui Tayuya untuk meminta bantuan untuk memasangkan yukata untuk mempelai wanita. Sedangkan Tobi segera memasangkan tuxedo hitam untuk mempelai pria. Pria yang pertama dipasangkan tuxedo adalah Shikamaru dan yang kedua adalah Sasuke. 'Sepertinya pria pantat ayam ini cocok dengan gadis pink itu!' ujar Tobi dalam hati. Ketika para mempelai wanita dan mempelai pria sudah siap, mereka segera di nikahkan sebelum mereka sadar. Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru sedangkan Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai pernikahan dadakan, Ino dan Shikamaru lalu di tempatkan di kamar no.3 . Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke di tempatkan di tempat no. 4 . Setelah masing-masing pasangan sudah berada di kamar masing-masing, Kabuto dan Tobi lalu mengunci pintu kamar penginapan itu.

"_Orochimaru-sama ! _ Tugas kita sudah beres!" kata Kabuto

"Bagus ! Berarti sekarang kita harus menghubungi _Tsunade-sama _dan _Shikaku-sama _untuk ke sini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar no. 4 . Sakura yang baru bangun dari tidurnya segera membangunkan orang yang berada di sampingnya,

"Ino, _hic_ ada_ hic _di mana _hic _kita_?"_ tanya Sakura. Orang yang di sebelah Sakura pun membalikan badan ke arah sumber suara di sampingnya

"Siapa _hic _yang _hic _kau _hic _maksud _hic _Ino?" tanya Sasuke

"AH.. _KAMI-SAMA!" _teriak Sakura yang sudah tidak terpengaruh sake. Sakura lalu melihat pakaiannya, ternyata masih lengkap hanya saja, Sakura bingung mengapa Ia sekarang menggunakan yukata

"Sakura? Mengapa aku mengenakan tuxedo hitam?" tanya Sasuke

"Mana aku bodoh! Aku juga bingung mengapa aku mengenakan yukata!" jawab Sakura

"Lihat!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang menempel pada TV

Sakura lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil kertas yang tertempel pada TV dan memulai membacanya.

_Maaf sebelumnya,_

_Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa kalian berada di satu ranjang yang sama_

_Tapi tenang saja! Kalian tidak berbuat dosa kok!_

_Karena kalian sudah menikah, buktinya di jari manis kalian ada cincin yang sama_

_Selamat menempuh hidup baru!_

_Catatan : Kamar ini kami kunci, jadi kalian tidak bisa kabur! Teman kalian ada di kamar sebelah telepon bisa digunakan kok! Nomor telepon teman kalian 3-3-3 ._

"Oh _Kami-sama _! Aku tau aku selalu meminta pacar tapi mengapa kau harus memberiku suami?" kata Sakura

"_Kami-sama! _Apa ini hukuman untukku karna sering memainkan perempuan?" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Apakah cuma kita yang dinikahkan dadakan seperti ini?"

"Entahlah!"

"Padahal tadi kita kabur karna tidak ingin dinikahkan, kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah! Aku juga tidak tau, bukan hanya kau yang mengalami kejadian buruk ini! Aku juga!" jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan Ino, Shikamaru, dan Naruto?"

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa! Kita harus membuka pintu ini"

"Pakai apa? Pintu ini dikunci!"

"Aku tau! Hm.. kita keluar lewat jendela itu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah jendela besar

"Kamu yakin, Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?" tanya Sakura

"Aku akan menangkapmu dari bawah"

"Hei.. itu Gila! _Baka !_" kata Sakura

"_You must believe your husband!" _kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Ah.. kau! Ayolah cepat aku ingin bertemu Ino! Tapi di mana kamar Ino?" jawab Sakura _blushing _sesaat

"Mungkin kamar no.3 . Karena nomor teleponnya 3-3-3. Ayo biar aku dulu yang loncat, baru kau!"

"Tapi-!" sebelum Sakura melanjutkan omongannya, Sasuke—yang sekarang adalah suami Sakura sudah loncat

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mendapati dirinya sedang berada disebuah kamar yang sama sekali bukan kamar penginapannya. Ketika Shikamaru terbangun, Ia menyadari bahwa Ino sedang tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluk perut Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tega membangunkan gadis layaknya barbie ini. Sambil menunggu Ino bangun, Shikamaru terus mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya sampai-sampai Ia bisa satu ranjang dengan Ino, bahkan satu kamar. Sudah 5 menit Ino terus memeluk perut Shikamaru, lalu Ino pun bangun

"Hah.. KYAA!" teriak Ino sambil menjauh dari Shikamaru

"..."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" tanya Ino

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ahh.. mengapa aku pakai Yukata? Dan ini bukan Yukata ku?"

"Entahlah"

"Hei.. cincin apa ini?" kata Ino sambil memamerkan cincin di jari manisnya

"APA? Cincin? Cincin ini sama dengan punyaku" kata Shikamaru

"..."

"Ino, jangan bilang kita sudah menikah!" ujar Shikamaru

Kata-kata Shikamaru barusan membuat Ino tidak bisa berbicara. Mengapa jadi Ino yang harus menikah dengan Shikamaru, bukankah yang harusnya menikah Sakura dan Naruto sedangkan Sasuke dengan Hinata. Melihat Ino yang terus diam dan mulai menjatuhkan air mata, membuat Shikamaru menjadi kasihan dengan Ino—yang sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang.

"Ino"

"..."

"Sudah jangan menangis, kita bisa bercerai!"

"Hei ! Kau Gila! Aku belum siap menjadi janda di usiaku sekarang!"

"...Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kita harus sembunyikan status kita hmm sebagai .. suami-istri" kata Ino dengan setengah hati

"Hn"

'_Kami-sama _apa salahku sih? Sampai aku harus menikah di usia mudaku' kata Ino dalam hati. '_Kami-sama _aku tidak suka perempuan yang merepotkan, mengapa perempuan yang sudah menjadi istriku ini merepotkan?' kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Shikamaru" panggil Ino

"Hn"

"Lihat di sampingmu ada kertas!"

"Hah?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil kertas yang terletak di sampingnya

_Maaf sebelumnya,_

_Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa kalian berada di satu ranjang yang sama_

_Tapi tenang saja! Kalian tidak berbuat dosa kok!_

_Karena kalian sudah menikah, buktinya di jari manis kalian ada cincin yang sama_

_Selamat menempuh hidup baru!_

_Catatan : Kamar ini kami kunci, jadi kalian tidak bisa kabur! Teman kalian ada di kamar sebelah telepon bisa digunakan kok! Nomor telepon teman kalian 4-4-4._

"Sakura?" ujar Ino

"Kita harus menemui mereka bertiga!"

"Baik. Tapi pintu ini dikunci" kata Ino

Sementara Shikamaru berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan, rupanya ada yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Sasuke. Setelah mendobrak pintu itu, Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar itu. Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke masuk, Sasuke tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu itu. Ino dan Sakura langsung berpelukan

"Mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah, aku pikir dia bersamamu!" jawab Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, hmm.. apa kau dan Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru

"Kalau kau?" tanya Shikamaru balik

"Shikamaru, ya aku dan Sakura sudah menikah" jawab Sasuke setengah hati

"Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Ino.. hiks.. aku.. telah menikah ..!" kata Sakura sambil menangis di pundak Ino

"Sakura sudah, aku juga sama sepertimu" jawab Ino sambil menenangkan Sakura

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke

"Jangan-jangan pelayan itu sudah membodohi kita. Dia bilang sake itu tidak membuat mabuk nyatanya pengaruh sake itu sangat kuat bahkan dapat membuat kita mabuk sampai 3 jam" jelas Shikamaru

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang bersuara. Ino, Shikamaru,Sakura, dan Sasuke semuanya diam. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan mereka

"Permisi!" kata Kabuto

"Rupanya kalian semua sudah bangun" kata Tobi

"KAU?" jawab Sasuke nyaris memukul Tobi untungnya ditahan oleh Shikamaru

"Orang tua kalian sudah datang!" kata Kabuto mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dan menemui orang tua kalian!" kata Tobi

Dengan langkah malas dan takut Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar no. 3 itu dan segera menemui orang tua mereka. Rupanya benar kata Tobi, Inoichi dan Misae—orang tua Ino , Shikaku dan Yoshino—orang tua Shikamaru, Jiraiya dan Tsunade—orang tua Sakura , dan Fugaku dan Mikoto—orang tua Sasuke. Sebenarnya jika di perhatikan secara detail para orang tua sedang menahan senyum, namun anak-anak mereka tidak dapat melihatnya

"_Hime!_" kata Inoichi

"Ya _Touchan _!" jawab Ino

"_Touchan _tidak menyangka kau akan menikah diusia muda"

"..."

"Tapi _Touchan _senang, karena kau tidak akan mengejar Sai lagi" kata Inoichi

"Sai?" tanya Fugaku

"Ya. Uchiha Sai" jawab Inoichi

"Dia anak kami" jawab Mikoto

"APA?" tanya Misae

"Sai sekolah di Konoha karena Ia ingin hidup sendiri, belajar mandiri" kata Fugaku

"Sakura!" panggil Tsunade

"Ya _Kaachan _! _Gomen~ Kaachan _!" kata Sakura

"Sakura, _Touchan dan Kaachan _tidak akan marah padamu. Walau sebenarnya _Touchan _sedikit kesal padamu" kata Jiraiya

"Sudah. Intinya kami sudah memaafkan kalian, kalau kalian menikah di usia muda ini" jelas Yoshino

"Tapi..." kata Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya

"Tapi apa bi?" tanya Ino

"Kalian semua harus pindah" kata Tsunade

"Shikamaru dan Sasuke akan pindah ke Konoha High School" kata Shikaku

"Sakura akan pindah rumah ke kediaman Uchiha dan Ino akan pindah ke kediaman Nara" jelas Misae

"_Kaachan, _bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"Naruto akan pindah bersama kalian ya entah kebetulan atau apa Minato dan Kushina akan pindah rumah ke Konoha. Jadi kalian tidak akan kehilangan Naruto" kata Mikoto.

"_Kaachan, _apakah teman-temanku yang lain sudah tau tentang pernikahanku?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu selama kau tidak membocorkannya Sakura" jawab Tsunade

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barang kalian, kita akan ke Konoha sekarang!" kata Inoichi

"Shikamaru dan Sasuke kau ikut saja ke Konoha" kata Shikaku

"Kalau kita ke Konoha sekarang, siapa yang mengemas barang-barang ? Lalu kita tinggal di mana?" tanya Shikamaru

"_Touchan _dan _Kaachan _yang akan membereskan semuanya, kau dan Sasuke terima beres saja. Untuk sementara kalian tidur di rumah mertua kalian dulu ya?" kata Yoshino

"Rumah sebenarnya sudah jadi hanya perlu beres-beres" kata Mikoto

"Sudah, waktu kita mepet. Ayo anak-anak kemasi barang-barang kalian!" kata Tsunade

"Ya _Tsunade-sama !_" kata keempat remaja itu sambil meninggalkan tempat penginapan itu dan menuju tempat penginapan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara keempat remaja pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barang, para orang tua menunggu di tempat penginapan tempat mereka berkumpul

"Rencana kita berhasil!" kata Tsunade

"Ya, mungkin ini adalah cara yang terbaik bukan?" kata Mikoto

"Sisanya hanya tinggal membayar Orochimaru, Tobi, Kabuto serta orang-orang yang kemarin membantu di tenda ungu" kata Shikaku

"Jiraiya aku titip puteraku ya?" kata Fugaku

"Tenang saja dia akan aman, bukankah ada puteriku !" kata Jiraiya

"Kapan kalian akan ke Konoha setelah urusan di Suna beres?" tanya Misae

"Mungkin tiga hari lagi" kata Yoshino

"Oh iya Naruto di mana?" tanya Mikoto

"Naruto sudah di bawa ke tempat penginapannya, dia mungkin masih pingsan karena tadi Tobi sempat memberinya minum 1 botol sake tambahan" kata Tsunade

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ke kamar no. 89 , Ino dan Sakura langsung membereskan segala barang-barang yang diperlukannya. Kedua gadis ini hanya terus membereskan barang-barangnya. Mereka bingung, apakah mereka harus senang karena orang tua mereka tidak memarahi mereka atau sedih karena sekarang mereka sudah bersuami. Setelah barang-barang sudah di kemas dalam tas masing-masing, Sakura dan Ino lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju tempat santai yang berada satu lantai dengan kamar mereka. Ino dan Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku panjang

"_Forehead!_"

"Hn"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Sasuke?"

"Sasuke orang yang dingin tapi aku rasa dia baik"

"Baik?"

"Ya, dia yang menolongku loncat dari tempat penginapan tadi"

"Oh"

"Dia bahkan melontarkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak layak"

"Apa?"

"_You must believe your husband!_ Haha.. lucu bukan? Di usianya yang masih muda dia berkata itu"

"Romantis.."

"..."

"Itu tanda bahwa dia menerima kehadiranmu dalam hidupnya"

"Mana mungkin, kami baru kenal tadi pagi!"

"_Believe me!"_

"Kalau kau _Pig ? _Apa pendapatmu tentang Shikamaru?"

"Aku rasa dia memiliki sikap yang sama dengan Sasuke-mu hanya saja dia tidak romantis"

"_and.."_

"Tadi dia tidak membangunkanku saat di kamar no.3 , dia membiarkan aku tertidur"

"_Nice!" _

Setelah berkata demikian kedua orang itu diam dan mulai menatap pantai yang indah. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke

"Sasuke? Sudah beres?" tanya Sakura

"Sudah. Ayo kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum yang lain menyadari kehadiran kita" kata Sasuke

Mereka lalu menuruni tangga, Sakura dan Sasuke berada di depan Ino dan Shikamaru. Ketika Ino mulai menuruni anak tangga, tak sengaja Ino terpeleset. Tasnya jatuh, tapi Ino tidak. Karena sebelum Ino menyentuh lantai, badannya sudah ditangkap oleh Shikamaru.

"INO!" teriak Sakura sambil menghampiri Ino.

"Aku tak apa Sakura!" kata Ino sambil mencoba berjalan

"Aww..!" seru Ino nyaris terjatuh lagi untuk di tangkap oleh Shikamaru

"Sakura tolong kamu bawakan tas Ino ya? Sepertinya Ino tidak bisa berjalan dulu! Hei Sasuke! Kau bawakan tasku ya?" kata Shikamaru

"Oke" kata Sakura dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

Shikamaru lalu menggendong Ino ala _bridal style. _Sasuke dan Sakura sudah duluan masuk ke mobil milik Tobi. Ino yang di gendong oleh Shikamaru merasakan bahwa pipinya memerah sekarang. Shikamaru yang tahu bahwa pipi istrinya memerah mencoba untuk mengejeknya

"Hei Ino mengapa pipimu merah?"

"Ha? Hm.. tidak!" kata Ino. Tidak biasanya Ino kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang mengajak berbicara.

"Berat badanmu berapa sih?" tanya Shikamaru

Wajah Ino yang tadinya sempat merah berubah menjadi putih susu kembali."ha? Apa maksudmu? Aku berat? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menggendongku!" jawab Ino

"Ayo masuk!" kata Shikamaru sambil membiarkan Ino masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat orang tua mereka berada, Tobi segera turun dan membiarkan kedua pasang pengantin baru ini di dalam mobil. Setelah 10 menit baru saja Inoichi membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"_Hime, _kau kenapa?"

"Kepeleset _Touchan !" _jawab Ino.

"Oh iya.. nanti kau, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sasuke akan naik mobil _Touchan _, _Touchan _dan_ Kaachan_ akan naik mobil Tsunade"

"Baiklah _Touchan_. Siapa yang akan membawa mobilku?"

"Kabuto. Shikamaru aku titip puteriku ya?" kata Inoichi

"Ya _Touchan!" _

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha, Shikamaru duduk di paling belakang bersama Ino sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke berada di tempat duduk ditengah. Berhubung perjalanan dari pantai menuju Konoha sangat jauh, keempat remaja ini sangat kelelahan. Sakura tidur dengan bersandar ke jendela sebelah kanan sama seperti Sasuke bersandar ke jendela sebelah kiri. Berbeda dengan Ino, kepala Ino ditopang oleh paha Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru tetap terjaga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Kabuto mengantar Sakura dan Sasuke ke tempat kediaman Haruno. Setelah itu mengantarkan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou _!" ucap Sakura pada Kabuto

"_Kochira koso_! _Ja mata ne~!" _ kata Kabuto sambil meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Sakura dan Sasuke lalu masuk ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan langsung menuju lantai 2, tempat di mana kamar Sakura.

"Sasuke, tidurlah duluan! Aku akan menunggu _Touchan _dan _Kaachan!_" kata Sakura pada suaminya itu

"Sudah biar aku yang menunggu _Touchan _dan _Kaachan!" _kata Sasuke

"Tapi—"

"Kau perlu istirahat kau tampak lelah, nanti biar aku tidur di sofa itu" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah sofa yang berada di kamar Sakura

"Baiklah" kata Sakura

Setelah Sakura mulai tertidur, kedua orang tua Sakura datang. Sasuke yang mengetahui mertuanya sudah datang segera turun ke lantai satu.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" tanya Tsunade

"Belum _Kaachan , _Aku menunggu _Kaachan _dan _Touchan." _Jawab Sasuke

"Oh.. Sakura mana?"

"Dia sedang tidur kurasa Ia sangat lelah. Jadi aku yang menggantikannya menunggu _Touchan _"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur! Besok kau harus membantu orang tuamu membereskan keperluan di kediaman baru mu nanti!" kata Jiraiya

"Baik. _Konbanwa! Oyasumi Nasai~!" _kata Sasuke sebelum masuk ke kamar Sakura

"Sasuke anak yang baik dan aku yakin dia bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik!" kata Tsunade

"Ya benar, sudah ayo tidur aku lelah!" kata Jiraiya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kediaman Yamanaka, Kabuto lalu membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, sudah sampai!" kata Kabuto

"Oh baik!" jawab Shikamaru

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat keluargaku, ini kan mobil _Inoichi-sama _jadi aku tinggal di sini mobilnya!"

"Baik. _Arigatou~!" _jawab Shikamaru. Kabuto lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino dalam mobil.

Ino masih tertidur di atas pangkuan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak tega membangunkan istrinya ini, namun jika ia tidak membangunkannya Ia dan istrinya akan dikurung di mobil ini. Akhirnya Shikamaru pun membangunkan Ino

"Ino.. Ino.. bangun!"

"..."

"Ino, kita sudah sampai! Ayo kita turun!"

"..."

Karena Shikamaru sudah kehabisan akal, Shikamaru lalu mengelitik telinga Ino

"Hei.. bangun Ino!"

Ino yang merasa ada yang mengganggunya tidur segera membukakan matanya, dilihatnya Shikamaru

"Hoam.." kata Ino

"Sudah bangun tuan putri? Ayo kita turun!" ajak Shikamaru

Ino dan Shikamaru lalu turun dari mobil itu. Berhubung kaki Ino sudah membaik, Ino bisa berjalan sendiri dan membawa barang-barang bawaannya. Ino berjalan duluan untuk membuka pintu kediaman Yamanaka ini. Dilihatnya dari belakang, suaminya berjalan sambil memegang lutut dan tangan yang satunya membawa barang-barangnya. Ino lalu menghampiri Shikamaru

"Shika, biar aku bantu!"

"Gak usah barang bawaanku berat!" kata Shikamaru. Ino yang merasa kesal karena tawarannya untuk membantu suaminya di tolak segera menarik tas bawaan Shikamaru dan membawanya ke dalam kediaman Yamanaka ini. Shikamaru lalu masuk ke kediaman Yamanaka ini. Kediamanan Yamanaka ini berbau berbagai jenis bunga. Ino lalu mengajak Shikamaru untuk ke lantai 2 tempat kamar Ino berada. Setelah masuk ke kamar Ino, Shikamaru lalu merebahkan badannya di atas kasur milik Ino.

"Shikamaru kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi kau terus memegang lututmu?" tanya Ino

"Pegal"

"Pegal? Bukannya kita hanya duduk?"

"Aku duduk dan menopang kepalamu, Ino!" kata Shikamaru

Ino yang merasa bersalah lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan langsung memijat kaki Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku memijatmu! _Gomen~ _gara-gara aku kau jadi begini!" kata Ino

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memijatku! Aku sudah baikan!" kata Shikamaru

"Tidak bisa, anggap aja ini tanda terima kasihku atas segalanya" kata Ino

"Termasuk menjadikanmu istri?"

"Hm.. jadi kau senang punya istri sepertiku?" goda Ino

"Entahlah, mungkin sekarang ya" kata Shikamaru. Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat pipi Ino berubah warna menjadi merah walau tidak begitu kelihatan

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Ino

"Kalau aku pegal kan jadi ada yang memijatku. Haha.." kata Shikamaru

"_Baka!" _kata Ino. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu ngobrol-ngobrol di dalam kamar Ino. Tentu saja Ino ngobrol dengan Shikamaru sambil memijat kaki Shikamaru. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, orang tua Ino sudah sampai di kediaman Yamanaka dan melihat Ino dan Shikamaru dari balik pintu. Inoichi dan Misae pun duduk dahulu di ruang tamu

"Shikamaru pria yang baik" ujar Misae

"Ya tentu saja! Mirip sekali dengan Shikaku, untung saja Shikaku mau menjodohkan anaknya dengan Ino" kata Inoichi

"Kapan Shikamaru dan Ino akan diberitahu tentang rencana kita ini?"

"Sepertinya nanti saja tunggu waktu yang tepat. Biarkan mereka menikmati rasanya menjadi sepasang suami-istri" kata Inoichi

.

.

.

.

.

**(ALUR DI PERCEPAT) Ino sudah pindah ke kediaman Nara dan Sakura sudah pindah ke kediaman Uchiha di Konoha. Sudah 5 hari Ino berubah nama menjadi Nara Ino dan Sakura menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Besok adalah hari Senin. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Sasuke besok harus sekolah di KHS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah ketika seminggu liburan di pantai. Sakura sudah disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS di KHS ini. Ino sebagai ketua cheerleaders dan sekertaris OSIS juga sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Walaupun sepanjang hari ini, siswa XII-B terus bertanya mengapa Ino dan Sakura pulang duluan sebelum acara KHS di pantai. Dengan alasan yang sama, bahwa Sakura dan Ino ada acara keluarga di kota Tokyo. Ketika Sakura dan Ino sedang membereskan berkas-berkas OSIS, bendahara OSIS Hinata masuk ke Ruangan OSIS.

"_Konnichiwa! Sakura-chan_, ini ada berkas anak baru dari Suna yang akan pindah ke KHS!" kata Hinata sambil memberi 3 map

"_Arigatou~_! Kamu boleh pergi _Hinata-chan_!" kata Sakura

"Baik _Sakura-chan_!" jawab Hinata sambil meninggalkan ruang OSIS

"Ino!" panggil Sakura

"Ada apa _Forehead?_" tanya Ino

"Lihat ini ! Nara Shikamaru pemenang olimpiade MIPA se-Jepang , Uchiha Sasuke Juara 1 Lomba Karate se-Suna, dan Namikaze Naruto Kapten Basket yang membawa timnya menang berturut-turut se-Suna"

"Ha? Shikamaru? Olimpiade MIPA se-Jepang? Padahal _Kaachan _selalu menyebutnya si bodoh?"

"Dan lihat ini IQ Nara Shikamaru lebih dari 200"

"..."

"Suami mu hebat _Pig!" _

"Sstt.. kalau diluar ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

"Oh iya aku lupa!"

Tok..tok..tok..

Ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS. Setelah Sakura mengijinkan untuk masuk rupanya _Shizune-sensei _.

"Sakura_, Tsunade-sama_ menyuruhmu ke ruangannya sekarang bersama Ino dan Hinata"

"Baiklah _Shizune-sensei_!" kata Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..tok.. Sakura menetuk pintu Kepala Sekolah. Setelah Tsunade memberi ijin untuk masuk, Sakura , Ino dan Hinata lalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Ada apa _Tsunade-sama_ memanggil kita bertiga?"

"Hari ini anak baru dari SHS akan tiba, aku harap kalian dapat mengajak mereka jalan-jalan keliling KHS ini!"

"..."

"Dan jangan lupa kenakan pin OSIS kalian, sehingga _sensei-sensei_ di sini tidak akan menganggap kalian sedang bolos"

"Baik!"

"Ada tiga siswa SHS yang akan pindah kemari. Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Namikaze Naruto. Jadi saya butuh 3 pendamping—" Sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tsunade lalu memberi ijin untuk masuk. Rupanya siswa SHS yakni Shikmaru,Sasuke, dan Naruto.

"Kalian sudah datang. Bagus! Setelah istirahat ini, kalian akan diantar oleh pengurus OSIS. Kalian boleh memilih salah satu pengurus OSIS ini untuk menemani kalian!"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, Ketua OSIS"

"Nama saya Yamanaka Ino, Sekertaris OSIS"

"Hmm.. nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, Bendahara OSIS"

"Nah, kalian sudah mengetahui namanya, silahkan memilih salah satu dari pengurus OSIS di sini untuk mengantar kalian keliling KHS"

"Hmm.. Tsunade-sama aku memilih Haruno Sakura" kata Sasuke.

"Baik, kalian pilih siapa?"

"Yamanaka Ino" kata Naruto

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak" jawab Shikamaru

"Berarti kau Shikamaru, kau bersama Hyuuga Hinata"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hah.. chapter 2 nya finish.. memang sangat membingungkan tapi disini aku berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang bagus-bagus.

Chapter 3 akan menyusul =D

Makasih yang udah mau kasih Reviewnya di chapter 1

_**So, I need REVIEW for You!**_

_**Don't forget review!**_


	3. Almost! (Nyaris!)

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing ShikaIno +SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

Maaf juga jika alur ini terlalu cepat ~~! Sungguh.. Aku baru di sini, Romantis? Mungkin? Hehe.. :p

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"_Nah, kalian sudah mengetahui namanya, silahkan memilih salah satu dari pengurus OSIS di sini untuk mengantar kalian keliling KHS"_

"_Hmm.. Tsunade-sama aku memilih Haruno Sakura" kata Sasuke._

"_Baik, kalian pilih siapa?"_

"_Yamanaka Ino" kata Naruto_

"_Apa?" tanya Shikamaru_

"_Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto_

"_Tidak" jawab Shikamaru_

"_Berarti kau Shikamaru, kau bersama Hyuuga Hinata"_

"_Hn"_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura yang bertugas menemani Sasuke mengelilingi KHS, menceritakan segala tentang KHS. Ketika melewati kantin, Sakura menceritakan makanan-makanan yang tersedia di kantin. Kelas-kelas, WC, gudang, ruang guru dan semua ruangan yang dilewati oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Di tengah perjalanan ke lapangan indoor, Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke...

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menemanimu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu

"Hm.. aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya" jawab Sasuke ringan

"..."

"..."

"Ayolah aku bingung, tinggal beritahu apa alasannya!"

"Hm, alasan panjang atau alasan pendek?"

"Kalau pendek?"

"Pendek? Yakin?"

"Ya"

"Karena kau istriku"

"..." Sakura tak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi manis Sakura

"..."

"Alasan panjang?" kata Sakura yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya

"Aku tidak ingin istriku cemburu hanya aku dengan wanita lain dan—Aku rasa aku tidak nyaman dengan dua wanita itu!" jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangnya

"Bukankah ada Ino?" kata Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

Di depan Ruang OSIS, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Sakura yang sedang berlari mengejarnya. Sakura yang berhenti di depan Ruang OSIS segera masuk ke dalam Ruang OSIS itu. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masuk, segera mengikuti Sakura masuk ke Ruang OSIS itu. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang langsung mengambil minum, langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dari istrinya itu. Sakura yang merasa bahwa Sasuke tersenyum karenanya langsung bertanya pada Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"..."

"Aku haus gara-gara mengejarmu Baka!"

"Sudah selesai minum? Ayo kita lanjutkan tour ini!" ajak Sasuke

"Aku nggak mau!"

"Lohh, kenapa?"

"Kalau dilanjutkan nanti kau meninggalkanku lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku janji nggak ninggalin kamu lagi!"

"..."

Melihat reaksi Sakura yang diam dan tidak merespon kata-katanya, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura di atas punggunya. Sakura yang kaget akan perilaku suaminya ini langsung merengek minta turun

"Sasuke! Turunkan!"

"..."

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tinggal bilang bahwa kau istriku. Mudahkan?"

"APA? Sasuke!" kata Sakura. Sakura terus membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman sekelasnya bila mengetahui bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan pemuda dari Suna ini.

Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sakura di atas punggungnya membawa Sakura melewati lorong KHS. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Sakura ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Si empunya bola mata terus mengikuti kemana Sasuke dan Sakura pergi.

Sesampainya di lapangan indoor, Sasuke lalu menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya. Setelah Sakura turun dari punggung Sasuke, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul pinggang kanan Sasuke. Seketika itu pula Sasuke jatuh pingsan

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat kepala Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas paha Sakura. Orang yang memukul Sasuke hanya diam tak berkutik. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke pingsan, langsung memaki-maki orang yang memukul Sasuke tadi

"SASORI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Sakura sambil berteriak

"Aku tidak ingin gadis yang aku sayangi direbut oleh orang lain"

"KAU ADIK KELAS BODOH! BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAKAK KELASMU!"

"Cinta itu buta, Sakura!"

"SASORI KAU GILA!" kata Sakura sambil menangis

"..." Sasori tidak menjawab kata-kata Sakura melainkan Ia meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di lapangan indoor itu. Sakura yang melihat suaminya jatuh pingsan, langsung mencoba mengangkatnya dengan tenaga yang di milikinya.

Sakura membawa Sasuke ke UKS. Sakura duduk di samping ranjang UKS yang diatasnya terletak suaminya—Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang ditemani Ino berkeliling KHS terus mengoceh. Ino yang sudah di kenal sebagai _Miss Gossip _yang pastinya cerewet kini diam. Naruto yang menyadari _partner _jalan-jalannya diam langsung berhenti jalan. Ino yang kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan juga ikutan berhenti

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kau tidak suka kalau menemaniku berkeliling?"

"Tidak"

"Mengapa kau hanya diam?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku bicara apa?"

"Tuh kan benar!" kata Naruto sambil menatap Ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki

"..Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku?" tanya Ino menyadari bahwa Naruto yang terus memperhatikannya

"Itu!" kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah cincin yang berada di jari manis Ino

"Hmm.. ini hanya sebuah cincin!" kata Ino menjawab dengan ragu-ragu

"Tapi—" Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Shikamaru sudah berada di samping Ino

"Hai Naruto!" sapa Shikamaru

"Shikamaru? Kau sudah selesai berkeliling?" tanya Naruto

"Hn" jawab Shikamaru

"Ayo kita pergi! Bukankah kita juga sudah beres Naruto?" ajak Ino. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru. Sudah kira-kira 1 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri, Ino baru menyadari kalau yang ia tarik adalah tangan Shikamaru. Naruto segera menyusul Shikamaru dan Ino yang disusul dengan Hinata.

"_Gomen _Shika!" kata Ino

"Hn"

Naruto yang sudah berada di samping Shikamaru kini menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan aneh. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya segera bertanya pada Naruto

"Mengapa kau melihatku aneh begini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino juga segera menatap Naruto

"Shikamaru.. itu!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk jari manis Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera menyembunyikan cincin pernikahannya dengan Ino.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau sembunyikan cincin itu?" tanya Naruto

"Ck~ _mendokusai!"_

"Kenapa cincinmu mirip dengan cincin yang dipakai Ino?" tanya Naruto

"…" Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Otak jenius mencoba mencari jawaban yang pasti untuk diberikan ke sahabatnya ini. Ino juga tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, walau Ia tau kalau pertanyaannya bukan untuknya

"Apa kalian—" sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, handphone Naruto bergetar. Naruto segera mengangkat handphonenya dan berbicara dengan orang yang ada di teleponnya itu. Berhubung Naruto sedang sibuk telepon, Shikamaru dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua.

Selesai telepon, Naruto mencari Shikamaru dan Ino dan bertanya pada Hinata

"Hai kau lihat Shikamaru?"

"Tidak _Naruto-kun !_"

"Hah.. ya sudahlah! Oh ya Hinata! Aku kan anak baru di KHS bahkan warga baru di Konoha, aku ingin kau mengantarku jalan-jalan keliling Konoha, bisa?"

"Tentu saja _Naruto-kun!_Tapi tidak sekarang, karena pulang sekolah ada rapat OSIS" kata Hinata terbata-bata

"Ah.. ya sudah ayo! Aku ingin berkeliling lagi, mungkin jalan denganmu lebih menyenangkan dibanding dengan gadis pirang itu! Ayo!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab kata-kata Naruto, Ia hanya _blushing _.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara keliling KHS para murid baru sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya istirahat ke dua berlangsung. Murid-murid KHS tampak sedang jajan makanan di kantin. Ino yang sedang mencari sahabatnya—Sakura dari tadi belum membuahkan hasil. Andai saja handphonenya tidak sedang _low bat _, Ia pasti sudah menelpon Sakura.

Ino yang sudah mencari Sakura tidak ketemu akhirnya pergi berjalan-jalan berkeliling KHS. 'Sepertinya di atap sekolah sepi. Lagipula aku ingin berdiam sendiri dulu' kata Ino dalam hati. Ino lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke atap sekolah, di bukanya pintu untuk menuju atap sekolah. Ketika Ia sudah berada di atap sekolah, Ino melihat Shikamaru sedang tertidur di atap sekolah. Ino dengan usil membangunkan Shikamaru dengan mengelitik telinga kanan Shikamaru dengan poni panjangnya. Ino segera membungkukkan badannya di sebelah kiri Shikamaru, lalu melancarkan kegiatan usilnya

"Shika! Ayo bangun!" kata Ino sambil mengelitik telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya. Ketika membuka matanya, ia melihat mata _aquamarine _Ino . Yang dilihat Shikamaru bukannya hanya warna langit di mata Ino tapi, ia melihat semburat merah di pipi Ino. Ino yang sadar pipinya sudah mulai memerah segera berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ino?" tanya Shikamaru

"Entahlah, tadinya aku ingin berdiam di sini. Tapi, aku melihatmu sedang tidur di sini" kata Ino

"Hn"

Ino lalu teringat pada Sakura. "Shikamaru, kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Ino

"Kau sudah tau aku dari tadi tertidur di sini, mana mungkin aku melihat Sakura, Ino!" kata Shikamaru

"Sasuke?"

"Entahlah!"

"Ahh.. ke mana sih _Forehead _?" gerutu Ino

"…."

"Shikamaru, hampir saja kita ketauan oleh Naruto!"

"Hn"

"Lain kali kau lepas cincinmu kalau di sekolah" kata Ino

"Kau juga!"

"Hah?! Ya baiklah, tapi kalau ketahuan _Touchan _aku akan di marahi karena sama saja tidak menghargai pernikahanku" kata Ino memperkecil suaranya di kata 'pernikahan'

"Ck.. _mendokusai~!"_

"Shikamaru, apa kau—" kata-kata Ino terputus dengan bergetarnya handphone Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengangkat telepon itu. Ino hanya ikut mendengarkan

"_Moshi-moshi!" _ kata suara dari handphone Shikamaru

"_Moshi-moshi!" _jawab Shikamaru. Ino dapat mendengar suara dari handphone Shikamaru karena volume yang di pasang Shikamaru cukup keras.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan pindah ke Konoha? Mengapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"_Gomen~!"_

"Oh ya tadinya kau akan di ikut sertakan mewakili Suna untuk lomba MIPA, sayang kau sudah pindah!"

"Hn"

"Pasti aku mengganggu waktu tidur siangmu ya?"

"Hn"

'Dia tahu waktu tidur siang Shikamaru, siapa sih dia?' tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Shikamaru, kau pindah ke Konoha tapi mengapa _Touchan_mu tidak pindah ke Konoha?"

"Seminggu sekali ia pulang ke Konoha"

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Shikamaru"

"Hn"

"_I will miss you, Nara Shikamaru"_

'APA? Dia akan merindukan Shikamaru? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' tanya Ino dalam hati. Ino sangat penasaran siapa orang yang sejak tadi berteleponan dengan Shikamaru.

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru

"Kapan-kapan kau main ke Suna lagi ya Shikamaru?"

"Hn"

"Shikamaru kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Coba ada Sabaku no Temari di sana, pasti kau tidak akan kelaparan. Apa di sekolah barumu itu tidak punya kantin,heuh?"

'Sabaku no Temari? Seorang gadis?' tanya Ino

"Ada. Sudahlah Temari kau mengganggu waktu tidurku!"

"Baiklah Tuan Nara. _Gomen~ I will always Love you_!" kata orang di telepon—Temari

Ino yang terlihat kesal dengan orang yang sedang bertelepon dengan Shikamaru hanya diam. Shikamaru yang masih berteleponan dengan Temari hanya menatap Ino bingung. Tiba-tiba Naruto datang menemui mereka

"Shika—Ino? Ada apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto pada Ino

"Entahlah, hanya mendengar percakapan sepasang kekasih di telpon!" sindir Ino

"Hah.. tak penting, Sasuke masuk UKS! Ia sedang di temani Sakura! Ayo kita jenguk Sasuke!" ajak Naruto

"Sudah ayo Naruto! Tak mungkin Shikamaru mau jenguk Sasuke di UKS, Ia sibuk dengan kekasihnya" kata Ino pada Naruto. Ino segera pergi menuju UKS. Naruto yang hanya bingung dengan sikap Ino segera menghampiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sudah mematikan handphonenya segera bangun dari posisinya. Shikamaru dan Naruto lalu menyusul Ino ke UKS

"Mengapa gadis pirang itu?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah!"

"Dia cemburu"

"Cemburu?"

"Ya. Siapa yang kau telpon tadi?"

"Temari yang menelponku"

"Kurasa Ino suka padamu Shikamaru!"

"Suka?"

"Ya. Nyatakan cintamu Shikamaru! Sebelum pria lain menjadi kekasihnya!" kata Naruto

Shikamaru hanya diam. Seandainya saja Naruto tahu bahwa sekarang Ino sudah ada yang memiliki seutuhnya tentu saja dia—Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kata-kata Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

Di UKS, Sakura tampak sedang menunggu Sasuke dengan perasaan cemas. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu lalu pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Ino lalu masuk dan menghibur Sakura.

"Jangan menangis! Naruto akan datang kemari!" kata Ino perlahan

"Hm.. baiklah" kata Sakura sambil menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Naruto lalu masuk ke UKS lalu disusul dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto, bisa kau belikan makanan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke? Kasihan Sakura dari tadi harus menjaga Sasuke!" pinta Ino pada Naruto

"Menjaga Sasuke? Sakura kau perhatian sekali" goda Naruto

"Aku di suruh _Shizune-sensei _!" jawab Sakura

"Hm baiklah!" jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintu UKS dari luar. Sakura di UKS langsung menangis, Ino yang tidak tega dengan sahabatnya itu segera memeluknya

"Sudahlah Sakura ini bukan salahmu!" kata Ino

"Tapi Ino, ini gara-gara aku, aku yang menyebabkan Sasuke pingsan!" jawab Sakura sambil menangis

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasori memukul Sasuke cukup keras dan dan hiks Sasuke pingsan!" jawab Sakura

"Sudahlah Sakura, Sasuke orang yang kuat, mana mungkin si pemenang karate ini lemah!" kata Shikamaru

"Benar kata Shika,Sakura! Lebih baik kau sekarang makan dulu saja biar kau ada energi untuk menjaga Sasuke!"

"Hei Ino! Makananya saja belum datang kau bagaimana sih?" jawab Shikamaru

"Oh iya lupa!"

"Ino, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghadiri rapat OSIS pulang sekolah nanti, kau saja yang menggantikanku"

"Bukankah ada Neiji?"

"Neiji sudah ijin tidak bisa ikut rapat. Aku sepertinya harus membawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit pulang sekolah nanti" kata Sakura

"Oke.. tenang saja aku pasti bisa memimpin rapat OSIS nanti!" kata Ino.

Setelah Ino berkata demikian tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sasuke bergerak dan di sadari oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendekati Sasuke lalu disusul dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sasuke!"panggil Sakura. Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, Sakura yang sudah mulai tersenyum dengan sadarnya Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Kau sudah sadar!" kata Ino

"Hm.. ya! Siapa yang membawaku ke UKS?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku. Aku menggendongmu" kata Sakura

"Hai! Ini makanan—Sasuke kau sudah sadar!" kata Naruto mengagetkan orang yang ada di UKS

"Naruto! Kau tidak usah teriak!" jawab Ino

"Aku bingung mengapa si juara karate ini bisa pingsan?" tanya Naruto

"Sudah biarkan Sasuke beristirahat! Kalian sebaiknya kembali ke kelas, apalagi kalian Naruto-Shikamaru. Kalian murid baru harus masuk ke kelas baru kalian!" jawab Sakura

"Ya sudah! Ayo pergi biar Sakura yang menjaga Sasuke!" ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru dan Naruto

"Selamat beristirahat Sasuke!" ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai diluar dan menutup pintu.

Dari UKS, Ino mengantar Shikamaru dan Naruto ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Dari UKS ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah perlu menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan kepala Sekolah, Ino mengetuk pintunya. Setelah itu Tsunade menyuruh masuk.

"Oh kau Ino!"

"Ya _Tsunade-sama_ ! Saya mengantar Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Naruto!" jawab Ino. Setelah Ino berkata demikian masuklah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi akan bel masuk pelajaran terakhir, silahkan Ino kau kembali ke kelas duluan. Biarkan kedua pemuda ini berada di ruanganku. Hmm.. tapi sebentar di mana Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke berada di UKS _Tsunade-sama _! Ia tadi dipukul oleh Sasori anak kelas XI sekarang Sasuke sedang dijaga oleh Sakura

"Baik, silahkan kamu kembali ke kelas Na—maksudku Yamanaka Ino!" kata Tsunade. Ino pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ino segera pergi dan menuju kelas XII-B . Sementara itu Naruto dan Shikamaru berada di ruangan Tsunade.

"Baik, bagaimana acara pengenalan KHS? Semoga kalian senang bersekolah di KHS! Kalian akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Ino yaitu XII-B dan jangan lupa Sasuke juga sekelas dengan kalian!" kata Tsunade

"Baik _Tsunade-sama!_" jawab Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan.

Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Naruto lalu masuk ke kelas XII-B kelas barunya. Seperti biasa, sebagai anak baru di KHS siswa/siswi baru harus memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Selesai memperkenalkan diri, Naruto duduk di barisan dekat jendela di bagian ke3 dari depan. Sedangkan Shikamaru berada di belakang Naruto. Mereka melanjutkan pelajaran yang sedang di ajarkan _Kurenai-sensei _.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti yang sudah di jadwalkan Sakura akan mengantar Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sebelum pergi Sakura memesan taxi terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang hanya bisa terbaring di ranjang tetap melihat Sakura merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berangkat! Taxi udah ada di depan KHS, aku panggil Shikamaru dulu!" kata Sakura

"Hm baiklah!" jawab Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah masuk ke UKS bersama dengan Shikamaru. Sakura langsung mengambil tas Sasuke dan tasnya sendiri.

"Shikamaru tolong ya!" pinta Sakura

"Hn" kata Shikamaru sambil membantu menopang Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari UKS dan menuju gerbang KHS. Setelah sampai di depan pintu gerbang KHS, Sakura segera membuka pintu taxi, setelah itu Sasuke masuk ke dalam taxi itu. Shikamaru lalu menutup pintu taxinya. Sakura lalu mengikuti Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam taxi itu. Sakura dan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Shikamaru dan KHS dan segera pergi ke Konoha Hospital.

Sesampainya di Konoha Hospital, Sakura harus mendaftar dulu. Sasuke mendapat nomor antrian dokter nomor 8. Tidak terlalu lama, karena hari ini hanya ada beberapa pasien di Konoha Hospital. Sasuke duduk di atas kursi roda sedangkan Sakura duduk di kursi dekat ruangan dokter.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau ingin minum?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Hmm.. mengapa kau sangat peduli padaku?"

"Bukankah kita sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong?" tanya Sakura balik

"Oh.. aku kira karna—ahh sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan" jawab Sasuke

'Andai kamu tahu Sasuke, aku melakukan ini karena aku khawatir padamu. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Menyadarinya atau tidak aku mulai menyukaimu suamiku' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Pasien nomor 8" kata suster.

Sakura segera mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke dan menuju ruangan dokter. Setelah berada di ruangan dokter, Sakura segera duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"_Konnichiwa~!" _

"_Konnichiwa~!" _jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Tuan Uchiha" kata dokter sambil membaca kartu pasien

"Jadi begini dokter, tadi ia dipukul dibagian hati dan tiba-tiba saja ia langsung jatuh pingsan" jelas Sakura

"Oh.. hn, mana keluarganya?"

"Saya hmm.. saudaranya"

"Oh baiklah, kita harus mengadakan pemeriksaan dulu! Silahkan Tuan Uchiha berbaringlah di tempat itu" kata dokter

Sasuke dan Sakura tetap berada di Konoha Hospital. Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu hasil rontgen hati Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino yang akan menggantikan Sakura memimpin rapat OSIS kali ini, disibukkan dengan debat antara Tenten dan Rock Lee. Rapat berlangsung lebih lama dibanding perkiraan Ino. Memang rapat ini bertujuan untuk membahas acara yang akan digunakan sebagai acara promosi KHS. Tenten yang tetap berpegang teguh dengan acara lomba-lomba dan Rock Lee yang ingin mengadakan acara drama Sleeping Beauty terus bertengkar.

"Tenten! Lee! Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar silahkan kalian keluar dari ruangan ini!" bentak Ino. Tenten yang segera diam lalu diikuti oleh Lee diam.

"Tidak akan ada acara lomba-lomba atau pentas drama. Kita ingin mengadakan acara yang belum pernah ditampilkan di KHS. Pentas drama sudah di tampilkan 3 tahun berturut-turut sedangkan lomba-lomba sama sekali tidak berguna! Ada yang punya usul?" kata Ino

"Hm.. bagaimana dengan festival musik?" usul Hinata

"Ide bagus! Apa ada yang keberatan dengan festival musik? Jika ada kalian ingin mengadakan acara apa?" jawab Ino. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan festival musik.

"Bagus! Susunan acara biar aku dan Sakura yang mengatur, yang akan mengisi acara adalah hanya anak-anak KHS tidak ada bintang tamu"

"Bagaimana dengan pendaftaran?" tanya Tenten yang sudah mulai bersuara

"Hmm.. begini saja, susunan acara biar aku dan Sakura, pendaftaran Hinata dan Tenten, Lee dan Neiji akan mengurus bagian sound system, Hidan dan Kakuzu bagian kostum dan tata rias, Shion dan Haku akan mengurus bagian dekorasi panggung, dan sisanya akan diberi tugas nanti oleh Sakura" jawab Ino

"Baik!" jawab semua anggota rapat OSIS hari itu.

Ino keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu dan segera keluar dari gedung KHS. 'Mana sih Shikamaru? Meski aku masih kesal dengannya gara-gara—eh tunggu dulu, kesal? Atau cemburu? Tak mungkin aku cemburu' kata Ino dalam hati. Ino pergi keliling KHS, dan akhirnya ia pergi ke lapangan indoor KHS. Shikamaru sedang bermain basket dengan anak-anak lainnya, Ino hanya menunggu Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di lapangan indoor KHS itu. Berhubung bosan, Ino smsan dengan Sakura sambil menceritakan hasil rapat OSIS tadi.

To : _Forehead_

Rapat sukses, festival musik hasil rapatnya. Sedang apa kau di Konoha Hospital?

Send. Ino segera melanjutkan aktivitas awalnya yaitu melihat Shikamaru bermain basket. Tidak biasanya Shikamaru mau beraktivitas seperti ini, pengalaman yang sangat langka. Biasanya jika Shikamaru ada waktu luang pasti akan digunakannya untuk tidur. Handphone Ino bergetar, dibacanya pesan dari Sakura

From : _Forehead _

_Arigatou Ino-chan_~ mau memimpin rapat OSIS tadi! Festival musik? Ide bagus haha.. menunggu hasil rontgen hati Sasuke. Kau sedang apa?

To : _Forehead_

_Kochira koso Sakura-chan! _Hasil rotgen? Semoga baik-baik saja ya hasilnya. Menunggu si pemuda pemalas ini bermain basket. Oh ya tugasmu dan tugasku adalah menyusun susunan acara untuk festival musik nanti.

Send. Tanpa disadari oleh Ino, Shikamaru sudah berada di sampingnya. Ino yang melihat Shikamaru ada di sampingnya segera terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Shikamaru

"..." Ino diam tidak menjawab ajakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Ino lalu segera keluar dari lapangan indoor dan segera menuju parkiran motor. Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebuah motor gede berwarna hitam dan memasukkan kunci motornya. Memundurkan motornya, lalu setelah itu Ino duduk di belakangnya. Setelah keluar dari gerbang KHS, Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama diam. Shikamaru mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ino"

"..."

"_Kaachan _tidak ada di rumah, Ia pergi ke Suna untuk menemui _Touchan _"

"..."

"Kau ingin ke mana? Sebelum kita sampai di rumah?"

"Supermarket"

"Supermarket? Baiklah!" kata Shikamaru sambil melaju cepat motornya ke arah supermarket. Seminggu berada di Konoha sudah membuatnya hafal letak-letak supermarket, kantor pos, dan sebagainya, walau hanya sebagian. 'Ino aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak cerewet seperti biasanya' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha bersama Sasuke. Sakura harus menunggu hasil rontgen Sasuke lama sekali dan harus mendengarkan ceramahan dokter. Seusai membayar obat, Sakura dan Sasuke segera pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

Hari itu sudah pukul 5 sore, sesampainya di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura dan Sasuke segera masuk ke rumahnya. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu utama, Sakura terlonjak kaget bukan hanya Sakura rupanya Sasuke juga melonjak kaget. Di dalam rumahnya ada seorang gadis berambut merah. Seumuran dengan mereka. Karin. Karin ada di kediaman Sasuke

"Sakura? Kau kok bisa kemari?" tanya Karin

"Hmm..uhh.. aku mengantarkan Sasuke. Kau? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Hmm..uhh aku ingin tahu siapa yang mendiami rumah lamaku"

"Rumah lamamu? Jadi ini dulu rumahmu?"

"Hmm ya!"

"Ehmm.. permisi sepertinya aku harus segera beristirahat. Sakura terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Eh, oh ya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu, _Ja mata ne~!"_ jawab Sakura

Sasuke segera melangkah melewati Sakura dan segera berbisik 'pintu belakang'. Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Karin berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orang tua Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak dapat masuk lewat pintu depan segera berlari menuju pintu belakang. Dibukanya pintu belakang. Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya dan Sasuke. Untungnya ruang tamu di halangi oleh lemari besar, sehingga orang yang berada di ruang tamu tidak dapat melihat ruangan di balik lemari itu.

Sakura segera masuk ke kamarnya dan Sasuke, rupanya Sasuke sedang mandi. Terpaksa, Sakura menunggu Sasuke. Sambil menunggu Sasuke, Sakura bermain dengan handphonenya. Dibukanya pesan dari Ino yang belum sempat dibuka olehnya tadi

From : _Pig_

_Kochira koso Sakura-chan! _Hasil rotgen? Semoga baik-baik saja ya hasilnya. Menunggu si pemuda pemalas ini bermain basket. Oh ya tugasmu dan tugasku adalah menyusun susunan acara untuk festival musik nanti.

To : _Pig_

Hasilnya baik kok, Sasuke sudah bisa masuk sekolah besok. Shikamaru? Bermain basket? Tak kusangka dia bukan hanya jenius tapi juga aktif haha.. Susunan acara? Oke..oke.. yang mengisi acara saja belum ada jadi masih bisa santai. Biar aku yang membuat proposal buat _Tsunade-sama _. Ino! Di rumahku ada Karin!

Send. Setelah Sakura mengirim sms kepada Ino ternyata Sasuke sudah selesai mandi. Sasuke segera berbaring di atas kasurnya

"Sasuke, sudahlah kau istirahat saja di kasur. Aku mau mandi dulu ya! Kau boleh tidur sekarang, karena kau tadi sudah makan malam" kata Sakura sambil menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Ino langsung mengambil tas belanja. Shikamaru mendampingi Ino berbelanja. Ino membeli beberapa sayuran dan lauk pauk, tak hanya itu Ino juga membeli roti dan selai untuk sarapan besok. Selesai berbelanja sedikit bahan makanan, Ino dan Shikamaru lalu pergi untuk menuju parkiran. Ketika sudah selesai dari kasir dari belakang Ino dan Shikamaru ada yang memanggil Ino. Spontan Ino langsung membalikkan badannya, lalu diikuti Shikamaru. Ternyata yang memanggil Ino adalah Sai.

"Ino, mengapa kau bersama hmm—siapa namamu?" tanya Sai

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru" jawab Shikamaru

"Oh ya! Bukankah kalian baru mengenal hari ini?" tanya Sai

"Sebenarnya kami sudah kenal sejak liburan minggu lalu di pantai" jawab Ino

"Apa kalian berkencan?" tanya Sai

"Ah.. tidak tidak.. kami tidak berkencan. Mana mungkin kita kencan di supermarket. Ya kan Shikamaru?" jawab Ino

"Ck _mendokusai~!"_

"Sai tumben sekali kau ada di supermarket?"

"Bahan makanan di kost-an ku sudah habis jadi aku ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum

"Biasanya pemuda jaman sekarang lebih memilih membeli makanan di luar ya restaurant mungkin" jawab Ino

"Ya, padahal makanan di luar belum terjamin. Hmm.. Ino apa hari Kamis nanti ada acara?" tanya Sai

"Bukankah hari Kamis kita ke sekolah?"

"Hari Kamis kita libur, jadi kau ada acara?"

" ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan,bisa?" jawab Sai

"Tunggu aku di KHS jam 10 hari Kamis!" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Sai. Shikamaru lalu mengejar Ino yang sudah berjalan duluan ke parkiran.

'Mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin mengajak si pirang itu kencan? Apa karena aku cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Eh bagaimana dengan pemuda nanas itu? Mengapa ia terus mengikuti Ino?' tanya Sai dalam hati. Sai lalu pergi meninggalkan supermarket itu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino sudah sampai di kediaman Nara di Konoha. Ino sejak tadi hanya diam, Ino berubah menjadi pendiam sejak kejadian di atap tadi siang. Ino langsung membawa barang-barang belanjaannya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Sedangkan Shikamaru ke kamar mandi untuk mandi karena Shikamaru sangat lelah. Rencana Shikamaru adalah mandi lalu segera tidur. Selesai memasak, Ino menghidangkan makanannya di meja makan. Sebelum Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk membereskan rumah, Ino ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Shikamaru—suami pemalasnya itu.

"Shikamaru bangun! Makan malam sudah siap! Kau bisa makan duluan!" kata Ino

"..."

"Shikamaru bangun atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan!"

"..."

"Jatah makan selama _Kaachan _pergi!"

"Hn, _mendokusai!"_

"Kau makan saja duluan. Aku harus membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu!" jawab Ino sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru dan segera turun untuk membereskan rumahnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi, ketika Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke tidak ada di ranjang. Rupanya Sasuke sedang menemui Karin di ruang tamu. Kata Mikoto, Karin sudah berada di rumah itu sejak jam 3 tadi. Sakura yang berada di dapur sekarang membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam.

"_Kaachan, _Sasuke sudah makan dan minum obat. Jadi Ia sepertinya tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama kita!" kata Sakura

"Oh baiklah _Sakura-chan_! Kau memang istri yang baik!"

"_Arigatou~ Kaachan!" _jawab Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, Sasuke datang menemui Sakura

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke, kau tidak istirahat?"

"Tenang saja aku juga akan istirahat mataku sudah mulai lelah. Tadi Karin menanyakanmu!"

"Dia tanya apa?"

"Hubungan kita"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Suami-istri." Jawab Sasuke ringan

"APA? Kan kita udah punya kesepakatan tidak bakal membocorkan rahasia ini!"

"Aku bercanda. Aku jawab hanya berteman. Ah sudahlah aku lelah, aku tidur duluan ya, Sakura!"

"Oke.. _Oyasumi nasai~!_" jawab Sakura. Sasuke pun masuk ke kamarnya dan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang disuruh makan malam duluan oleh Ino, hanya menunggu Ino merapikan rumahnya. Sambil menunggu Ino, Shikamaru menonton TV. Ino yang sudah selesai membereskan rumah dan mandi segera duduk di meja makan. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino sudah duduk di kursinya, lalu menyusulnya.

"_Itadakimasu~!" _kata Ino dan Shikamaru nyaris bersamaan

Mereka makan dengan keheningan. Ketika mereka berdua sudah selesai makan, ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kediaman Nara. Ino dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah. Biar aku yang buka!" jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan keluarga Nara. Dibukanya pintu rumah itu, ternyata sesosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah.

"Shikamaru!"

"NARUTO!" kata Shikamaru dengan suara keras. Ino yang sedang mencuci piring pun dapat mendengarnya, dengan segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Shikamaru, aku tau kau kesepian. Jadi aku akan menemanimu malam ini!"

"Kesepian?"

"Ya, _Kaachan _bilang Bibi Yoshino pergi ke Suna dan pastinya Ia meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini bukan?"

"..."

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk? Tamu adalah raja,Shikamaru!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Shikamaru sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Shikamaru mencari Ino, Ino pun keluar dari kamar mandi

"Naruto akan menginap. Cepat kau bereskan baju-bajumu dan bawa ke kamar _Touchan-Kaachan _. Malam ini kau tidur di kamar mereka saja dulu!" kata Shikamaru

"Bantu aku membawakan sepatu sekolahku dan beberapa barang-barangku di kamar mandi!"pinta Ino

Shikamaru dan Ino disibukkan dengan beres-beres barang Ino dan segera membawanya ke kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino. Sementara dari luar Naruto terus menunggu Shikamaru membukakan pintu. 15 menit sudah waktu yang sudah digunakan, Ino segera masuk ke kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino. Sedangkan Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Naruto

"Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru?"

"Merapikan kamarku untukmu. Ayo masuk!"

"_Arigatou!_" kata Naruto sambil memasuki kediaman Nara itu.

Malam itu Shikamaru dan Naruto tidur di kamar Shikamaru sedangkan Ino, ia harus tidur di kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum tidur Sakura mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Ketua OSIS KHS dahulu. Sedangkan Sasuke tidur. Sakura masih mengerjakan proposal yang akan diberikan kepada _Kaachannya _, _Tsunade-sama _. Sekitar pukul 11, tugas Sakura sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk tidur. Biasanya yang tidur di atas kasur adalah Sakura, namun karena Sasuke sedang sakit maka Sakura yang tidur di sofa milik Sasuke.

Ketika Sakura sudah tertidur pulas di atas sofa, Sasuke bangun. Sasuke yang berniat membangunkan Sakura tidak tega, akhirnya Ia menganggkat Sakura dan menaruh Sakura di atas kasur yang memang seharusnya digunakan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, _arigatou~ _kau sudah merawatku! Tidurlah di sampingku, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok! Mimpi indah Sakura!" kata Sasuke pelan. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan lalu berbaring lagi di samping Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG BELUM BISA DI BALES LEWAT PM :D

**Chibiusa**** : **Sasuke sama Sakura masih malu-malu wkwk :D Arigatou pujiannya

**chidory kaname**** : **Naruto pilih Ino? Ya itu udah Takdir haha :D Ini chapter 3 udh di upload

**Guest**** : **Ini chapter 3 nya ! Maaf ya telat upload chapter 3 nya Semoga hasilnya memuaskan

.

.

.

Hosh..hosh..hosh.. CHAPTER 3 beres juga..! Chapter 3 adalah chapter terpanjang dibanding chapter 1 dan 2. Gi mana ceritanya? Konflik udh mulai muncul di chapter ini, maaf banget udah panjang-panjang tapi adegan romancenya dikit banget :" . Tadinya chapter ini mau di upload tgl 3 February gara-gara pas sama ulang tahun author gaje n sok romance ini.. wkwk :D Semoga para readers senang ya..!

**Don't forget!**

**Give me REVIEW**

**Thank you !**


	4. She? He? (Dia? Dia?)

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing : ShikaIno + SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

Maaf juga di chapter-chapter sebelumnya romance ShikaInonya tenggelam, ehh malah SasuSaku yang naik Maaf! Maaf banget

Makasih buat yang udah mau Review ya di chapter 1/2/3 haha :D

I hope you like this chapter :*

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_Shikamaru dan Ino disibukkan dengan beres-beres barang Ino dan segera membawanya ke kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino. Sementara dari luar Naruto terus menunggu Shikamaru membukakan pintu. 15 menit sudah waktu yang sudah digunakan, Ino segera masuk ke kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino. Sedangkan Shikamaru membukakan pintu untuk Naruto_

"_Lama sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru?"_

"_Merapikan kamarku untukmu. Ayo masuk!"_

"_Arigatou!" kata Naruto sambil memasuki kediaman Nara itu._

_Malam itu Shikamaru dan Naruto tidur di kamar Shikamaru sedangkan Ino, ia harus tidur di kamar Shikaku dan Yoshino._

.

.

.

"_Sakura, arigatou~ kau sudah merawatku! Tidurlah di sampingku, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok! Mimpi indah Sakura!" kata Sasuke pelan. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan lalu berbaring lagi di samping Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi-pagi di KHS semua siswa XII-B tampak sedang berkumpul di meja Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto tapi tetap saja banyak yang lebih tertarik dengan Sasuke dibanding Naruto. Sementara Ino tampak sedang tertidur di mejanya—dan juga bisa disebut meja Sakura. Meja Ino dan Sakura tepat disebrang Shikamaru. Sakura yang melihat temannya sedang tertidur, menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk membenahi tugas OSISnya.

Kring..kring..kring..

Suara bel KHS terdengar merdu ditelinga para siswa/i KHS. Semua siswa termasuk kelas XII-B tentunya duduk di tempatnya semula. Ino yang tadinya tertidur pun bangun dan mulai menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran Biologi bersama _Anko-sensei _. Sakura pun membereskan kertas-kertas OSISnya ke dalam map berwarna merah muda. Sudah sekitar 15 menit, _Anko-sensei _tidak masuk. Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah _Shizune-sensei _ke kelas XII-B itu.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu!"_

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu Shizune-sensei!" _

"Hari ini _Anko-sensei _tidak masuk karena ada keperluan. Kalian diminta untuk mengerjakan buku paket biologi halaman delapan puluh lima. Kerjakan di buku tulis! Beres tidak beres dikumpulkan!" kata Shizune

"Ahh.. uhh.. tugas lagi!" kata Tenten

"Tidak usah dikerjakan juga tidak apa-apa!" kata Shizune

"Benar _Shizune-sensei?"_kata siswa XII-B ragu

"Ya. Tapi akan aku pastikan kalian tidak akan lulus dari KHS ini tahun depan"

"Ah.. "

"Ya sudahlah selamat bekerja! _Ja mata ne! _" kata Shizune sambil keluar dari kelas XII-B ini

Para siswa kelas XII-B mengerjakan tugas biologinya dengan cepat. Tentu saja kalau bukan dengan bantuan kunci jawaban dari buku paket. Soalnya juga hanya ada 20 butir. Tentu saja siswa XII-B akan mengerjakan dengan cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, para siswa XII-B sudah tampak mengumpulkan buku latihannya di ketua kelas—Neji .

Selesai mengerjakan tugas Biologi, siswa kelas XII-B semuanya melakukan aktivitas sesukanya. Ada yang mengerjakan PR untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya, bermain kartu, dan aktivitas lainnya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Lee tampak sedang berbincang-bincang walau sebenarnya Sasuke enggan berbicara. Ia lebih senang bergumam dengan kata-kata 'hn' . Shikamaru? Tentu saja pemuda itu akan menghabisi waktu luangnya untuk tidur. Sementara Sakura dan Ino melakukan aktivitas para perempuan yang mungkin dilakukan setiap perempuan di dunia. Apalagi kalau bukan bergossip atau hanya sedikit berbincang-bincang.

"_Pig, _tumben kau tidur di kelas? Biasanya kau lebih senang membuat keributan? Atau kau terpengaruh dengan suamimu ya?"

"_Forehead! _Hati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu! Bagaimana kalau semua orang tau?"

"Aku tinggal jawab bahwa itu kenyataan!"

"_Forehead! _Kau sudah seperti suami dinginmu itu!"

"_Pig! _Hati-hatilah kalau kau berbicara! Kalau ketau—"

"Tinggal aku bilang kalau itu kenyataan!"

"Argh.. Hei jawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Tentang?"

"Tidur di kelas"

"Oh.. kemarin aku tidur agak malam dan harus bangun lebih pagi"

"Apa? Tidur malam? Jarang sekali Yamanaka Ino tidur malam. Hei dan untuk apa kau harus bangun lebih pagi?"

"Naruto kemarin menginap di rumahku"

"Rumahmu? Rumahmu dan Nara maksudnya?"

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Hei bukankah kata kau Karin ada di rumahmu dan Uchiha itu?"

"Ya. Ternyata rumah itu adalah bekas rumahnya"

"Lalu?"

"Dia kemarin lama sekali di rumahku, dari sore kata _Kaachan. _"

"Apa jangan—" sebelum Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada seorang gadis yang menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura memalikkan badannya ke orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Ternyata gadis yang baru saja sedang dibicarakan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Karin langsung mengambil posisi di depan Ino, yang tadinya di pakai untuk tempat duduk Tenten.

"Sebenarnya kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Lalu mengapa kau kemarin ada di rumah Sasuke?"

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan? Aku hanya mengantar Sasuke"

"Oh.. lalu mengapa Sasori sampai tega memukul Sasuke?"

"..."

"Pasti Sasori cemburu dengan Sasuke. Kau benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Kemarin aku hanya mengantar Sasuke jalan-jalan berkeliling KHS. Mungkin Sasori salah paham"

"Aku harap kau berkata jujur, Sakura!"

"Kau tak perlu mendesak Sakura! Bukankah kau sudah dengar jawaban Sakura!" bentak Ino .

"Ah.. sudahlah Ino! Karin kau sudah dapatkan jawabannya, jadi aku harap kau ingin pergi dari meja kami sekarang!" pinta Sakura

"Ahh.. baiklah!" kata Karin sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

**_Alur dipercepat and this time... back to house XP_**

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, siswa-siswi KHS berhamburan keluar kelas dan tentu saja termasuk Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Para pemuda baru KHS ini berjalan dan menuju parkiran motor-motor mereka.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?"

"Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Sasuke

"Naruto langsung pulang? Bukankah biasanya kau bermain basket dulu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Hei itu kebiasaanku waktu di Suna! Ahh.. aku jadi teringat dengan Suna"

"Ck _mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru

"Tenang saja aku tidak langsung pulang kok" jawab Naruto

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku mau latihan basket, aku akan menjadi calon kapten basket di KHS ini! Haha" jawab Naruto

"Kau ikut basket? Lagi?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya. Hari ini ada seleksi untuk menjadi kapten basket"

"Lalu mengapa kau pulang?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku lupa membawa baju basketku! Ahh.. sudah ya! _Ja mata ne_!" kata Naruto sambil membawa motor putihnya keluar dari area KHS meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Ino?"

"Hei itu istrimu! Mengapa kalau malah bertanya padaku?"

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Eh mana Sakura?"

"Itu istrimu!" jawab Shikamaru dengan menggunakan kata-kata Sasuke. Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun menaiki motornya dan menunggu Sakura dan Ino di pintu gerbang KHS. Tak lama kemudian datang Sakura. Sakura langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Untungnya siswa-siswi KHS sudah pulang, jadi Sakura tidak khawatir kalau ketauan dekat dengan kedua pemuda baru KHS ini.

"Aku ada rapat OSIS! Pulang saja duluan! Jangan lupa makan obatmu ya!" kata Sakura pada Sasuke

"Hn, kalau kau mau dijemput hubungi aku ya?" jawab Sasuke

"Pasti"

Shikamaru hanya melihat kedua pasangan yang bernasib sama dengannya ini. Sasuke dan Sakura. 'Sepertinya Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke, secepat itukah cinta tumbuh? Hah merepotkan'

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini!" kata Shikamaru yang berhasil membuat kedua pasangan muda itu memunculkan rona merah di pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau cemburu? Mana Ino-mu itu?" tanya Sasuke balas dendam

"Oh ya! Ino juga harus membantuku untuk rapat kali ini. Dia memintamu tidak usah menunggunya" kata Sakura pada Shikamaru

"Mengapa Ino tidak menyampaikannya langsung?"

"Entahlah. Sudah sana kalian pulang!" kata Sakura

Shikamaru dan Sasuke pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru hanya menyalakan televisi sambil bermalas-malasan di sofa. Seragamnya belum ia ganti dengan pakaian rumah, Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Sudah pukul 5 sore dan berarti sudah 3 jam ia menonton televisi. Perutnya pun menagih meminta makan, Shikamaru berjalan dan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya pintu kulkas yang di sana terdapat sebuah pesan singat, dan tentu saja itu pasti dari Ino.

_Shikamaru,_

_Aku ada rapat OSIS pulang sekolah nanti. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup. Hangatkan saja sendiri. Jangan sampai kau telat makan! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit seperti Sasuke._

_Ino._

Shikamaru tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak lama, setelah itu Shikamaru membuka penutup yang ada di atas meja makannya. Mengambil semangkuk sup dan menaruhnya ke dalam panci setelah itu dipanaskannya sup itu. Sambil menunggu sup itu hangat, Shikamaru mengambil semangkuk nasi. Setelah sup itu hangat, Shikamaru mematikan kompornya dan segera menaruh sup itu ke dalam sebuah mangkuk. Di taruhnya sup itu di atas meja makan tepat di samping mangkuk nasi miliknya.

"Ino, aku kira kau tidak akan memperhatikanku. _Arigatou Ino! Itadakimasu!" _kata Shikamaru berbicara sendiri. Selesai makan, Shikamaru lalu mencuci mangkuk dan teman-temannya itu. Selesai mencuci, Shikamaru lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sehabis mandi Shikamaru lalu menuju kamarnya dan langsung tidur di atas ranjangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik besok kita tinggal mengadakan pertemuan dengan anak-anak KHS lainnya. Rapat selesai!" kata Sakura mengakhiri rapat OSIS itu. Sakura dan Ino lalu keluar dari ruang OSIS itu.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Bis . Apalagi?"

"Oh.. kau tak meminta Shikamaru untuk menjemputmu? Sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore !"

"Ah.. malas. Lebih baik naik bis saja. Kau dijemput Sasuke?"

"Tadinya aku ingin menyuruhnya. Tapi ya sudah aku naik bis saja bersamamu" kata Sakura

"Eh.. kalau kau mau pulang dengan Sasuke silahkan saja! Aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Ah tidak, Sasuke harus istirahat dia baru sembuh!"

"Itu cuma alasanmu saja kan?"

"Ihh.. ayo pulang! Kapan lagi kita bisa pulang bersama?" kata Sakura

"Ahh.. baiklah" jawab Ino pasrah. Mereka berdua lalu menuju halte bis dekat dengan KHS. Tadinya mereka ingin langsung pulang, tapi di sebrang halte terdapat sebuah toko baju yang sedang discount. Ino dan Sakura pun melihat-lihat beberapa baju di toko itu. Ya walau mereka tidak beli. Sudah 1 jam mereka berada di toko baju itu. Ino dan Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino lalu berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas OSISnya itu lagi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terus mengerjakan tugas OSISnya itu berniat membantu Sakura.

"Mana? Aku bantu!"

"Ahh tidak usah, kau tidur saja duluan"

"Aku akan membantumu!"

"Tidak usah Sasuke"

"Tugas OSISmu ini belum selesai-selesai juga? Padahal tadi sudah rapat sampai malam. Sekarang kau tidurlah! Besok saja mengerjakan tugasnya!"

"Tapi—" sebelum Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke sudah mengangkat Sakura dan menaruh badan Sakura di atas ranjang dan segera mematikan lampunya.

"_Oyasumi nasai"_ kata Sasuke sebelum ia tidur di samping Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah, toh dia juga sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan OSISnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino yang baru sampai rumah langsung bergegas untuk mandi. Ketika ia sudah selesai mandi, Ino masuk ke kamarnya dan Shikamaru itu. Ino melihat Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ino segera mengambil map dan kertas-kertas lain yang berada di tasnya dan segera menuju sebuah meja belajar. Letak meja belajar itu tepat di sebelah kanan ranjang Ino dan Shikamaru. Ino langsung mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSISnya.

"Oh _Kami-sama _! Kapan tugas OSIS ini berakhir?" kata Ino sambil mengerjakan tugas OSISnya itu.

Ino mengerjakan tugas OSISnya hingga larut malam. Shikamaru yang akhirnya terbangun membalikkan posisi tubuhnya yang tadinya menghadap ke pintu menjadi menghadap meja belajar. Dilihatnya Ino yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Shikamaru bangun dan segera menghampiri Ino.

"Sedang apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri"

"Tugas OSIS lagi?"

"Hn"

"Aku bantu!"

"Tidak usah!"

"Ino, sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Kamu mau tidur jam berapa huh?"

"..."

"Mana biar aku bantu menuliskannya"

"Tidak usah! Shikamaru kau tidur saja duluan!"

"Ck _mendokusai _. Ya sudahlah aku tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau kau besok telat bangun"

"..." Ino tidak merespon. Shikamaru langsung menuju ke ranjangnya dan menyisakan bagian untuk tempat Ino tidur nanti.

"Kau tidak tidur di sofa?" tanya Ino yang masih mengerjakan tugasnya

"Tidak nyaman"

"Ya sudah biar aku tidur di sofa"

"Kau tidur di ranjang ini saja, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam denganmu" kata Shikamaru

"..." untuk kedua kalinya Ino tidak menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru. Perlahan Shikamaru mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

Suasana di rumah Nara itu sudah sepi. Di luar hujan deras tapi tetap saja Ino tetap melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris OSIS KHS.

JEKLEK

Mati lampu.

DUAR

Petir menyambar.

Ino langsung pergi dan naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang. Shikamaru yang kaget karena Ino tiba-tiba saja memeluknya langsung membalikkan badannya hingga dia berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Takut" kata Ino sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah ada aku di sini!" kata Shikamaru sambil membalas pelukkan Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino pun langsung tertidur dengan posisi berpelukkan.

Malam begitu cepat. Bintang dan Bulan sudah melaksanakan tugasnya giliran matahari sekarang. Ino perlahan membuka matanya, dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang memeluknya begitupun Ino.

"_Kyaaa~~!_" kata Ino berteriak dan membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hoamm.." kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan miliknya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino langsung melihat ke arah dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jam setengah tujuh. HAH? Aku belum mandi!" kata Ino sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Gadis merepotkan!" kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatian!" kata Sakura mulai bicara. Saat ini adalah saatnya untuk pengumuman kegiatan festival musik. Seluruh siswa KHS sengaja dikumpulkan di aula untuk membahas festival ini.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui sebelumnya, setiap tahun KHS akan melangsungkan acara promosi ke sekolah-sekolah lain, terutama untuk Junior High School. Acara yang akan diadakah tahun ini adalah Festival Musik" kata Sakura

"Festival musik akan diadakan tanggal 22 September. Kita akan menjual tiket masuk untuk festival musik ini" kata Ino

"Bagi kalian yang ingin mengisi acara dapat mengambil formulir di Hinata atau Tenten. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Neji

"Jika mengadakan festival musik maka hanya bisa menampilkan anak-anak yang pandai bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik. Bagaimana dengan nasib anak-anak yang tidak dapat bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik?" tanya Karin

"Kita tidak hanya mengadakan Festival Musik. Kita menyediakan beberapa stan perestrakulikuler. Contohnya estrakulikuler cheers akan berjualan makanan. Atau yang lain sebagainya. Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Ino

"..." siswa-siswi KHS tidak ada yang bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya kita juga adakan sesi dansa. Sesi dansa topeng seperti layaknya Prom Night" kata Sakura menambahkan.

"Yeee! Hore!" teriak siswa-siswi KHS.

"Baik kami mohon partisipasinya untuk memeriahkan acara kita bersama ini. Sekian!" kata Neji.

"Baik anak-anak berhubung sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan festival musik tanggal 22 September nanti, jam pelajaran akan dikurangi dan kalian akan pulang lebih cepat. Dengan syarat pulang cepat untuk mempersiapkan festival nanti. Setelah acara ini kalian boleh pulang! Dan besok kalian tidak usah masuk sekolah!" jelas Kurenai

"Libur _Kurenai-sensei ?" _tanya siswa KHS

"Ya"

"HORE!" teriak siswa KHS serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah pengurus OSIS berkumpul untuk membicarakan hal seputar festival musik. Seperti biasa Sakura memimpin pertemuan OSIS itu

"Festival Musik akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Apa perlengkapan sudah siap Neji?" tanya Sakura

"Kemarin aku dan Lee sudah mengecek di ruang musik. Rata-rata beberapa alat musik sudah rusak, hanya piano dan satu gitar saja yang masih bisa digunakan. Yang lain benar-benar rusak, kita harus beli baru" jawab Neji

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan urusan kostum, Kakuzu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Masalah bahan sudah bisa, tinggal ukur dan jahit saja!" lapor Kakuzu

"Dekorasi?"

"Harga-harga bahan untuk dekorasi di Konoha sangat mahal. Apalagi kita harus membeli alat musik dan keperluan lainnya. Menggunakan barang bekas? Tidak mungkin" lapor Haku

"Formulir?"

"Sudah jadi, tinggal masalah anak-anak KHS yang ikut berpartisipasi saja" kata Tenten

"Bagus berarti kita hanya perlu membeli alat musik dan dekorasi. Aku sendiri yang akan membelinya, kita akan gunakan uang kegiatan siswa KHS, jika kurang kita gunakan uang kas OSIS, bagaimana?"

"Baik! Setuju!" jawab pengurus OSIS serempak

"Hmm.. Hinata bagaimana kondisi keuangan kas OSIS kita?"

"Lancar dan kalau dihitung-hitung kita bisa menyewa gedung kok _Sakura-chan!_" kata Hinata

"Kita akan adakan di KHS saja, hemat uang. Kira-kira di mana kita bisa membeli alat musik dan dekorasi yang murah dan berkualitas bagus?" tanya Sakura

"Sakura!"

"Ya Shion?"

"Suna. Alat musik dan dekorasi di sana bagus dan murah" kata Shion

"Baik aku akan memesannya ke Suna"

"Tapi, lebih baik kau datang ke Suna, karena terkadang alat musik kita pesan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kita" kata Lee

"Hah? Baiklah aku akan ke Suna bersama Hinata"

"Tapi Sakura kalau kau bersama Hinata, lalu yang mengurus formulir bagaimana?" tanya Ino

"Oh iya. Ya sudah kau ikut aku ke Suna. Uangnya di transfer saja ya Hinata!"

"Baik Sakura-chan"

"Oke. Silahkan pulang! _Ja mata ne~!_" kata Sakura mengakhiri rapat OSIS itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh pengurus OSIS membubarkan diri, sementara Ino dan Sakura menemui Tsunade untuk ijin membeli perlengkapan ke Suna.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ya masuk!" kata Tsunade. Sakura dan Ino lalu masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Sakura?Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade

"Begini _Tsunade-sama_ " kata Ino

"Panggil aku Bibi Tsunade saja. Ini sudah di luar jam sekolah" kata Tsunade

"Begini _Kaachan _aku dan Ino akan pergi ke Suna untuk membeli perlengkapan festival. Aku membutuhkan dana dari uang kegiatan siswa KHS. Kirim saja ke rekeningku"

"Kapan kalian ke Suna?"

"Entahlah bi, mungkin besok. Besok libur bukan?" jawab Ino

"Kalau kalian pergi besok, kalian akan lelah saat masuk sekolah nanti. Bagaimana kalau siang ini?"

"Ah,, ya sudah terserah. Yang penting _Kaachan _mengijinkan"

"_Kaachan _akan mengijinkan kalian asalkan kalian pergi dengan suami kalian"

"APA?" kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan

"Untuk apa bi,?"

"Ino, suami kalian itu sudah tinggal di Suna lebih dari satu tahun tentu saja mereka hafal jalan-jalan di Suna. Kalau kalian berangkat siang nanti, kalian akan sampai di sana malam hari, maka dari itu kalian harus mencari tempat penginapan" kata Tsunade

"Tempat penginapan? Butuh uang banyak untuk menyewanya!" kata Sakura

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ya masuk" kata Tsunade

"Shikamaru?" tanya Ino

"Hn"

"Tadi aku memanggil Shikamaru untuk mengikuti lomba MIPA se-Jepang nanti"

"Oh _Tsunade-sama _hanya memanggilku untuk memberi tahu itu!" kata Shikamaru

"Ya. Kau bersediakan?"

"Hn"

"_Kaachan, _aku rasa kami berangkat besok saja!" kata Sakura

"Kalian sedang membahas apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ini ... " Tsunade menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru tentang keberangkatan Sakura dan Ino ke Suna.

"Oh"

"Ada solusi?" tanya Tsunade

"Kita tak perlu tempat penginapan, _Kaachan_ dan_ Touchan _ada rumah di Suna. Kita bisa tinggal di sana" kata Shikamaru

"Ah.. ide bagus!" kata Tsunade

"Ya sudah _Kaachan, _aku pamit!" kata Sakura

"Ya hati-hatilah di jalan" kata Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru. Perlengkapan yang dibawa oleh mereka diantaranya adalah pakaian dan uang tentunya. Mereka akan dijemput oleh Kabuto menggunakan mobil Inoichi—_Touchan _Ino. Sudah satu jam yang lalu mereka berkumpul di rumah Shikamaru dan Ino.

Tet..tet..tet..

Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Kabuto lalu turun dan membantu para remaja itu manaikkan barang-barang bawaannya. Sama seperti ketika mereka pulang dari pantai, Shikamaru dan Ino duduk di paling belakang, Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di tengah. Tadinya Ino dan Sakura ingin duduk di tengah dan Sasuke dan Shikamaru di belakang. Tapi, Sasuke takut ia akan mengalami muntah kalau duduk di belakang. Maka dari itu, Ino dan Sasuke bertukar tempat.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi!" kata Kabuto

"Hn"

"Bagaimana pernikahan kalian?"

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Ah.. baiklah ayo kita ke Suna!" ajak Kabuto.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Suna, Sakura tertidur dengan bersender ke jendela sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya Kabuto, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang belum tidur.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak"

"Sini kau tidur di atas pahaku!" kata Shikamaru sambil memukul pahanya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mengantuk"

"Tidak usah bohong! Kalau kamu tidak mau di pahaku di pundakku saja!"

"Kalau aku mau tidur aku bisa tidur bersender ke jendela kok!" jawab Ino. Shikamaru yang merasa permintaannya diabaikan, memegang kepala Ino lalu menaruhnya di pundaknya

"Tidurlah! Pejalanan kita masih jauh!" kata Shikamaru sambil terus memegang kepala Ino. Ino yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya menuruti kemauan Shikamaru. Lama kelamaan Ino pun tertidur pulas, Shikamaru lalu memindahkan kepala Ino ke atas pahanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau kau lelah!" bisik Shikamaru sambil mulai memajukan mukanya dan berdekatan dengan pipi Ino

"Ehem.. Kau harus ingat di sini masih ada aku Tuan Nara" kata Kabuto sambil tersenyum

Shikamaru pun mengubah posisinya di posisi semula sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar kata-kata Tsunade, mereka akan sampai di Suna malam hari. Untungnya Yoshino dan Shikaku belum tidur. Sesampainya di rumah Nara di Suna, Kabuto membangunkan para remaja itu. Ino dan Sakura langsung di ajak masuk ke rumah oleh Yoshino, sedangkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shikaku, dan Kabuto membantu mengangkat barang bawaan mereka masing-masing. Setelah barang-barang mereka diangkat dan di taruh di dalam rumah, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga kecuali Kabuto.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Yoshino

"Melelahkan" jawab Shikamaru

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Sudah kok bi, tadi kami bawa bekal" jawab Sasuke

"Bekal? Kalian beli di salah satu rumah makan di Konoha?"

"Tidak, kami bawa masing-masing bi," jawab Sakura

"Oh bawa masing-masing, pasti _Sakura-chan_ dan Sasuke disiapkan oleh Mikoto ya?Kalau Shikamaru?"

"Ahh baiklah, Ino yang menyiapkannya _Kaachan!"_

"_Ino-chan_? Kamu memang istri yang baik!" goda Yoshino

"Ah.. _Kaachan _terlalu berlebihan memujiku" kata Ino.

"Oh ya kalian pasti lelah, di sini hanya ada empat kamar, Kabuto akan gunakan satu, Aku dan Yoshino satu, kalian satu kamar berdua tak apa kan?" jelas Shikaku

"Tak apa _Touchan_, nanti aku akan satu kamar dengan Sakura" kata Ino

"Loh kok dengan Sakura? Kamu dengan Shikamaru. Biarkan Sakura dengan Sasuke"

"Tapi _Kaachan _"

"Kau mau apa Shikamaru?"

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Kalian ini kan sudah ada ikatan suami-istri, jadi tidur satu ranjang juga tidak apa-apa!" kata Shikaku menjelaskan.

"Sudah kalian beristirahatlah! Kalian harus bangun pagi besok!" kata Yoshino mengingatkan. Shikamaru lalu membawa tasnya dan juga tas Ino ke kamar dulunya, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura tidur di kamar sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di atas ranjang sekarang. Memang bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura dan Sasuke tidur satu ranjang, tapi mereka sama-sama tidak nyaman. Sasuke berusaha untuk menstabilkan jantungnya yang dari tadi berdegub kencang, Sakura hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang berada di pipinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke tidur berhadapan, Sakura tidak bisa tidur. Sakura berkeringat dingin. Sakura takut, takut dengan Sasuke. Tapi takut yang ini berbeda, Ia takut ketahuan Sasuke kalau ia perlahan mulai mencintainya. Sasuke yang merasakan jika posisi tidur berhadapan ini tidak dapat membuat Sakura tidur segera mengubah posisinya membelakangi Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berubah posisi hanya tersenyum lega. Sakura pun mulai menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka malah tidur saling membelakangi. Mereka berdua menggunakan satu selimut, ketika Ino menarik selimutnya, Shikamaru juga menarik selimutnya. Shikamaru tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Ino!"

"Hn"

"Kau marah?"

"Marah? Tidak!"

"Tapi aku merasa kalau kau marah padaku"

"Perasaanmu saja!"

"Kau berubah"

"Aku tetap Ino yang biasa"

"Berubah menjadi lebih diam"

"..."

"Sejak kejadian di atap sekolah, kau menjadi pendiam"

"..."

"Aku merindukan Ino yang dulu, yang pertama kali bertemu mencaci makiku gara-gara segelas _orange juice!"_

"..." Ino diam sambil mengingat kejadian waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Shikamaru

"_Gomen _Ino!"

"Buat apa minta maaf? Ini salahku.. _Gomen Shika-kun!"_kata Ino sambil berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.

"Damai?" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking kanan miliknya

"Damai!" kata Ino sambil menyematkan jari kelingking kanannya ke jari kelingking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung memeluk Ino. Ino berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Shikamaru. Tapi apa daya, kalau Ino semakin kuat melepaskannya, Shikamaru semakin erat memeluk Ino. Ya di malam itu, kedua kalinya Shikamaru dan Ino tidur dengan posisi berpelukkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keempat remaja ini bangun pada pukul 8 pagi, perjalanan kemarin membuat keempat remaja ini kelelahan. Ino dan Sakura tidak sempat membantu Yoshino menyiapkan sarapan. Shikaku? Shikaku sudah pergi ke SHS untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kepala sekolah Suna. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Selesai sarapan, Ino dan Sakura membantu Yoshino beres-beres rumah. Yoshino dan Ino membereskan dapur, sedangkan Sakura membereskan meja makan.

"_Ino-chan!_"

"Ya _Kaachan" _jawab Ino lembut

"_Arigatou"_

"Untuk apa?"

"Menjaga Shikamaru. Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri, dia terlalu malas. Tapi, sejak ada kau, Shikamaru mulai berubah. Shikamaru berubah menjadi sedikit lebih rajin"

"Sedikit?"

"Ya. Biasanya jika ada liburan seperti ini Shikamaru selalu bangun jam 10 pagi. Hah malas sekali anak itu"

"_Kaachan _bisa saja!" kata Ino yang mulai blushing dengan pujian Yoshino tadi.

"Sejak aku pertama melihatmu, aku yakin kau istri yang pantas untuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang jelek, kau cantik layaknya bidadari. Shikamaru pemalas, kau? Rajin sekali"

"_Kaachan _, jangan meledek suami—_Gomen Kaachan!"_

"Suami? Kau sudah menerimanya menjadi suamimu? Apa kau sudah—"

"_Kaachan, _cepatlah! Aku dan yang lain harus segera membeli perlengkapan festival!" kata Shikamaru mengagetkan Yoshino dan Ino

"Ah ya sudah, Ino sudah sana pergilah! Biar _Kaachan _yang menyelesaikannya!"

"Ah tidak usah _Kaachan,_ sebentar lagi ya Shika!" kata Ino. Ino segera membereskan dapur dengan cepat. Selesai Ino membereskan dapur dan Sakura sudah selesai merapikan meja makan, mereka berdua berganti pakaian. Setelah semuanya siap, Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru, dan Sasuke segera berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Ino pergi ke pusat pembelanjaan di Suna. Agar menghemat waktu Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke tempat dekorasi, sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru pergi ke tempat alat musik. Sakura dan Sasuke menyusuri setiap toko yang ada di Suna, ketika sudah ditemukan toko dekorasi, Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke toko itu. Di dalam toko itu terdapat banyak dekorasi yang menarik dan juga cantik. Sakura memilih beberapa dekorasi, Sasuke membantu Sakura memilih dekorasi untuk festival nanti. Setelah memilih beberapa, Sakura dan Sasuke ke meja kasir.

"Sasuke?"

"Matsuri? Kau bekerja di sini? Bukannya kamu _home-schooling?_"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ternyata _home-schooling _itu tidak enak ya! Hei siapa namamu?" tanya Matsuri kepada Sakura

"Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya

"Oh, Sasuke dia ini pacarmu di Konoha?"

"Eh.. bukan, aku hanya Ketua OSIS di KHS" jawab Sakura gugup

"Hn"

"Aku kira kau sudah bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang menjadi korbanmu"

"Korban?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Dia ini di SHS terkenal dengan ke-playboy-annya"

"Sudahlah Matsuri, itu masa lalu! Aku minta antarkan dekorasi ini ke Konoha tanggal 12 September ya?" jawab Sasuke

"Baik kau bisa transfer uangnya"

"Oh baiklah. _Arigatou Matsuri-chan _!" kata Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali ke tempat parkiran mobil milik Inoichi.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Ino pergi ke tempat alat musik. Suasana Suna kali itu sangat panas membuat Ino tidak bersemangat hari ini. Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan Ino tampak kesal karena Ino berjalan lambat sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Ino dan masuk ke toko alat musik.

"Shika!"

"Kau sih berjalan lama sekali!" kata Shikamaru. Ketika Shikamaru dan Ino sudah masuk ke toko musik itu dilihatnya berbagai jenis alat musik ada di sini. Gitar, biola, piano, harpa, dan masih banyak lagi ada di sini. Ino yang tidak mengetahui tentang musik hanya bisa melihat dan memandang alat musik yang cantik-cantik ini. Sementara Shikamaru meraih sebuah gitar berwarna putih. Shikamaru memainkan gitar itu, ia memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang belum pernah didengar Ino sebelumnya. Syairnya indah, Shikamaru menyanyikannya pun dengan penuh perasaan.

_Her favourite colour is purple_

_Her eyes same with the sky_

_You know, who is that? That is …_

Sebelum melanjutkan lagunya, Shikamaru berhenti memainkan gitar putih itu dan menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya semula. Shikamaru kemudian menghampiri Ino

"Sudah pesan?"

"Belum. Aku tak mengerti soal musik"

"_mendokusai~!_ Kau bisa minta bantuan si pemilik toko ini"

"Ah.. iya aku lupa!"

"Merepotkan!"

"Shika" kata Ino sebelum Ia pergi menuju si pemilik toko.

"Hn"

"Lagu siapa itu aku baru mendengarnya"

"Lagu ciptaanku. Kenapa?"

"Bagus aku suka!" kata Ino sambil menuju meja si pemilik toko. Ino berbicara kepada si pemilik toko. Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup lama, Ino dan Shikamaru menuju pintu keluar toko musik itu. Ino yang berjalan duluan di depan Shikamaru tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ino langsung membantu orang itu berdiri.

"_Gomen~! _Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ah tidak apa" kata orang itu

"Ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu. Hei aku belum pernah melihatmu, siapa namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Kau?"

"Sabaku no Temari"

"…." Ino tidak menjawab. Ino hanya diam sambil mengamati gadis yang ia tabrak tadi yang bernama Sabaku no Temari. Shikamaru yang baru keluar dikagetkan dengan hadirnya sosok lain selain Ino.

"Shikamaru? Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan datang ke Suna?" tanya Temari langsung meninggalkan Ino yang berada di belakangnya dan segera menghampiri Shikamaru

"Hn. Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku disuruh _Touchanmu _mengambil pesanan barang laboratorium, maklum aku Ketua OSIS Suna bukan? Kau bersama siapa ke Suna?" tanya Temari

"Yamanaka Ino" kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino. Temari langsung berbalik menghadap Ino. Temari menatap Ino berbeda dari tatapan saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Temari

"Tidak!" kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan

"Oh syukurlah..! Aku kira—ahh sudahlah lupakan!"

"Temari aku harus pergi. Ayo Ino! _Ja mata ne~!" _kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino dan berlari menuju parkiran mobil milik Inoichi. Sesampainya di parkiran, Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura, dan Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah Nara yang berada di Suna.

.

.

.

.

.

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Chibiusa**** : **Maaf telat upload chapter 4 ini yaa! _Gomen~!_

**Kyuuka : **Ahh.. maaf ya maaf banget.. Feel ShikaIno-nya belum dapet ya! Maaf! Gomen! Sorry! Kalau chapter ini gi mana? Romancenya dapet gak buat ShikaIno-nya? Sai? Lihat aja nanti chapter 5 nya wkwk :D Makasih.. sarannya berguna kok . Arigatou~!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 4 FINISH! HORE! *jingkrak-jingkrak* Aduh di chapter bikin adegan romance-nya maksa banget deh! Jangan tanya tentang lagu yang dinyanyiin Shikamaru ya? Tadinya mau dibikin lagu dari mana gitu..! Tapi biar tambah romance biar Shikamaru yang bikin lagu itu haha XP Masalah lagu itu, readers nyanyiin aja terserah mau pake lagu apa wkwk :D Maaf ya jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan.. Gomen~ Tapi semoga aja para readers suka ! *maksa*

**Don't forget!**

**Give me REVIEW**

**Thank you ! :* {}**


	5. This is Love? Troublesome

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing : ShikaIno + SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

Makasih buat yang udah mau Review haha :D

_Semoga suka dengan Chapter 5 ini ._

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku kira kau sudah bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang menjadi korbanmu"_

"_Korban?" tanya Sakura_

"_Ya. Dia ini di SHS terkenal dengan ke-playboy-annya"_

"_Sudahlah Matsuri, itu masa lalu! Aku minta antarkan dekorasi ini ke Konoha tanggal 12 September ya?" jawab Sasuke_

"_Baik kau bisa transfer uangnya"_

"_Oh baiklah. Arigatou Matsuri-chan !" kata Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali ke tempat parkiran mobil milik Inoichi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Temari_

"_Tidak!" kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan_

"_Oh syukurlah..! Aku kira—ahh sudahlah lupakan!"_

"_Temari aku harus pergi. Ayo Ino! Ja mata ne~!" kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino dan berlari menuju parkiran mobil milik Inoichi. Sesampainya di parkiran, Shikamaru,Ino,Sakura, dan Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah Nara yang berada di Suna._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal lebih lama di sini? Jadi rumah ini tidak terasa sepi!" kata Yoshino. Ino,Shikamaru,Sakura, dan Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha karena tugasnya sudah beres.

"_Kaachan _saja yang ke Konoha?" jawab Ino menawarkan.

"Haha baiklah, hari Sabtu nanti _Kaachan _akan ke Konoha" kata Yoshino

"Ayo! Kita harus segera berangkat!" kata Kabuto. Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil dengan posisi sama dengan keberangkatan mereka ke Suna.

"Kalian hati-hati di jalan!"

"Baik _Kaachan! _Kami pergi dulu!" kata Ino. Setelah itu Ino,Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura pulang ke Konoha bersama Kabuto.

.

.

**_Alur di percepat ! Tiba di Konoha XP_**

.

.

Perjalanan yang panjang sudah ditempuh Ino,Shikamaru,Sasuke, dan juga Sakura untuk kembali ke Konoha. Setelah tiba di perbatasan Konoha, Ino dan Sakura membangunkan suami mereka. Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang baru bangun itu langsung menguap lebar, terutama Shikamaru.

"Kalian langsung pulang?" tanya Kabuto sambil melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menyetir mobil itu.

"Iya !" jawab Sasuke

"Eh, tidak aku masih ada tugas OSIS. Antarkan aku ke KHS!"

"Ya sudah, aku akan membantu mu _Forehead_!" kata Ino menawarkan diri.

"Kabuto antarkan gadis-gadis ini ke KHS, baru kau mengantarkan kami!" kata Shikamaru

"Ah baiklah!" kata Kabuto sambil membawa mobilnya ke Konoha High School.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino

"Hn"

"Jika kamu lapar, makan saja bekalmu ya!" kata Ino

"Baik! Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa membeli makanan nanti bersama Sakura!"

"Ah baiklah!"

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai di sebrang KHS. Ino dan Sakura turun dari mobil, sedangkan Shikamaru pindah tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura dan Ino menyebrang, mereka berdua sempat melambaikan tangan mereka.

Kabuto,Shikamaru, dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

"Shikamaru!"

"Hn"

"Apa kau mulai bisa menerima pernikahan ini?"

"Mungkin. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku masih ragu"

"Kalian ini, bukannya bersyukur mendapatkan istri yang cantik-cantik malah meragukan hubungan kalian!" kata Kabuto menyela percakapan Shikamaru dan Sasuke

"Diamlah kau Kabuto!" kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit berteriak

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di ruangan OSIS sambil melanjutkan beberapa pekerjaan mereka. Selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, Ino dan Sakura merapikan ruang OSIS yang sangat berantakan ini.

"_Pig_!" panggil Sakura yang sedang merapikan kursi-kursi

"Ya" sahut Ino yang segera menaruh tumpukkan berkas-berkas di sebuah laci khusus

"Kemari!" ajak Sakura yang sudah duduk duluan

"Ada apa _Forehead!" _tanya Ino

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu!"

"Apa?" tanya Ino yang sudah mulai penasaran

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan salah satu teman Sasuke di Suna, namanya Matsuri. Katanya –" kata Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Apa?"

"Sasuke playboy!"

"Sasuke playboy? Wajar saja, Sasuke tampan bukan?" jawab Ino

"Iya, eh tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Mungkin. Seperti kataku dia tampan!" kata Ino

"Tapi—"

"Becanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukai suami dari sahabat pink-ku ini!" kata Ino sambil membentuk huruf V di tangannya

"Dasar _Pig!"_

"Aku juga ingin bercerita"

"Apa?" kini giliran Sakura yang penasaran

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis teman Shikamaru—"

"Hanya teman? Kau tidak usah cemburu!" potong Sakura

"Aku belum beres!" teriak Ino

"Ah baiklah lanjutkan!"

"Namanya Temari dia perempuan yang menyukai Shikamaru?"

"Hah? Apa? Lanjut.. lanjut!"

"Apalagi?"

"Bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru?"

"Malas"

"Nah.. itu tandanya Shikamaru tidak menyukai Temari!"

"Tapi Shikamaru selalu memasang muka malas, _Forehead!_"

"Ah pemuda itu susah ditebak!"

"Oh iya Sakura, apa Sai tahu tentang pernikahan ini?"

"Sepertinya _Kaachan_ dan_ Touchan _tidak ingin Sai tahu kok!"

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk saja! Tidak dikunci!" kata Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut panjang masuk ke ruang OSIS itu.

"Hinata? Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sekolah?" tanya Ino

"Ah iya _Ino-chan_, aku mengambil beberapa barang di loker. _Ino-chan _sendiri?"

"Berhentilah menggunakan embel-embel chan padaku Hinata, cukup panggil Ino saja! Aku membantu Sakura"

"Oh. Ayo kita keluar, sepertinya gedungnya ingin dikunci!" ajak Hinata

"Ya sudah ayo!" jawab Ino dan Sakura serempak. Ino,Sakura, dan Hinata pun keluar dari gedung KHS dan menuju pintu gerbang. Di depan pintu gerbang rupanya ada sebuah motor putih.

"Bukankah itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Iya untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Ino

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto. Sakura,Ino dan Hinata lalu menuju motor Naruto.

"Kalian jadian?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan

"Ti..dak.. kok _Sakura-chan, Ino-chan_!" kata Hinata gugup

"Aku hanya meminta Hinata menemaniku berkeliling Konoha" jawab Naruto

"Ah.. baiklah selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Sakura dan Ino sambil berjalan menuju halte bus dekat KHS.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto. Hinata lalu duduk di atas motor putih milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Naruto berkeliling Konoha bersama Hinata. Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Hinata dan Naruto segera masuk ke kediaman Namikaze itu. Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang tamu, Minato dan Kushina rupanya sedang berada di ruang tamu.

"Naruto, siapa gadis ini?" tanya Kushina

"_Kaachan _perkenalkan namanya Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sini duduk!" ajak Minato. Naruto dan Hinata lalu duduk di atas sofa berwarna hijau ini.

"Ehm.. apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Minato

"_Touchan! _Aku hanya memintanya mengantarku keliling Konoha" kata Naruto membantah perkataan ayahnya ini.

"Tapi kalau dilihat Hinata ini mirip dengan teman Naruto dulu ya? Siapa ya namanya?" kata Kushina sambil mengingat-ingat teman Naruto dulu.

"Paman,bibi, aku harus segera pulang"

"Loh Hinata-chan kok buru-buru?"

"Iya bi, nanti ada acara keluarga"

"Ya sudah aku mengantar Hinata dulu!" kata Naruto sambil keluar dari rumahnya itu

"Naruto!" panggil Minato dari belakang. Naruto dan Hinata pun berbalik menghadap Minato

" Ada apa?"

"Kau dan Hinata bisa jadi pasangan yang " kata Minato sukses membuat pipi Naruto dan Hinata memerah. Naruto segera menyalakan mesin motornya. Setelah itu Hinata duduk di belakang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin menemani Sakura masuk menelusuri gang menuju rumahnya , Uchiha Sakura. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya, Sakura mundur lagi dan segera membungkukan badannya. Sakura menutupi badannya dengan pohon yang ada, sambil bersembunyi Sakura mengintip lewat celah-celah yang ada. Sasuke bersama Sasori. Cukup lama Sasori berbincang dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu, Sasori pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakura segera masuk ke rumahnya dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura? Mengapa kau tampak lelah?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasori padamu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Dia memintaku menjauhimu!" kata Sasuke

"Lalu?"

"Kalau tidak sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku"

"_Gomen Sasuke-kun! _"

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi diancam oleh Sasori!"

"Ah sudah lupakan! Sekarang cepat kau mandi, _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan _menunggu kita di meja makan. Katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah" jawab Sakura sambil pergi menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima!"_ kata Ino mengucap salam. Setelah mengucapkan itu ia melepaskan alas kakinya. Ino pergi menuju dapur, dibukanya kulkas dan mengambil air dingin. Mengambil satu gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin yang tadi dia ambil.

"Ke mana Shikamaru?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ino lalu pergi ke lantai atas tempat kamarnya dan Shikamaru berada. Ino membuka pintu kamarnya ternyata Shikamaru sedang menelpon dengan seseorang. Setelah melihat Ino, Shikamaru lalu mematikan handphonenya

"Ino, kau sudah makan?"

"Hn" jawab Ino singkat. Ino mengambil handuk setelah itu mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

Lagu dari Britney Spears yang berjudul Sometimes terdengar dari handphone Ino.

"_Moshi-moshi!"_

"_Moshi-moshi!"_

"Sai?" kata Ino. Shikamaru yang tadi sibuk bermain handphonenya segera menatap Ino yang berbicara dengan Sai lewat telepon

"Kau ada di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu jam 10 di rumahmu, katanya kau pergi. Aku telpon gak di bales. Sekarang aku ada di rumahmu!" kata Sai

"APA? Oh ya sebentar lagi aku sampai! Tunggu!" kata Ino sambil menutup handphonenya. Ino segera mengambil pakaian jalan-jalannya dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Shikamaru yang tahu kalau Ino akan pergi, berganti pakaian juga.

Ino keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Shikamaru yang sudah rapi. Ino segera menuju meja riasnya. Menyisirnya membiarkan rambutnya terurai panjang dan mengenakan jepit bunga mawar ungu. Sambil menyisir Ino bertanya kepada Shikamaru

"Mengapa kau ganti?"

"Kau akan pergi bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Ah baiklah ayo!" kata Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino pergi menuju garasi tempat motor hitam milik Shikamaru berada. Setelah dikeluarkan dari garasi, Ino segera duduk di belakang Shikamaru. Perjalanan dari rumah Nara ke rumah Yamanaka cukup jauh. Shikamaru dan Ino pun membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

Di pertigaan ke rumah Ino. Ino meminta Shikamaru menurunkannya di situ.

"_Arigatou _sudah mengantarku!" kata Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya membalas kata-kata Ino sambil memberikan senyum tipis bahkan senyum yang nyaris tidak dapat dilihat.

Ino lalu menghampiri Sai yang sedang berada di dalam mobilnya. Ino membuka pintu mobil Sai.

"_Gomen Sai-kun! _" kata Ino yang segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sai

"Sudah lupakan! Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sai

"Kau yang mengajakku!" jawab Ino

"Baiklah kita langsung makan saja di restaurant!" kata Sai sambil melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan keluarganya baronya sedang makan malam. Selesai makan malam, Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berhadapan menunggu siapa yang akan berbicara duluan.

"Sakura,Sasuke!" panggil Mikoto

"Ya"

"Aku dan Mikoto, menyuruh Sai untuk tinggal beberapa hari di sini!" kata Fugaku

"Lalu, kami sepakat akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah Tsunade dan Jiraiya!"

"Ah baiklah _Touchan-Kaachan_!" jawab Sakura

"Hanya beberapa hari kok! Kami juga tidak bermaksud mengusirmu!" jelas Fugaku

"Iya aku mengerti kok _Touchan!" _jawab Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalian istirahat saja besok kalian harus sekolah kan? _Oyasumi Nasai~" _kata Mikoto. Sakura dan Sasuke pun masuk ke kamarnya. Sampai di kamar mereka langsung berganti baju tidur dan langsung tidur di ranjang mereka. Sakura yang kelelahan sudah tertidur pulas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap muka Sakura dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura. 'Sakura apa kau nanti akan merindukanku?' kata Sasuke dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sai dan Ino sedang menunggu makan malam di salah satu restaurant ternama. Sai dari tadi hanya memerhatikan Ino. Ino yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan hanya memandang pakaiannya. Selesai makan, Sai dan Ino hanya diam. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ino!" kata Sai mencoba memecah keheningan

"Ya?"

Sai tidak menjawab Ino. Sai lalu pindah tempat, Sai duduk di samping kanan Ino sekarang.

"Kau terlihat cantik!"

"_Arigatou!"_kata Ino blushing

"Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya ya? Padahal seorang gadis cantik berada dalam kehidupanku!" kata Sai. Ino tidak menjawab Ia hanya diam sambil menatap muka Sai. Wajah Sai semakin lama semakin mendekati Ino.

30 cm

20 cm

Sedikit lagi bibir Sai akan bertemu dengan bibir Ino. Ino hanya bisa menutup matanya tanpa melihat apa yang terjadi.

10 cm

"Hai!" sapa seseorang mengagetkan Ino dan Sai. Ino dan Sai lalu mencari arah sumber suara tadi.

"Shikamaru?" kata Ino

"Aku boleh gabung!"

"Ya" jawab Ino. Sai hanya menatap Shikamaru aneh. Shikamaru segera duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dan Sai. Seorang pelayan lalu datang menuju meja Sai,Ino dan Shikamaru sambil mengantarkan 2 piring steak. Sai menaruh satu piring steak untuk Ino dan satu piring lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin beli sendiri!" kata Sai kepada Shikamaru

"Hn"

"_Itadakimasu!_" kata Sai. Ino hanya sibuk memotong-motong steak miliknya.

"Ini kita makan berdua saja! Lagi pula aku tidak boleh makan malam terlalu sering!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru

"Sudah kau saja! Aku sudah makan tadi!" jawab Shikamaru. Ino yang merasa permintaannya ditolah Shikamaru segera menusuk satu potongan steak dan memberikannya pada Shikamaru.

"Aaa!" kata Ino sepertii menyuapkan makanan kepada anak kecil. Shikamaru lalu membuka mulutnya. Sai hanya melihat adegan romantis Ino dan Shikamaru. Sai hanya merasa bahwa acara ini adalah acara Ino dan Shikamaru dan dia adalah orang ketiganya. 'Nanas jelek itu sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sih?' tanya Sai dalam hati.

Mereka bertiga lalu berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal. Sudah 2 jam mereka berada di restaurant itu. Shikamaru lalu pamit pulang duluan.

"Aku pulang duluan ya! _Ja mata ne~!_" kata Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan Ino dan Sai.

"Ayo Sai aku sudah lelah! Antarkan aku pulang ya!" pinta Ino

"Baiklah" jawab Sai. Ino dan Sai lalu masuk mobil milik Sai. Dalam perjalanan Said an Ino hanya ngobrol-ngobrol seputar sekolah dan festival musik nanti. Tiba-tiba handphone Ino bergetar, ada sms

From : Nanas Jenius

Aku menunggumu di rumah Yamanaka. Cepat pulang _Ms. Troublesome!_

Ino yang membaca pesan dari Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Sai yang melihat Ino tiba-tiba tersenyum merasa aneh.

"Dari siapa?"

"Ah.. bukan siapa-siapa"

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kau tiba-tiba tersenyum. Siapa?"

"Baiklah ini dari Sakura!" kata Ino terpaksa berbohong. Setelah Sai tahu, ia langsung melanjutkan acara menyetirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang sedang menunggu Ino di rumah mertuanya hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Inoichi. Tiba-tiba ada suara mobil Sai. Shikamaru lalu memandang mobil Sai dari dalam rumah melalui jendela. Inoichi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ahh iya _touchan, _ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau sampai rela menunggu Ino? Padahal kau sangat membenci hal-hal yang merepotkan bukan?" tanya Inoichi

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan Ino. Aku takut Sai melakukan sesuatu kepada Ino"

"Hanya kekhawatiran?"

"Ya"

"Bukan karena cemburu?"

Shikamaru hanya diam. Otak jeniusnya berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada ayah mertuanya ini. Sementara itu, Inoichi hanya menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh menantunya itu.

"Hmm mu—"

"Permisi!" kata Ino mengagetkan Inoichi dan Shikamaru. Ino langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. Misae yang melihat menantu dan putrinya sedang berbincang-bincang langsung ikut bergabung di samping Inoichi.

"Sudah kalian pulang saja, besok jangan sampai telat ke sekolah!" kata Inoichi

"Ah baiklah! _Touchan Kaachan _, _Ino-chan _pulang dulu ya! _Ja mata ne~!_" kata Ino yang menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"Ya. Jaga suamimu baik-baik!" pesan Misae

"eh.." kata Ino . Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan istrinya dan ibu mertuanya hanya tersenyum. 'Ia sudah menjagaku' kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu pulang ke rumah mereka kembali. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung tertidur pulas dan tentunya bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kantin KHS sangat ramai. Banyak anak yang membeli makanan di kantin yang katanya terdapat berbagai jenis makanan ini. Ino dan Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di kantin itu. Sakura makan sambil mengerjakan tugas OSISnya lagi, sementara itu Ino hanya membantu Sakura.

"Ino"

"Tumben kau memanggilku dengan kata 'Ino'?" tanya Ino

"Hah kau suka dipanggil _Pig?_"

"Ah.. tidak mana mungkin!"

"Kembali ke pembicaraan"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumahku"

"Bukannya kau memang sudah tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Rumah Haruno maksudku!"

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Sai akan tinggal di sana dan _Kaachan _tidak ingin Sai tahu tentang pernikahan kami"

"Tumben, Sai kan sudah nge-kost?"

"Ya. Aku dengar dari _Touchan_, nguping maksudku. Ada rahasia yang ingin diberitahukan kepada Sai"

"Apa? Kau tahu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Tentu saja, Sai sebenarnya bukan anak kandung dari _Kaachan_ku" kata Sakura berbisik

"APA?" tanya Ino yang kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura. Ino langsung meminum _orange juice _yang tadi Ia pesan.

"Sai sebenarnya anak dari tetangga _Kaachan,_karena kekurangan biaya hidup, _Kaachan _membantu dengan merawat Sai"

"Lalu? Sai itu sebenarnya anak siapa?"

"Entahlah. Klannya juga tidak jelas, masalahnya orang tua Sai sudah meninggal. Hanya tinggal kakaknya yang bernama Deidara"

"APA? Kau tahu sampai sejauh ini?"

"Ya, Sasuke memberitahuku" kata Sakura sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kemarin aku dan Sai makan malam"

"APA? Bagaimana dengan pemalas itu?"

"Dia ikut. Jadi kami makan bertiga"

"Kau mengundang—"

"Permisi, membicarakanku?" kata seseorang yaitu Shikamaru. Shikamaru datang bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Pemuda-pemuda itu langsung duduk di meja yang digunakan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei! Kau lihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino

"Enggak. Paling sedang latihan buat lomba renang nanti!" jawab Ino

"_Dobe,_ kau suka pada gadis lavender itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku juga tidak yakin _Teme _. Hinata mirip dengan teman semasa kecilku!" jawab Naruto

"Jangan sampai kau menyakiti Hinata!" kata Sakura sambil memukul kepala Naruto

"Aww.. Sasuke, gadismu ini kejam sekali! Lebih kejam dibanding mantan-mantanmu yang lain!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya

"KA-MI TI-DAK JA-DI-AN NA-RU-TO!" kata Sakura sengaja mengeja kalimat-kalimatnya

Kring..kring..kring..

Bel pertanda masuk pun dibunyikan. Namun sayang bel kali ini artinya tanda latihan anak-anak yang akan mengisi acara festival nanti. Ino dan Sakura lalu pergi ke loker mereka, disusul oleh pemuda-pemuda baru KHS. Sakura akan berlatih menyanyi untuk festival nanti. Sementara Ino, hanya akan menyeleksi anak-anak yang pantas ditampilkan dalam festival nanti. Ya seorang penari balet seperti Ino mungkin tidak akan digunakan pada festival musik kali ini. Sementara pemuda-pemuda baru KHS harus pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing ya terkecuali Shikamaru, yang harus menjalani latihan untuk lomba MIPA se-Jepang nanti.

Ino pergi ke ruang latihan, ruang yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan balet sekarang dijadikan ruangan untuk seleksi. Ino tentunya tidak sendirian menyeleksi para peserta, Ia ditemani oleh guru kesayangannya Kurenai. Di KHS Ino lebih dekat dengan sepasang suami istri ini, yaitu Asuma dan Kurenai. Kurenai lalu duduk di samping Ino.

"_Konnichiwa Ino-chan!"_

"_Konnichiwa Kurenai-sensei!"_

"Ah sepertinya para penari tidak akan digunakan dalam festival kali ini!"

"Ya memang. Aku hanya bertugas sebagai penerima tamu haha.." kata Ino

"Oh ya! Saat festival nanti kau bawa kostum baletmu ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bawa saja, akan dijadikan hiasan mungkin oleh anak-anak cheerleaders" kata Kurenai. Ino adalah gadis yang sangat cantik banyak orang yang mengganggapnya seorang Barbie. Dengan postur Ino yang bisa dibilang '_perfect' _itu Ino pandai menari-nari. Kurenai sebagai guru keterampilan dan bisa dibilang pelatih balet dan cheerleaders sangat mengagumi Ino. Bisa dibilang Ino adalah anak kesayangannya.

"Ah baiklah!"

"Sudah kau pulang saja! Kau lelah! Biar nanti suamiku yang membantuku menyeleksi!"

"Tidak usah _sensei _! _Asuma-sensei _pasti sibuk mengurus peserta lomba MIPA nanti. Bukannya hari ini _Asuma-sensei _harus melatih Shikamaru?"

"Oh ya aku lupa! Shikamaru? Siapa dia? Aku baru mengenalnya!"

"Oh dia anak baru dari SHS, rambutnya model nanas. Dan _Kurenai-sensei _tahu? Dia memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. Tapi sayang dia sangat pemalas. Dia sudah dipercayai _Tsunade-sama _untuk mengikuti lomba ini!" jawab Ino dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Oh.. sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang Shikamaru. Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Kurenai berhasil membuat Ino menelan ludahnya. 'Seandainya _sensei _tahu kalau dia bukan pacarku melainkan suamiku, mungkin _sensei _akan kaget!' kata Ino dalam hati

"Jangan diam saja! Ayo kita mulai seleksinya!" ajak Kurenai. Ino dan Kurenai lalu mendengar dan melihat segala penampilan dari peserta festival ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru segera memberikan lembar jawaban soal MIPA kepada Asuma. Asuma memeriksa sebentar jawaban Shikamaru tadi. Shikamaru hanya duduk sambil tertidur

"Shikamaru!"

"Ya?"

"Hasilnya memuaskan ! Tidak ada yang salah!"

"Hn"

"Pantas saja kau dipercayakan kepala sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba ini!"

"…."

"Baik kau boleh pulang sekarang!"

"_Arigatou Asuma-sensei!"_ kata Shikamaru sambil keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Ketika Shikamaru baru melangkahkan kaki kanannya keluar dari kelas itu. Asuma memanggilnya

"Kau tidak mau ikut ke ruang seleksi?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak suka musik!"

"Tapi aku tahu kau bisa memainkan beberapa alat musikkan?"

"Hn"

"Kau tidak ingin melihat gadis incaranmu?"

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah penasaran

"Yamanaka Ino si penari balet pembawa 5 piala untuk KHS, ketua cheerleaders yang memberikan 2 piala, dan sekertaris OSIS"

"Ah—"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu dari sikapmu, jika kau tidur di kelas kau akan mengambil posisi tidur untuk menghadap gadis Yamanaka itu"

"Hanya tidur? Tidak bisa dijadikan bukti!"

"Lalu mengapa kau selalu datang bersamaan dengan gadis Yamanaka itu?"

"Kebetulan!" jawab Shikamaru

"Kebetulan? Dan setiap pagi kau selalu berangkat bersamanya? Ayolah kita sesama pria!" kata Asuma

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Kau sudah menyatakan cinta?" pertanyaan Asuma membuat Shikamaru harus menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Ayo! _Asuma-sensei _katanya kau ingin pergi ke ruang seleksi!" ajak Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan duluan mendahului Asuma untuk pergi ke ruang seleksi. 'Kalau bukan karena otakku yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan _Asuma-sensei _aku sekarang akan pulang dan tidur!' kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Asuma hanya mengikuti anak didik barunya ini ke ruang seleksi.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk di sebelah kanan Ino, sementara Asuma di sebelah kanan Kurenai. Mereka berempat sekarang sedang menyeleksi peserta festival musik nanti. Selesai peserta terakhir, Kurenai dan Asuma segera meninggalkan Ino dan Shikamaru dalam ruangan itu. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran

"Kenapa kau ikut jadi tim penyeleksi?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru

"_Asuma-sensei _yang menyuruhku"

"Oh" kata Ino. Shikamaru tidak menjawab 'oh'an punya Ino. Sesampainya di parkiran, Shikamaru dan Ino melihat Karin yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sasuke. Ino dan Shikamaru pun datang menghampiri Karin dan Sasuke.

"Karin?" tanya Ino

"Apa?" jawab Karin

"Ah ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu! _Ja mata ne !"_kata Sasuke meninggalkan Ino, Karin dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Karin?"

"Hanya ngobrol!"

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura?"

"Sejak apa kau peduli dengan hal yang merepotkan Shikamaru?" kata Sasuke sambil menaiki motornya dan melaju meninggalkan Shikamaru. 'Sejak aku sudah menikah! Istriku saja merepotkan' kata Shikamaru dalam hati. Sementara itu Karin dan Ino sedang berdebat.

"Sasuke bilang dia belum punya pacar, jadi aku masih bisa mendekatinya!" kata Karin sedikit berteriak

"Tetap saja tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Sasuke? Lalu Shikamaru?" tanya Karin

"Ini bukan tentangku tapi untuk per—ahh sudah lupakan aku malas berdebat denganmu!" kata Ino sambil menyusul Shikamaru. 'per? Pernikahan? Atau Pertunangan? Mana mungkin! Sasuke belum dimiliki siapa-siapa!' kata Karin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Chibiusa **: SasuSaku yaa? Wah _Gomen _ya! Chapter ini SasuSakunya gak romantis dulu. Hehe.. but chapter-chapter ke depan romancenya di tambah kok !

**Kyuuka ** : _Arigatou~! _Akhirnya feelnya dapet! Ini chapter 5nya ;p

.

.

.

.

.

Gak akan berlama-lama saya HANYA minta review.

Kritik.

Pujian.

Saran.

Etc.

**REVIEW! OH REVIEW! *cheerleaders***

**Don't forget**


	6. KHS Music Festival

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing : ShikaIno + SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

_Semoga gak bosen sama cerita ini.. Tapi semakin suka dan mau kasih reviewnya :D Dan makasih yaa buat semua yang udah mau review plus ngikutin cerita ini _

_Dan maaf alurnya di percepat-percepat hehe _

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"_Sasuke bilang dia belum punya pacar, jadi aku masih bisa mendekatinya!" kata Karin sedikit berteriak_

"_Tetap saja tidak boleh!"_

"_Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Sasuke? Lalu Shikamaru?" tanya Karin_

"_Ini bukan tentangku tapi untuk per—ahh sudah lupakan aku malas berdebat denganmu!" kata Ino sambil menyusul Shikamaru. 'per? Pernikahan? Atau Pertunangan? Mana mungkin! Sasuke belum dimiliki siapa-siapa!' kata Karin dalam hatinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Alur di percepat yaa.. sekarang saatnya untuk Festival Musik 22 September**_

.

.

.

Semua siswa-siswi KHS tampak sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk konser. Ada beberapa siswa yang mengecek barang, menghitung kapasitas barang, dan masih banyak lagi. Ino dan Sakura juga tampak sedang mengatur para pengisi acara. Sedangkan beberapa pengurus OSIS yang tidak bertugas apa-apa menyambut para tamu. Selesai mengatur para pengisi acara, Ino dan Sakura menyambut para tamu di depan pintu aula.

Ino dan Sakura memasang wajah semanis dan seramah mungkin. Beberapa orang ada yang Ino dan Sakura kenal dan banyak yang tidak. Rata-rata yang menghadiri festival musik kali ini adalah orang dari kota lain. Rombongan dari Suna sudah datang, Sakura dan Ino lalu memberikan senyum terbaik mereka. Yang pertama turun adalah mertua Ino—Nara Shikaku bersama Yoshino. Sakura yang berada di samping Ino berbisik

"Mertuamu!" kata Sakura

"Aku tahu, Sakura!"

"Hei itu Matsuri, orang yang dulu pernah aku ceritakan." kata Sakura

"Yang berambut coklat itu?"

"Ya." jawab Sakura. Shikaku dan Matsuri lalu berjalan melewati Ino dan Sakura. Mobil yang membawa rombongan dari Suna lalu pergi menuju tempat parkir. Ketika melihat orang yang turun dari mobil itu, Ino shock, Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Ino berubah langsung bertanya pada Ino.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu Temari." kata Ino sambil menunjuk gadis berkucir empat.

"Oh.. untuk apa dia kemari?"

"Dia tamu undangan _Forehead!" _kata Ino. Temari yang berjalan melewati Ino dan Sakura lalu memberikan senyumnya. Gaun berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sangat cocok dengan gaya milik Sabaku no Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Konbanwa! _Tamu undangan dan juga para penonton Festival KHS!" sapa Tenten—pembawa acara.

"_Konbanwa!" _seru para penonton yang berada di aula KHS itu.

"Sekarang kita akan menyaksikan festival musik yang diadakan oleh _Konoha High School _. Penampilan pertama dari Haku dan Zabuza. Silahkan menikmati!" kata Tenten yang langsung turun dari atas panggung. Haku dan Zabuza lalu naik ke atas panggung menggantikan Tenten.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di stand milik anak-anak Cheerleaders. Ino dan Sakura memesan makanan dari stand yang dihiasi oleh berbagai pernak-pernih ala anak cheerleaders. Setelah pesanan Ino dan Sakura datang, Ino dan Sakura lalu menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

"_Pig,_ Temari itu terlihat cerdas ya dari mukanya!"

"Tentu saja, dia Ketua OSIS SHS."

"Hahah.. kau berkata seperti itu sama saja kau memujiku. Berarti kau beranggapan bahwa setiap Ketua OSIS itu cerdas kan?"

"Ya terserahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu!"

"Tapi, Matsuri itu kan katanya _homeschooling_ kenapa bisa jadi tamu undangan dari Suna ya?"

"Mana aku tau."

"_Pig, _kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Kata-katamu ketus banget!" tanya Sakura

"Perasaanmu saja! Ah iya aku sebenernya udah gak sabar pengen cepet-cepet pesta topeng." kata Ino yang sudah mulai bersemangat lagi. Sakura hanya menatap Ino aneh sambil memberikan senyum yang tidak Ino sukai.

"Kau ingin berdansa dengan Shikamaru ya?" tanya Sakura jail.

"Tidak. Padahal kamu kan yang ingin berdansa dengan Sasuke." kata Ino membalas kata-kata Sakura

"Haha.. kau itu bagaimana sih, pesta topeng nanti kan aku pengisi acaranya."

"Ah iya aku lupa."

"Dasar _Pig." _kata Sakura. Ino dan Sakura menghabiskan beberapa jam di stand cheerleaders.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, _Otanjoubi Omedetou!" _kata Naruto sambil memeluk Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou~ _tapi tolong lepaskan pelukkanmu ini!" kata Shikamaru. Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. Sasuke menyusul Naruto dari belakang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Naruto. Hanya saja Sasuke berbeda, Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil memasukkan tangganya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke, Naruto kalian tidak masuk ke aula?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Ya sudah, rencananya aku akan mentraktir kalian tapi di salah satu stand saja ya?" kata Shikamaru menawarkan diri

"Ah Shikamaru, _Gomen~ _aku gak bisa. Sebentar lagi aku harus mengisi acara." kata Naruto

"Ah ya sudah aku dan Sasuke saja!" kata Shikamaru

"Kalian mau makan di stand mana? Nanti biar aku menyusul kalau ada waktu." tanya Naruto

"Entahlah." jawab Shikamaru

"Ya sudah aku tunggu kalian di stand cheerleaders ya! Aku akan mengajak Hinata! Dahh.." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menuju tempat untuk persiapan tampil alias belakang panggung.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke lalu pergi untuk menuju stand milik anak-anak cheerleaders. Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya ngobrol masalah anak laki-laki.

"Ino tahu kalau kau hari ini berulang tahun?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak." jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa?"

"_mendokusai~!_"

"Ah baiklah aku diam." kata Sasuke. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di stand milik anak cheerleaders. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura dan Ino berada di situ langsung menghampiri mereka, lalu diikuti Shikamaru. Sakura yang melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Shikamaru datang ke mejanya langsung menyuruh Ino berbalik. Ino yang berbalik melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Shikamaru lalu duduk di sebelah istri mereka masing-masing.

"Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Ino

"Jelas kami mau makan!" jawab Sasuke

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke aula?" tanya Sakura

"Kalian sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru balik. Sakura dan Ino hanya diam tidak membalas pertanyaan yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru

"_orange juice." _kata Shikamaru

"Baik. Ada tambahan?"tanya Sasuke pada Ino dan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura menggeleng. Setelah itu Sasuke memesan juice, tak butuh waktu cukup lama segelas juice tomat dan juice jeruk sudah siap. Sasuke lalu membawa kedua gelas berisikan juice itu ke mejanya.

"_Arigatou~!" _kata Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Ah kapan festival ini berakhir?" kata Ino mengeluh

"Kau yang mempersiapkan festival ini, tapi kau ingin mengakhirinya." kata Shikamaru

"Shikamaru, Ino ingin langsung ke acara pesta topeng." jawab Sakura

"Dasar _Forehead!"_ kata Ino

"Oh, jadi gadis pirang ini ingin berdansa dengan si jenius." kata Sasuke

"Kalian berdua!" kata Ino sudah melempar _deathglarenya_ . Mereka berempat terus berbincang-bincang sampai larut malam tepatnya pukul 11 malam. Pukul 11 malam, mereka berempat harus berada di dalam aula. Karena tepat pukul 11 Festival musik akan ditutup. Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk di kursi kosong tepat 5 baris dari depan panggung. Sementara itu Ino dan Sakura pergi untuk melihat suasana di belakang panggung. Tenten yang ditemani Shion membawakan acara tampak sedang berbasa-basi untuk menutup festival musik ini.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih pada kalian semua terutama tamu undangan yang sudah mau hadir dalam acara festival musik ini." kata Shion

"Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas lebih lima belas menit. Seharusnya festival ini sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi kita mempunyai persembahan terakhir." kata Tenten

"Pada hari ini ada salah satu sahabat kita yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kita panggilkan ..." kata Shion menggantung kalimatnya

"Nara Shikamaru." kata Tenten dan Shion bersamaan.

"Silahkan Nara Shikamaru untuk naik ke atas panggung. " pinta Tenten. Shikamaru lalu berjalan ke atas panggung. Seperti biasa Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

"Nah, sebentar lagi tepat jam 12 malam. Kita juga mempunyai satu sahabat lagi yang akan merayakan ulang tahunnya tanggal 23 September." kata Shion

"Yang bertambah usia sekarang adalah seorang pemuda, kali ini adalah seorang gadis cantik." kata Tenten. Shikamaru hanya memasang wajah malasnya sambil menebak siapa gadis yang berulang tahun berdekatan dengannya itu.

"Kita panggilkan ... Yamanaka Ino!" kata Tenten dan Shion bersamaan. Shikamaru yang tadinya memasang wajah malas sekarang berubah menjadi kaget. Dari belakang panggung terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang diurai dengan menggunakan gaun ungu selutut tanpa lengan, dengan motif bunga berwarna di bagian roknya. Ino yang berjalan menuju pembawa acara pun kaget melihat Shikamaru yang berada di atas panggung juga.

"Baik kami mewakili seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini mengucapkan _Otanjoubi Omedetou!"_ kata Tenten sambil bersalaman dengan Shikamaru lalu Ino.

"Sekarang kami minta persembahan dari kalian." kata Shion. 'Ini sama sekali tidak ada di dalam susunan acara!' kata Ino dalam hati.

"Tenang, kami akan memberikan kalian waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Nah sambil menunggu mereka bersiap-siap kita saksikan penampilan dari Naruto yang akan membawakan lagu One Thing dari One Direction. " kata Tenten. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu pergi menuju ke belakang panggung, Ino segera pergi menuju lokernya ditemani Sakura dan segera berganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian baletnya. Rambutnya digulung cantik. Setelah semuanya siap, Sakura dan Ino kembali ke belakang panggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menari balet di atas panggung yang seharusnya diisi dengan lagu-lagu persembahan dari para siswa KHS. Dengan baju balet ungunya Ino mempersembahkan tarian balet terindahnya. Berputar, meloncat itu sudah merupakan keahliaanya. Semua penonton termasuk Nara Shikaku, Yoshino, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Misae bertepuk tangan atas tarian balet yang dibawakan Ino. Selesai Ino menari di atas panggung itu, Tenten dan Shion menghampiri Ino.

"_Arigatou _sudah menampilkan tarian balet yang sangat indah _Ino-chan!" _puji Shion.

Ino yang merasa dipuji langsung memberikan senyum cantiknya, "_Dou itashimashite"_ jawab Ino

"Apa harapanmu di usia _Ino-chan _sekarang? Pacar?" tanya Tenten sambil menggoda Ino. Nara Shikaku, Yoshino, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan Misae langsung tersenyum.

"Untuk apa pacar? Bukankah Ino-chan sudah memiliki suami!" kata Yoshino pada Misae

"Haha.. iya, andai saja gadis-gadis itu tahu!" kata Misae.

Ino yang mendengar kata 'pacar' langsung kaget. Ino hanya menatap Tenten sedikit kesal, Tenten yang merasa diperhatikan Ino langsung menunduk.  
"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagiku." kata Ino .

"Ah.. kita doakan yang terbaik untuk _Ino-chan!" _kata Shion

"Baik _Ino-chan, _kamu boleh berganti baju dan bersiap untuk acara pesta topeng! Nah giliran Nara Shikamaru, tapi ayo kita lihat penampilan dari gadis lainnya dulu. Gadis ini dikenal pemalu tapi sangat cantik. Kita panggilkan Hinata yang akan bernyanyi lagu Sometimes dari Britney Spears" kata Tenten. Ino langsung kembali ke belakang panggung dan menemui Sakura. Sakura menemani Ino untuk berganti pakaian gaun ungunya kembali. Selesai mengganti bajunya, Ino dan Sakura sibuk merapikan rambut Ino.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan!"_ kata Sakura

"_Arigatou !" _kata Ino sambil menyisir rambutnya

"Aku tidak tahu Shikamaru ulang tahun kemarin yaa tepatnya 15 menit yang lalu." kata Sakura

"Aku juga! Ah ayo kembali ke aula." kata Ino yang selesai merapikan rambutnya. Sakura dan Ino lalu kembali ke aula.

Sesampainya di aula, ternyata Hinata sudah digantikan dengan hadirnya Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kala itu sedang menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jas hitam sedang memainkan gitar putih yang waktu di Suna Ia mainkan. Ino dan Sakura duduk di kursi paling depan. Shikamaru menyanyikan lagu yang waktu itu Ia nyanyikan di Suna.

_Her favourite colour is purple_

_Her eyes same with the sky_

_You know, who is that? That is …_

Shikamaru memberikan intro sebelum reff lagu ciptaannya dinyanyikan. Ino bahkan semua penonton yang lain hanya menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Shikamaru.

_I don't care, I don't care_

_The people saying " I'm crazy"_

_I'm crazy because You._

_Your Love make me crazy_

Shikamaru lalu melirik Naruto yang berada di belakang panggung. Naruto langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan mengambil satu gitar lagi berwarna hitam di samping Shikamaru. Naruto memainkan lagu yang sama dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tadinya bernyanyi dan bermain gitar turun dari panggung sambil bernyanyi. Semua penonton yang melihat aksi Shikamaru langsung bertepuk tangan. Shikamaru menyanyikan lagu itu sedikit lebih lambat sambil berjalan menuju salah satu bangku penonton.

_Her hair as shiny as sunray_

_Her favourite colour is purple_

_Her eyes same with the sky_

_You know, who is that? That is …_

Shikamaru sudah berada di depan Ino. Semua mata penonton tertuju pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Bagian juru foto segera mengabadikan moment langka itu dalam kameranya.

_My girl_

_Just You! Just You! Just you my girl_

Syair terakhir yang dinyanyikan Shikamaru mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Shikamaru yang menyanyikan syair terakhir itu sambil berlutut di depan Ino yang sedang berdiri. Selesai syair lagu terakhir itu, Naruto memberikan intro yang cukup panjang. Shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak kecil dan membukakannya untuk dilihat Ino. Isi dari kotak kecil yang dibawa Shikamaru adalah sebuah kalung perak berbandul setangkai mawar kecil. Shikamaru lalu mengambil kalung itu dan memasangkannya ke leher jenjang milik Ino. Selesai memasangkannya untuk Ino, Shikamaru memeluk Ino untuk beberapa detik dan langsung kembali ke atas panggung. Berdirinya kembali Shikamaru di atas panggung menandakan berakhirnya lagu ciptaan Shikamaru. Tenten dan Shion kembali ke atas panggung untuk menemui Shikamaru

"Wow! Persembahan yang sangat indah!" puji Tenten

"_Arigatou!"_

"Ngomong-ngomong kami semua baru mendengar lagu itu, lagu ciptaanmu Shikamaru?" tanya Shion

"Ya."

"Wow! Kita berikan tepuk tangan untuk Nara Shikamaru." ajak Tenten pada penonton

"Nah Shikamaru, tadi kita benar-benar melihat kejadian langka. Kau memberikan Ino kalung bahkan memasangkannya. Apa itu tandanya kau menyatakan cintamu pada Ino?" tanya Shion

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun untuknya." jawab Shikamaru sambil memberikan senyum dari atas panggung untuk Ino. Ino yang mendapatkan senyum itu dari Shikamaru langsung membalasnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau baru tahu ulang tahun Ino itu hari ini?" tanya Tenten

"Ya."

"Lalu kapan kau membelinya?"tanya Shion

"Baru saja." jawab Shikamaru

"Wow pengorbanan untuk seorang gadis yang bernama Ino." kata Tenten

"Apa harapanmu di umur yang sekarang Shikamaru?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia. Itu saja!"

"Hidup bahagia dengan Ino maksudnya?" tanya Tenten yang mendapatkan _deathglare_ kedua dari Ino. Tenten langsung berbalik menghadap Shikamaru.

"Jika aku bisa bahagia dengannya mengapa tidak?" kata Shikamaru. Semua penonton langsung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru langsung _blushing_. Sakura yang melihat wajah Ino memerah menertawakannya

"_Pig, _pipimu merah!" kata Sakura kepada Ino

"Awas kau!" ancam Ino

"Dulu kau bilang Shikamaru bukan pemuda yang romantis, tapi.. dia sangat romantis!" kata Sakura menggoda Ino. Ino tidak menanggapi kata-kata sahabat pink-nya itu, Ino hanya memegang bandul kalung perak berbentuk setangkai mawar. '_Arigatou~!' _kata Ino dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino segera mengambil topeng yang berada di dalam tasnya,Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

"_Pig, _orang tuamu sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Tadi mereka kirim sms padaku. Kau?"

"Mereka semua akan menungguku dan Sasuke."

"Oh iya _Forehead _siapa pasangan nyanyimu?"

"Aku solo."

"Yang memainkan alat musiknya _baka!"_

"Entahlah, _Kakashi-sensei _hanya menyuruhku berlatih lagu-lagu itu."

"Oh. Ya sudah aku duluan ya!" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan pergi menuju aula. Sakura yang sudah mengambil topengnya segera berlari menuju belakang panggung. Sakura yang mengenakan gaun pink selutut dengan lengan pendek dan aksesorinya adalah pita kecil di bagian rok tampak cantik. Beberapa siswa KHS pun memuji penampilan Sakura. Sakura sedang menunggu di belakang panggung.

"Kau cantik sekali!"

"Sasori? Ah _Arigatou~!" _kata Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Kau semakin cantik ketika tersenyum, Sakura!" kata Sasori sambil mencium punggung tangan Sakura. Sasuke yang melihatnya geram dan segera menuju Sasori dan Sakura. Dipukulnya pipi milik Sasori oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat pipi Sasori dipukul oleh Sasuke langsung membantu Sasori yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tidak memberi jawaban

"Sasori kau tak apa? Ada yang terluka?" kata Sakura pada Sasori. Sasori membalas kata-kata Sakura hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya pergi dan menuju aula. Kakashi datang menghampiri Sakura untuk memberitahukan gilirannya tampil. Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasori dan pergi ke atas panggung. Sakura memegang mike yang sudah disediakan. Ketika Sakura melihat ke arah piano, dilihatnya Sasuke yang sudah duduk layaknya pianis handal. Sasuke hanya memberikan senyumnya pada Sakura. Sakura lalu mulai bernyanyi untuk menandakan pesta topeng ini berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenten dan Shion yang sudah mengenakan topeng juga mempersilahkan para tamu undangan dan para hadirin untuk segera bersiap di tengah aula. Pasangan dansa topeng kali ini akan dipilih dengan cara bertemu. Para hadirin dipersilahkan untuk membuat lingkaran. Satu-satu orang akan berdansa di tengah lingkaran itu, jika sudah mendapatkan pasangan mereka akan berdansa di luar lingkaran itu.

Pasangan pertama adalah Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan dibalut dengan jas hitam tampak serasi dengan gaun putih panjang milih Hinata yang dihiasi pita-pita kecil berwarna biru muda. Semuanya sudah mendapatkan pasangan dan pasangan terakhir adalah Shikamaru dan Ino. Karena Shikamaru dan Ino adalah pasangan terakhir mereka mendapatkan tempat di tengah aula.

Shikamaru dan Ino hanya berdansa dengan ditemani nyanyian dari Sakura dan iringan piano dari Sasuke. Sakura yang menyanyikan lagu Christina Perri – Thousand Years sangat lembut dan sangat menjiwai.

_I __have died everyday waiting for you  
__D__arling don't be afraid __I ha__ve loved you  
for a thousand years  
__I__ love you for a thousand more_

Shikamaru dan Ino berdansa dengan saling menatap mata dari pasangan mereka. _Onyx _milik Shikamaru bertemu dengan _aquamarine _milik Ino, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka berdansa dalam diam, tak ada yang ingin berbicara duluan.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou!"_ kata Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Ino dan Shikamaru yang mengucapkan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou' _secara bersamaan hanya tersenyum.

"_Arigatou!" _kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Dou itashimashite!"_ jawab Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Shika, kau meng-_copy _kata-kataku!" kata Ino dengan nada manja

"_Mendokusai~!"_

"_Arigatou~!_"

"Untuk?"

"Kalungnya. _I like this my husband!" _kata Ino sambil terkikik pelan. Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Ino hanya blushing sesaat.

"_Kochira koso my wife!"_ jawab Shikamaru sambil memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu kado seindah kadomu" kata Ino pada Shikamaru

"Tidak usah _mendokusai!"_ kata Shikamaru

"Hah baiklah aku akan memberimu sesuatu" kata Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu berhenti berdansa.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sini!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Shikamaru lalu sedikit membungkuk tentu saja agar Shikamaru bisa mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Ino. Tapi,

CUP

Ino malah mencium pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino sama-sama _blushing_. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat perbuatan nekat Ino dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu melanjutkan acara dansa mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyingkirkan Ino dan membuat Ino terjatuh. Shikamaru yang berniat membantu Ino ditahan oleh orang itu. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu lalu berlari menuju stand bazaar dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan orang itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ketus.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Shika-kun!_"

"Ya, kenapa kau mendorong Ino sampai Ia terjatuh?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu!"

"Caramu salah Sabaku no Temari!" kata Shikamaru sedikit membentak

"_Gomen!_ Ayolah aku ingin berdansa bersamamu, teman kecil!" ajak Temari sambil memberikan senyumnya

"..." Shikamaru tidak membalas kata-kata Temari. Dengan terpaksa Shikamaru harus berdansa dengan Temari—teman kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino duduk di atas kursi tempat stand pameran KHS. Ino hanya diam dan membiarkan angin dingin menyentuh kulit putih susunya. Tanpa disadari oleh Ino, seseorang duduk di samping Ino. Ino hanya mengacuhkan orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak dansa?" tanya orang yang duduk disamping Ino

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku harus menjaga stand ini."

"Oh."

"Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Berhentilah untuk mempedulikanku Sai!" kata Ino sedikit membentak Sai.

Sai hanya diam sambil menatap Ino. Ino yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh Sai menyuruh Sai untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang peduli padaku?" tanya Ino _to the point_

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu, aku yang mencari perhatian padamu"

"Lalu?"

"Mengapa kau sekarang malah mendekatiku?" tanya Ino. Pertanyaan Ino tadi berhasil membuat Sai diam di tempat. Tak ada satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Sai.

"Maaf Ino aku harus pergi!" kata Sai langsung meninggalkan Ino sendirian

"Pemuda aneh, mengapa dulu bisa-bisanya aku menyukai pemuda itu? _Mendo_—ehh mengapa aku jadi tertular kata-kata si Nanas itu? Hah.. aku harus meringankan bebanku. Aku mau pergi ke taman!" kata Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ino lalu pergi menuju taman KHS.

Sesampainya di taman KHS Ino langsung duduk di salah satu kursi favoritnya selama di KHS ini. Sudah sekitar 5 menit Ino ada di taman itu dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang duduk di samping Ino. Ino langsung menatap orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu, rupanya Shikamaru.

"Sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak berdua." jawab Ino

"Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu _baka!" _kata Ino

"Kau cemburu dengan Temari?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_

"Untuk apa?"

"Ah lupakan~!" kata Shikamaru

"Tidak melanjutkan acara dansamu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Pasanganku saja masih ada di taman ini." Kata Shikamaru membuat Ino _blushing _sesaat. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya menghabiskan malam itu dengan berbincang-bincang.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara pesta topeng, Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk mencari Shikamaru dan Ino. Sakura yang sudah patah semangat akhirnya menghentikan pencarian untuk mencari Ino dan Shikamaru. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku bekas stand bazaar, Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Lelah?"

"Tentu saja kau pikir mencari Ino di area KHS yang seluas ini dengan _high heels _tidak melelahkan?"

"Istirahat saja!" kata Sasuke

"Aku haus!"

"Biar aku belikan minum." Kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Aku saja yang beli! Kalau aku yang beli siapa tau dapet _discount_ " kata Sakura

"Hah ya sudah!" kata Sasuke. Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan membeli minum di salah satu stand tersisa. Sakura hanya membeli 2 botol air mineral untuknya dan Sasuke. Sakura lalu kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Sasuke. Ketika sampai di tempat yang sama lagi, dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi dengan Sasori. Sakura lalu menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"SUDAH! KALIAN PERGI SAJA!" teriak Sakura

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Sasuke!" kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Sudah aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu lagi!" kata Sakura sambil duduk di kursi tempat duduk asalnya tadi

"Maaf."

"Mana janjimu yang tidak akan berkelahi lagi? Aku tau kau hebat sang juara Karate se-Suna!" kata Sakura sedikit menyindir Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Percuma, kalau kau terjadi apa-apa aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi!" kata Sakura

"Sakura maafkan aku!"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"Sakura aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan posisi duduk Sakura agar bertatapan dengannya. Rupanya Sakura sudah banyak meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya. Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melihat Sakura menangis benar-benar menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi!" kata Sakura

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Sakura-chan!"

"Janji?" kata Sakura

Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata Sakura melainkan memeluk Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura. Sakura _blushing. _Sakura dan Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat mobil keluarga Uchiha berada. Di dalam mobil, Sakura mengetik satu pesan yang tentu saja untuk Ino.

To : _Pig_

Kau kemana saja _Pig? _Aku mencarimu! Aku sudah bertanya kepada seluruh orang di KHS termasuk _Kurenai-sensei. _Aku dan Sasuke sudah pulang. Nanti malam jadi acara makan malam?

Send. Sakura lalu menaruh handphonenya ke dalam tas merah mudanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Kaname** : Romance mulu? Gak bosen hehe :)

**Kyuuka** : Iya betul jadi adil kan ada pengganggunya? :) Aduhh hehe maaf-maaf typo(s)nya banyak banget hehe.. oke-oke.. akan mencoba memperbaiki diri, Thanks kritikannya. Ehh bisa pas gitu? Takdir haha :D

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!

Maaf yaa sebelumnya khususnya para pecinta pairing SasuSaku.. adegannya dikit hehe.. Nanti chapter-chapter depan di usahakan adil kok antara SasuSaku dan ShikaIno-nya. Maaf jika fic ini tidak memuaskan alias mengecewakan.. Maka dari itu saya sebagai author yang masih bisa di bilang baru ini minta Reviewnya...

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Please don't tell anyone!

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing : ShikaIno + SasuSaku

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

_Jangan bosan dengan fict ini okay guyss! ^^ Ditunggu reviewnya looohhhhh :) _

_SPECIAL THANKS buat beberapa orang yang aku sebutin di sini karena udah mau review di chapter sebelumnya. They are _**magenta-alleth (6) , Zeroplus (4) , Kyuuka (4) , chibiusa (3) , eL-yuMiichann (2), **Guest **(2) , Evil Smirk of the Black Swan (2), LeEdacHi ardian Lau (2), Hee-Rina (1) , deshitiachan (1), Rise Star (1), (1), Hasegawa Michiyo Gled (1), chidorykaname (1), Yamashita Hyuuga (1), frhodonit (1), Flat Mikosavalida (1), Saqee-chan (1), yuka mazaku (1), **and **kaname (1).**

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Happy Reading!

.

.

_._

_"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Janji?" kata Sakura_

_Sasuke tidak membalas kata-kata Sakura melainkan memeluk Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura. Sakura __blushing. __Sakura dan Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat mobil keluarga Uchiha berada. Di dalam mobil, Sakura mengetik satu pesan yang tentu saja untuk Ino._

_To : __Pig_

_Kau kemana saja __Pig? __Aku mencarimu! Aku sudah bertanya kepada seluruh orang di KHS termasuk __Kurenai-sensei. __Aku dan Sasuke sudah pulang. Nanti malam jadi acara makan malam?_

_Send. Sakura lalu menaruh handphonenya ke dalam tas merah mudanya._

_._

_._

_._

Shikamaru dan Ino berbincang-bincang sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit dan cerahnya sinar matahari yang dipantulkan oleh bulan. Shikamaru duduk di sebelah kanan Ino. Mereka semakin lama semakin dekat hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka.

30 cm.

20 cm.

10 cm.

Jarak muka Ino dengan Shikamaru semakin dekat. Wajah kedua remaja itu memerah dan detak jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya.

"Permisi!" kata seseorang di belakang mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung ke posisi mereka semula. Shikamaru menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan melihat ke langit sementara Ino hanya menunduk malu.

"Tidak sepantasnya kalian melakukan adegan ciuman itu di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau _sensei _lain yang melihat mungkin kalian sudah dipanggil oleh _Tsunade-sama." _Kata Kurenai sambil berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru dan Ino, Kurenai diikuti oleh seorang pria yaitu Asuma. Kurenai duduk di sebelah kiri Ino, sementara Asuma duduk di sebelah kanan Shikamaru.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun!"_ kata Kurenai dengan dilengkapi senyuman manis Kurenai. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"_Ino-chan, _tadi Sakura mencarimu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Kurenai pada Ino.

"Belum, memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Ino

"Jam satu malam, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Asuma

"Haha belum. Kalau aku sudah pulang aku tidak mungkin berada di sini _Asuma-sensei."_ Jawab Ino sambil di ikuti suara tawa dari Ino dan Kurenai.

"Malam ini benar-benar indah ya! Apalagi bintang-bintang di langit itu membuat malam terasa lebih manis dan cantik dibanding biasanya!" kata Kurenai sambil menunjuk salah satu bintang paling terang.

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Shikamaru, kau tidak sopan!" kata Ino.

"_troublesome~!"_

"Haha Shikamaru kau memang _ . _Aku kira Asuma berbohong padaku tentang cerita mengenai engkau yang selalu mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai'. " kata Kurenai

"Ya tapi dia yang akan menjadi wakil Konoha untuk olimpiade nanti." Jawab Asuma.

"Aku juga bingung padahal kau itu malas tapi IQ-mu benar-benar tinggi. Kau makan apa sampai otakmu itu secerdas itu?" tanya Kurenai.

"Haha dia hanya makan beberapa makanan buatanku. Mungkin makananku yang membuat dia secerdas itu!" kata Ino tak pikir panjang. Kurenai dan Asuma hanya menatap Ino aneh. Sementara Shikamaru menginjak kaki Ino pelan.

"Kau suka masak untuk Shikamaru?" tanya Kurenai.

"Hehe tidak juga." Jawab Ino berbohong.

"Kau tak perlu bohong! Jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya?" goda Asuma pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

"Aduh sampai kompak gitu. Ayo jujur!" goda Kurenai sambil mencubit pipi Ino.

"_Kurenai-sensei, _aku dan Shika memang tidak jadian." Jawab Ino yang mencoba untuk membendung kekesalannya dengan _sensei-sensei_nya ini.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Asuma

"Kami sudah menikah." Jawab Ino keceplosan. Shikamaru langsung menginjak kaki Ino keras. Ino yang merasa kesakitan langsung sedikit berteriak.

"Menikah? Kalian masih SMA, masa sudah menikah? Tapi apa itu benar?" tanya Kurenai tidak percaya.

"Hmm . . ." kata Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

"_Ino-chan _kau tidak hamil diluar nikahkan?" tanya Kurenai membuat kening Ino jadi berkerut.

"Ya kami memang sudah menikah. Tapi—" kata Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. "Bukan karena hamil di luar nikah, ini gara-gara pelayan restaurant." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa? Jadi yang dikatakan Ino tadi benar?" tanya Asuma. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi aku mohon _Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, _jangan beritahu siapa-siapa! Baru _sensei _yang mengetahui status kami ya selain keluarga kami beserta Sakura dan Sasuke." Jawab Ino memelas.

"Sakura dan Sasuke? Apa mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kalian?" tanya Kurenai pada Ino. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan mengapa kalian bisa sampai menikah?" pinta Asuma pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Jadi begini, dulu waktu liburan antara KHS dan SHS kami dinikahkan di suatu apartement. Kami sampai sekarang juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka menikahkan kami. Hanya itu saja yang kami tahu." Jelas Ino. Kurenai dan Asuma sama-sama mengangguk pelan.

"Hah kalian benar-benar mengejutkanku saja! Padahal kalian yang berulang tahun, mengapa aku dan Asuma yang kaget seperti ini. Sudah malam sebaiknya kalian pulang." Kata Kurenai. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu pergi meninggalkan Kurenai dan Asuma berdua di taman itu.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Asuma

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa tanggal 24 setelah istirahat pertama kau ke ruanganku, kita harus mengadakan latihan lagi."

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Ino, kalian tinggal satu rumah?" tanya Kurenai. Ino langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya tanda bahwa Kurenai tidak boleh berbicara keras-keras. Setelah itu Ino hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum tipis untuk Kurenai dan Asuma. Sementara itu Shikamaru sudah mendahului Ino ke parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Ino membuka handphonenya rupanya ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sakura, 3 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sasuke dan satu pesan dari Sakura untuk Ino.

From : _Forehead_

Kau kemana saja _Pig? _Aku mencarimu! Aku sudah bertanya kepada seluruh orang di KHS termasuk _Kurenai-sensei. _Aku dan Sasuke sudah pulang. Nanti malam jadi acara makan malam?

To : _Forehead_

Aku ada di taman KHS kau saja yang tidak mencariku sampai ke sana. Iya aku tahu tadi Kurenai_-sensei_ menyampaikannya padaku. Ya tapi tidak malamnya sepertinya makan siang ajak suamimu ya! Hmm.. Sakura, _Kurenai-sensei _dan_ Asuma-sensei_ sudah tahu hubungan pernikahanku dengan Shikamaru dan terpaksa aku juga memberitahukan hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. _Gomen~!_

Send. Selesai meng-klik tombol send, Ino langsung duduk di atas motor Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu pulang ke rumah mereka. Sementara itu, ada seorang gadis yang menjadi mata-mata antara Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sebenarnya mereka ada hubungan apa sih? Mengapa Shikamaru sangat dekat dengan Ino?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Kenalkan aku Sai!" kata pria yang ternyata Sai itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hm aku Temari." Jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Temari sambil membalas uluran tangan Sai.

"Kau sahabat Shikamaru waktu di Suna?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Untuk apa kau bertanya soal itu?" tanya Temari.

"Apa kau menyukai Shikamaru?" tanya Sai sukses membuat rona merah di pipi Temari.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu, yang terpenting aku ingin kita bekerja sama."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Menghancurkan hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino."

"Oh jadi rupanya kau menyukai gadis Yamanaka itu ya?" tanya Temari berhasil membuat pipi Sai memerah.

"Entahlah aku hanya tidak suka saja dengan hubungan mereka!" kata Sai

"Itu artinya kau cemburu." kata Temari menggoda Sai.

"Kau perlu tahu, cemburu bukanlah sifatku." jelas Sai pada Temari.

"Ah ya sudah aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu dan jangan lupa besok temui aku di KHS ini lagi jam 9 pagi."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sai

"Beri aku waktu beberapa jam untuk memikirkan tawaranmu. Besok akan ku beritahu keputusannya. Bagaimana?"

"Oh oke baiklah! Sampai bertemu besok _Temari-chan!"_ kata Sai sambil meninggalkan Temari.

"Baik _Sai-kun!" _jawab Temari.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya keempat keluarga berkumpul di salah satu restaurant terkenal milik Paman Teuchi. Keluarga Yamanaka, Keluarga Nara, Keluarga Uchiha, dan Keluarga Haruno berkumpul di salah satu meja makan yang cukup besar. Mereka duduk di samping pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka mengadakan acara ulang tahun Shikamaru dan Ino, yang kebetulan hanya berbeda 24 jam di restaurant itu. Sambil menyantap makanan, keempat keluarga itu berbincang-bincang.

"Haha aku tidak menyangka menantuku bisa se-romantis itu!" kata Misae membuka percakapan dan membuat para orang tua tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu anakku bisa se-romantis itu, Misae. Padahal dia tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan." Kata Yoshino menyindir Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai'-nya dalam hati.

"Ino, kalung pemberian Shikamaru masih kau pakai?" tanya Inoichi. Ino hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati seporsi salad.

"Jaga kalung itu baik-baik ya! Apalagi itu hadiah pertama dari suami-mu." Kata Shikaku pada Ino. Sekali lagi Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Menantu kalian memang romantis. Beda dengan anakku dan suaminya mereka lebih pemalu." Ujar Jiraiya yang mendapatkan _deathglare _dari putri kandungnya. Sakura yang tidak terima di sindir oleh _Touchannya _langsung membalas kata-kata _Touchannya._

"Bagaimana bisa aku dan Sasuke menunjukkan adegan romantis sementara _Touchan _dan _Kaachan _saja tidak romantis. Ingat ya buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya!" kata Sakura.

"Haha gadismu memang pintar Jiraiya untung saja dia menantuku!" kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura. Sakura yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu.

"Hah aku sudah lama tidak berdansa!" kata Inoichi.

"Aku juga, seharusnya kita mengikuti acara pesta topeng tadi malam." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau ingin membuat reputasiku sebagai kepala sekolah hancur?" kata Tsunade pada suaminya-Jiraiya.

"Kenapa tidak berdansa di sini saja? Lagi pula mumpung restaurant ini masih sepi." Kata Shikaku memberi saran. Semua orang tua mengangguk setuju kecuali keempat remaja ini. Ino saling memandang dengan Sakura. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bersikap tak acuh. Para orang tua sudah berdansa bersama pasangannya masing-masing, sedangkan para remaja hanya duduk sambil menikmati makanan yang tersedia.

"_Pig, _aku takut ada teman-teman kita yang tidak sengaja melihat kita." Kata Sakura sambil meminum _strawberry juice-_nya.

"Tenang saja, _Touchan _sudah menyuruh beberapa orang mengawasi di pintu depan. Apabila ada remaja yang melewati restaurant ini akan dibereskan oleh orang-orang suruhan _Touchan." _ Jawab Ino santai sambil meminum _orange juice-_nya.

"Tapi tidak pakai acara kekerasan loh." Kata Sakura

"Tidak akan." jawab Ino ringan.

"Shikamaru, kau romantis sekali ya tadi malam memberikan Ino kalung segala!" kata Sakura. Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedang meminum _orange juice _sama-sama tersedak. "Haha _Gomen~! _Kalian itu sudah ulang tahunnya beda 24 jam, minumnya sama-sama _orange juice, _dan sekarang tersedak bersamaan." Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Dasar _Forehead! _Kau sirik ya kan?" goda Ino

"Sirik untuk apa?"

"Suamimu tidak se-romantis Shikamaru." Kata Ino. Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil meminum _tomato juice_ miliknya.

"Kata siapa Sasuke tidak romantis? Buktinya waktu itu dia mengucapkan kata-kata romantis." Kata Sakura dengan bangganya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tadinya tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan para gadis ini sekarang mendengarkan kata-kata mereka dengan baik.

"Apa? Kata-kata romantis? Tidak mungkin!" kata Ino.

Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal dengan Ino langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan sedikit emosi. "_You must believe your husband._ Puas?" tanya Sakura. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Sakura langsung tertawa, Shikamaru hanya mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai'-nya dan Sasuke? Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Santai sajalah _Forehead, _lagi PMS ya? Jawabnya sambil emosi pula, aku hanya menggodamu dan ternyata kau masih ingat kata-kata Sasuke pas mau loncat bareng itu ya?" goda Ino sambil diselingi suara tawanya. Sakura hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Sudahlah Ino kau tak usah mengganggu istriku lagi!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ino yang tadi tertawa langsung berhenti tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku hanya menggodanya _Sasuke-kun, _lagipula _Forehead _tidak benar-benar marah." Kata Ino membela dirinya.

"Tetap saja, lihat pipi _Sakura-chan! _Kau membuatnya menjadi semerah kepiting rebus!" kata Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar pipinya semerah kepiting rebus langsung memukul pundak Sasuke pelan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan itu dari istrinya.

"_Pig, _bagaimana bisa _Kurenai-sensei _dan _Asuma-sensei _tahu tentang status kita?" tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru yang memberitahu mereka." Jawab Ino.

"Shikamaru, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menyembunyikan status kita? Kau telah melanggarnya!" ucap Sasuke.

"Salahkan Ino!" jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa jadi salahkan aku? Kau sendiri yang bilang 'ya kami memang sudah menikah'." Kata Ino sambil mencoba mengubah suaranya menjadi seperti suara Shikamaru.

"Ino keceplosan, ya sudah aku langsung mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Memang kau itu tidak pernah bisa menjaga mulutmu." Kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino. Ino yang diperhatikan Sakura hanya tertunduk malu.

"Anak-anak!" panggil Mikoto dari belakang Ino dan Sakura.

"Ada apa bi?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Ayo berdansa! Kita berdansa bersama di sini!" ajak Inoichi.

"Apa? _Touchan _hanya berguraukan?" tanya Ino.

Inoichi lalu mendekati Ino dan Shikamaru yang duduk besebelahan dan menaruh tangan kirinya di atas kepala Shikamaru dan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Ino. "Untuk apa _Touchan _berbohong? Ayolah berdansa! Bukannya acara ini adalah acara kalian berdua? Sudah sana cepat!" kata Inoichi. Shikamaru lalu berdiri dan menarik Ino ke lantai dansa.

"Kalian juga!" pinta Inoichi pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tak usah paman, kami berdua di sini saja!" kata Sakura.

"Eitss tidak bisa. Anggap saja ini pesta pernikahan kalian!" kata Inoichi.

"Pesta pernikahan?" tanya Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan _kau lupa tanggal pernikahanmu? Hubungan kalian kan sudah berlangsung selama 1 bulan." Kata Mikoto.

"Ah iya yah aku lupa. Ternyata hari itu berjalan sangat cepat." Kata Sakura.

"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Sana temani Shikamaru dan Ino berdansa!" pinta Inoichi.

"Ah biarkan saja mereka. Bukannya ini acara mereka?" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke, bisa kau bujuk istrimu itu? Dia benar-benar keras kepala!" kata Inoichi sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mikoto lalu mengikuti Inoichi dari belakang.

"Ayo berdansa!" ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sakura.

"_Please, just for today my wife! _Dansa denganku ya?" ajak Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa menemani Shikamaru dan Ino yang sudah berdansa duluan di situ. Para orang tua juga melanjutkan berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Seharusnya aku tetap duduk di kursi itu." Kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Gara-gara kau!" kata Ino.

"..."

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku berdansa. Bukannya kau lebih senang menggunakan waktumu untuk tidur ya?" sindir Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengkerutkan dahinya.

"_Troublesome~!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau mengajakku berdansa?" tanya Ino

"Melanjutkan yang tadi malam."

"Tadi malam? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku ya?" sindir Ino untuk ya kedua kalinya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Tidak berguna." Jawab Ino.

"Ya sudah kita tinggal melanjutkan acara dansa yang kemarin, beres kan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah su-a-mi-ku." Kata Ino sengaja mengeja kata 'suamiku'.

"Itu baru is-tri-ku." Jawab Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino yaitu mengeja. Hanya saja Shikamaru mengeja kata 'istriku'. Ketika para remaja dan orang tuanya sedang berdansa, datang sepasang kekasih lainnya, bahkan bisa dibilang sepasang suami-istri. Sepasang suami-istri itu berdansa bersama mereka, tanpa para remaja dan orang tua mereka sadari.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Itu seperti Naruto! Tapi gadis itu berambut merah! Aku belum pernah melihatnya." kata Sakura. Sasuke lalu berbalik mencari sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Paman Minato? Bibi Kushina?" kata Sasuke. Mereka yang dipanggil langsung memberikan senyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu melanjutkan dansanya dengan Sakura.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka orang tua Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau status kita terungkap lagi." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berdansa mendekati Shikamaru dan Ino.

"_Pig, _ada orang tua Naruto!" kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Mana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras! Itu yang berdansa di dekat orang tuaku." Jawab Sakura. Ino dan Shikamaru langsung mencari orang tua Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke lalu berdansa menjauhi Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Apa? Mereka orang tua Naruto?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Ya, namanya Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Memang kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina masih sangat muda, seperti seumuran kita." Kata Ino

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Andai saja Paman Minato seumuran denganku. Aku ingin dia jadi pacarku." Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Ino langsung kaget dan menunjukan ekspresi cemburu.

"Sana nikahi saja Paman Minato!" kata Shikamaru sedikit kasar.

"Hei tenanglah Shikamaru, mana mungkin aku menikah dengan Paman Minato. Pria yang sudah memiliki anak dan seorang istri? Itu akan jadi masalah. Menikah denganmu saja sudah jadi masalah." Kata Ino. Shikamaru yang berdansa dengan Ino sengaja menginjak kaki Ino.

"Aww..!" kata Ino meringis kesakitan. "Kau cemburu ya Shikamaru?" goda Ino. Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Tidak berguna." Kata Shikamaru menggunakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ino tadi.

"Huh kau menyebalkan!" kata Ino.

"Lagi pula sekarang kau sudah milikku sepenuhnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah apa maksudmu? Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya Shikamaru!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Melakukannya saja sudah boleh." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukannya!" jawab Ino.

"Aku akan memaksa."

"Kalau kau melakukannya padaku aku akan minta cerai."

"Ya sudah itu terserah padamu, memangnya kau siap jadi janda?"

"Siap." Jawab Ino.

"Janda di usia muda?"

"Siap."

"Kalau teman-temanmu tahu?"

"Kau berguraukan Shikamaru?" tanya Ino yang sudah mulai cemas. "Aku hanya becanda _Shika-kun!" _kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei kalian! Tidak lelah berdansa? Duduk sini!" panggil Sakura. Rupanya hanya Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih berdansa di lantai dansa. Shikamaru dan Ino langsung berlari dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian sudah menikah?" tanya Minato. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana Paman tahu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina sudah diberitahu oleh kami semua kecuali kau dan Ino." Jelas Sasuke.

"Makanya jangan keasyikan dansa, jadi ketinggalan berita kan!" kata Sakura menambahkan kata-kata Sasuke. Ino hanya melirik Sakura sekilas.

"Aku ingin sekali Naruto sudah menikah di usianya yang sekarang?" kata Kushina.

"Hah? Apa? Bibi yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, apalagi dengan gadis yang sering dibawa Naruto itu. Dia cantik dan baik hati." Kata Kushina.

"Hah? Siapa bi?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hiyata." Kata Minato sambil menebarkan senyuman khasnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata kali Paman Minato." Kata Ino meralat kata-kata Minato. Minata hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja ya!" bisik Ino pada Sakura. Sakura menyetujui kata-kata Ino dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Hah sudah lama kita di sini. Ayo sekarang kita pulang!" ajak Fugaku. Semua orang yang berada di satu meja itu hanya mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka semua lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi sebelum pulang, Shikaku sempat berpesan pada Minato dan Kushina bahwa jangan membocorkan masalah pernikahan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Temari sedang duduk di taman Konoha sambil memakan es krim vanila kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di samping Temari.

"Aku sudah bilang kita bertemu di KHS jam 9 malah meminta di taman Konoha lagi." Kata Temari.

"Maaf kakakku belum pulang jadi aku harus menjaga rumah dulu. Lama ya?" tanya Sai sambil memberikan senyum palsunya.

"Sebentar hanya 4 jam. Ya tentu saja lama _Baka!" _kata Temari.

"_Gomen~! _Hm langsung saja, bagaimana keputusanmu? Setuju ya?" tanya Sai.

"Atas resiko dan segala sesuatunya, aku menerima ajakkanmu." Kata Temari.

"Hei Temari itu ada semut!" kata Sai sambil mengusir semut yang berada di kening Temari. Seketika Temari _blushing. _Sai yang melihat rona merah di pipi Temari tersenyum palsu lagi pada Temari.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Temari

"Lucu saja. Mukamu merah seperti tomat." Kata Sai singkat.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Temari langsung berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Sai.

"Sai!" panggil seseorang berambut kuning dari belakang Sai dan Temari.

"Kak Deidara? Untuk apa kakak menyusulku kemari?" tanya Sai.

"Kakak hanya khawatir denganmu. Hmm oh iya siapa gadis di sampingmu ini?" tanya pria berambut kuning yang ternyata Deidara.

"Kenalkan namaku Temari, Kak Deidara." Kata Temari sopan sambil menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Oh un, ya namaku un, Deidara kakak Sai." Jawab Deidara.

"Kakak kandung?" tanya Temari

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab Sai.

"Hmm tapi maaf kau dan Kak Deidara tidak mirip sama sekali. Kak Deidara ini lebih mirip dengan Yamanaka Ino." Jawab Temari _to the point. _

"Sai lebih mirip dengan _Kaachan, _sedangkan aku lebih mirip _Touchan _dan siapa itu Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Deidara.

"Dia gadis yang—" kata Temari. Sebelum Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sai sudah menutup mulut Temari dengan tangan kanannya. Sai lalu tersenyum kepada Deidara.

"Yamanaka Ino gadis teman sekolahku yang rambutnya sama seperti Kakak." Kata Sai

"Un begitu." Jawab Deidara singkat.

"Temari, Kak Deidara, aku mau membeli es krim di sebrang situ, kalian tunggu di sini ya?"

"Tapi aku baru saja makan es krim?" kata Temari.

"Aku membelikannya untukku dan Kak Deidara, bukan untukmu!" jawab Sai sambil meninggalkan Temari dan Deidara duduk berdua di taman.

"Kau sekolah di mana?" tanya Deidara pada Temari.

"Di Suna High School." Jawab Temari.

"SHS? Bukannya itu jauh dari Konohagakure? Lalu mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku sedang mengurus kepindahan ku ke Konoha High School." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Mengapa kau ingin pindah ke Konoha High School?" tanya Deidara

"Aku ingin belajar mandiri jauh dari _Touchan _dan kedua adikku." Jawab Temari.

"Kau punya adik?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya namanya Gaara dan Kankuro, keduanya laki-laki." jelas Temari pada Deidara.

"Oh."

"Kalau Kak Deidara sendiri sudah bekerja atau masih kuliah?" tanya Temari.

"Aku masih kuliah, baru saja masuk kuliah." Jawab Deidara.

"Hah berarti kita seumuran donk?" tanya Temari. Deidara langsung memberikan Temari wajah anehnya.

"Tapi bukannya kamu masih kelas 3 SMA ya?" tanya Deidara.

"Dulu aku satu tahun tidak mau sekolah karena _Kaachan-_ku meninggal, terpaksa aku jadi ketinggalan satu tahun." Jawab Temari singkat.

"Oh begitu. Sudah punya pacar?" tanya Deidara. Temari langsung kaget mendengar kata 'pacar' dari Deidara.

"Untuk apa Kak Deidara bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Temari.

"Sudah panggil saja aku Deidara." Jawab Deidara.

"Pertanyaanku belum dijawab, Deidara." Kata Temari.

Deidara bingung harus menjawab apa. Saat itu juga otaknya bekerja keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sai datang sambil membawa dua es krim coklat.

"Sai ayo kita pulang! _Ja ne Temari-chan!" _kata Deidara yang langsung menarik tangan Sai dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Sai hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakaknya yang terlalu _over protective _padanya itu. Sementara itu Temari pulang ke hotelnya yang tidak jauh dari taman Konoha.

"Deidara, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Lain kali kau harus memberikan jawaban itu! Eitss tunggu dulu mengapa aku penasaran dengan jawaban Deidara? Huh aku memang aneh. Sekarang aku harus membantu Sai untuk menghancurkan hubungan Shikamaru dan gadis Yamanaka itu." Kata Temari sambil memasuki lift hotel untuk menuju kamar hotelnya.

.

.

.

.

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DI BALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Kyuuka :** Kalau Ino bales Temari nanti sosok princess dalam diri Ino tercemar donk. Masa seorang princess melakukan adegan itu :) . SasuSaso itu ibarat kucing dan anjing dan Sakura jadi majikannya haha :D

**Guest :** Thank you :D

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter ini udah mulai muncul konflik. Ini masih satu konflik dari sekian banyak konflik lainnya. Jadi tetep sabar ya nunggu ending dari fict ini! Saya juga minta maaf kalau nanti di fict ini bukan hanya ada pairing **SHIKAINO **dan SASUSAKU. Ada beberapa tambahan pairing. Maaf. Gomen. Sorry.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah baca fict ini bahkan sampai bagian ini !

Sekarang waktunya saya minta . . . .

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	8. The Third Person (Orang Ketiga)

Hello I'm back!

Ini fanfic ke-3 saya

Seperti biasa Pairing ShikaIno

Sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu fanfic buatan hmm.. gak tau sapa pokoknya ada kata "Night" nya.. judul fanficnya "WE ARE MARRY NOW" Sekarang aku buat fanfic nyaris seperti ini.. Hehe.. maaf ya author yang ada namanya night hehe.. tapi tenang aku gak mengikuti alur yang sama.. No problem yeah?

_Jangan bosan dengan fict ini okay guyss! ^^ Ditunggu reviewnya looohhhhh :)_

_Makasih buat readers yang udah kasih review :D Review kalian sangat berguna untuk perkembangan saya._

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

_Deidara bingung harus menjawab apa. Saat itu juga otaknya bekerja keras untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sai datang sambil membawa dua es krim coklat._

_"Sai ayo kita pulang! __Ja ne Temari-chan__!" __kata Deidara yang langsung menarik tangan Sai dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Sai hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakaknya yang terlalu __over protective __padanya itu. Sementara itu Temari pulang ke hotelnya yang tidak jauh dari taman Konoha._

_"Deidara, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Lain kali kau harus memberikan jawaban itu! Eitss tunggu dulu mengapa aku penasaran dengan jawaban Deidara? Huh aku memang aneh. Sekarang aku harus membantu Sai untuk menghancurkan hubungan Shikamaru dan gadis Yamanaka itu." Kata Temari sambil memasuki lift hotel untuk menuju kamar hotelnya._

.

.

.

Besoknya di kediaman Uchiha, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah menjadi keluarga Uchiha itu sedang mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

"_Sakura-chan, _apa kau sudah bawa bekalmu?" tanya Mikoto dari dapur.

"Sudah _Kaachan._" Jawab Sakura sambil menggunakan kaos kaki di kaki kanannya. Sasuke lalu turun dari lantai atas dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil roti yang menjadi bekalnya hari ini. Fugaku hanya membaca koran sambil menikmati kopi buatan istri tercintanya.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dari dalam dapur.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Tolong kau nyalakan motorku dulu! Kuncinya ada di atas meja ruang tamu." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab kata-kata Sasuke. Selesai mengenakan sepatunya, Sakura lalu mengambil kunci motor yang berada di meja ruang tamu. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya seorang laku-laki berambut hitam yang sedang membawa koper coklat. Setelah Sakura membuka pintu rumah Uchiha, pria itu mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan pria itu masuk. Pria itu tidak menjawab kata-kata Sakura, dia hanya mencoba masuk ke dalam rumah itu. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu mendorong Sakura agar menjauh dari pintu. Sakura yang tidak terima didorong-dorong akhirnya memukul pria itu dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan coba-coba masuk ke rumah ini! Awas kau!" kata Sakura sambil memukul pria itu. Pria itu hanya merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang mendengar keributan dari depan rumah, akhirnya meninggalkan aktivitas mereka dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang memukul seseorang dengan tasnya segera menghentikan kegiatan Sakura.

"Sakura berhenti!" kata Sasuke. Sakura lalu menghentikan acara memukul orang asing itu. Pria yang dipukuli Sakura lalu memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukuli oleh Sakura.

"Kak Itachi?" kata Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura hanya bingung dan menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti. _'Kak Itachi? Siapa dia?' _kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Pria yang dipanggil Kak Itachi itu oleh Sasuke segera memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membalas pelukan pria itu. Mikoto lalu menghampiri Itachi dan bergantian memeluknya. Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura yang hanya menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Dia kakak kandungku, Uchiha Itachi." Kata Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Kakak? Berarti dia kakak iparku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sudah memukul Kak Itachi sampai dia merintih kesakitan seperti itu." Kata Sakura.

"Ya aku tahu, biarkan sajalah. Sakura, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi ke KHS. Semuanya aku dan Sakura pergi dulu ya!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari kediaman Uchiha itu. Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke pergi, Itachi lalu pergi ke meja makan untuk menemani _Touchan-_nya yang sedang duduk di situ. Mikoto lalu duduk di samping Itachi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak sulungnya.

"_Arigatou Kaachan!" _kata Itachi.

"_Dou itashimashite._ Oh ya mana kopermu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ada di luar, aku lupa membawa koper itu masuk." Jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah biar _Kaachan _yang membawanya masuk." Kata Mikoto.

"Sudah biar aku saja nanti yang ambil, koper itu berat. Oh iya siapa gadis pink itu? Mengapa pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah ada di sini?" tanya Itachi sambil memakan sesendok nasi dan sup.

"Haha dia adik iparmu, Itachi." Jawab Mikoto diselingi suara tawa. Itachi yang sedang mengunyah makanan tiba-tiba tersedak. Itachi segera meminum segelas air putih yang sudah disediakan _Kaachan-_nya.

"Adik ipar? Maksudnya dia adalah istri Sasuke?" tanya Itachi bingung. Mikoto hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apakah gadis itu hmm mengandung anak Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Fugaku yang dari tadi tidak tertarik dengan percakapan anak sulungnya dan istrinya, tiba-tiba menaruh koran yang dibacanya.

"Mana mungkin anak didikan Uchiha seperti itu. Mereka menikah karena tidak sengaja." Jawab Fugaku. Fugaku lalu mulai membaca koran paginya lagi.

"Mengapa _Kaachan _tidak memberi tahuku tentang pernikahan Sasuke? Aku saja yang sudah bekerja belum menikah, ini adikku yang masih SMA sudah menikah." Kata Itachi sedikit kecewa. Mikoto lalu mengelus kepala Itachi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Nanti akan _Kaachan _carikan." Jawab Mikoto singkat. Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan istrinya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang telah siap akan berangkat sekolah dikejutkan dengan sebuah bingkisan di depan pintu kediaman Nara. Ino lalu mengambil bingkisan itu lalu diberikannya kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil bingkisan berwarna hijau tua dengan pita hijau muda itu.

_To : Nara Shikamaru_

_Otanjoubi Omedetou! Maaf baru bisa memberi kadomu sekarang. Semoga kau suka dengan kado yang aku berikan. _

_From : Sabaku no Temari_

Shikamaru lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan di dapatkannya sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Tas pemberian Temari pun Shikamaru taruh di dalam tas sekolahnya yang ukurannya lebih besar dibanding tas yang diberikan Temari. Shikamaru lalu menyalakan motornya dan mengendarai motor itu keluar rumah sambil menunggu Ino yang menutup pintu gerbang. Ino lalu duduk di belakang Shikamaru.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Temari." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. _'Temari ya?' _kata Ino dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di kelas XII-B, Shikamaru dan Ino lalu duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah sampai di kelas lalu mengucapkan _'Ohayou'_ kepada Shikamaru dan Ino. Ino lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"_Pig, _aku ingin bercerita." Kata Sakura setelah Ino duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik.

"Sasuke mempunyai kakak kandung bernama Itachi." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh."

"APA? Kau hanya merespon dengan dua huruf itu?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dengan jawaban Ino.

"Sudahlah aku sedang malas membicarakan orang lain." Kata Ino sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat membicarakan orang lain, _Miss Gossip!"_kata Sakura menyindir Ino.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, _Forehead!" _kata Ino sambil perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Mau aku bawa ke UKS?" tanya Sakura yang khawatir dengan nasib sahabat baiknya itu. Ino lalu bangun dan menegakkan badannya.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku bosan." Jawab Ino.

"Oh, aku kira kau sakit." Kata Sakura pada Ino. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang gadis yang mengetuk pintu kelas XII-B. Tenten lalu berjalan dan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Cari siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"_Tenten-senpai, _kami berdua mencari _Ino-senpai. _Apa _Ino-senpai _sudah datang?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berambut pendek berwarna coklat.

"Ino! Adik kelas ini mencarimu!" panggil Tenten dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ino lalu menghampiri kedua adik kelasnya, sementara itu Tenten kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh kau _Rin-chan, _ada apa?" tanya Ino semanis mungkin. Gadis yang bernama Rin itu lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kado berwarna ungu yang dihiasai oleh pita berwarna merah muda kepada Ino. "Untukku?" tanya Ino polos.

"Iya hadiah ulang tahun." Kata gadis lainnya.

"_Arigatou Rin-chan, Konan-chan." _Kata Ino.

"_Ino-senpai, _ini bukan dari kami. Kami hanya disuruh mengantarkan kotak ini. Sebaiknya kami pergi dulu ya, _Ino-senpai!_" kata Konan sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya Rin pergi dari kelas XII-B itu. Ino lalu duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menaruh kado itu di atas mejanya. Kado itu mengundang banyak perhatian seluruh anak di kelas XII-B, termasuk Shikamaru tentunya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Tenten.

"Ayo cepat buka Ino!" kata Kiba. Ino lalu membuka kotak ungu itu. Ino lalu mengeluarkan isi dari kotak ungu itu, sebuah jaket berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga-bunga berwarna ungu. Ino lalu menaruh jaket itu di samping kotak itu. Ino menemukan sebuah surat kecil.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Sakura yang berada di samping Ino.

"Bacakan yang keras!" pinta Tenten. Ino lalu mulai membaca isi surat itu.

_To : Yamanaka Ino_

_Happy Birthday Ino-chan! Semoga semakin cantik, semakin manis, dan semakin mempesona. Maaf kadonya baru aku kasih sekarang. Semoga suka dengan jaket pemberianku._

_From : Sai_

"APA? Sai yang memberikan kado itu? Padahal dulu Sai tidak pernah peduli dengan Ino." Kata Karin yang mendapatkan anggukkan dari semua siswa XII-B kecuali Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga Shikamaru.

"Wah.. berarti sebentar lagi ada yang mau jadian nih!" kata Kiba.

"Akhirnya keinginan Ino untuk jadian dengan Sai akan terwujud. Selamat ya Yamanaka Ino!" kata Tenten. Ino hanya tersenyum kepada Tenten yang memberikannya ucapan.

"Permisi! Apa kalian tidak mendengar bunyi bel? Sekarang waktunya pelajaran dimulai!" kata seseorang yang mengagetkan sekumpulan orang yang berkumpul mengitari meja Ino dan Sakura. Semua anak kelas XII-B lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik sekarang buka buku paket biologi halaman 18." Kata Anko—si guru biologi.

.

.

.

_**~SKIP TIME~ Waktunya jam istirahat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan ke atap sekolah untuk menemui Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Ino dihalangi oleh datangnya Karin. Sasuke sebenarnya malas harus menghadapi gadis berkacamata ini, tapi apa boleh buat dia adalah anak baru di sini jadi dia harus mencerminkan anak yang baik-baik.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

"..."

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dan Sakura?" tanya Karin

"Teman."

"Yakin? Tapi mengapa kau selalu bersamanya?" tanya Karin.

"Kebetulan."

"Jadi, Sakura itu bukan pacarmu?" tanya Karin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Syukurlah, aku kira kau dengan Sakura sudah menikah." Kata Karin yang berhasil membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha.. aku hanya bergurau. Tapi, banyak anak KHS yang mengira kalian berdua sudah menikah. Kalau tidak salah karena kau dan Sakura selalu pulang dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Padahal aku tahu sekali rumahmu dan rumahnya berbeda arah." Kata Karin. Sasuke hanya menelan air ludahnya. "Tapi, aku bilang pada mereka kalau Sakura itu mengunjungi rumah pamannya. Rumah Pamannya memang satu jalur dengan arah ke rumahmu." Kata Karin.

"Hah ya sudah. Aku harus menyusul Shikamaru di atap sekolah. Selamat tinggal!" kata Sasuke meninggalkan Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru yang sedang makan siang sambil melihat awan dan langit diganggu dengan pembicaraan dua orang perempuan. Ino dan Sakura memang sedang makan sambil berbincang-bincang di atap sekolah. Terpaksa Shikamaru hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

"Sakura, aku penasaran dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Apa mereka sudah jadian ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku rasa masih PDKT." Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku rasa pendapatmu benar. Hinata jadi jarang berkumpul dengan Tenten. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Tenten, padahal dengan cara dia dekat dengan Hinata dia bisa merebut hati Neji." Kata Ino.

"Neji? Ino, mereka sudah jadian. Kau belum tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"APA? Kapan?" tanya Ino.

"Saat _KHS Music Festival_ di belakang panggung sebelum acara pesta topeng." Kata Sakura.

"Hah sayang sekali aku tidak lihat kejadiannya." Kata Ino kecewa.

"Mereka jadian karena Karin yang berbohong kepada Neji kalau Tenten akan dijodohkan. Akhirnya Neji memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Tenten." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Ahh iya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Karin." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Tentang apa?"

"Waktu itu aku melihat Karin sedang ngobrol dengan—" kata-kata Ino terpotong dengan terbukanya pintu atap sekolah. Sasuke lalu segera memposisikan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Dari mana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mengambil bekal." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Selama itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Sakura aku ingin ngobrol denganmu, sebentar saja." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Silahkan saja!" jawab Sakura. Sasuke lalu saling bergantian menatap Shikamaru dan juga Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino yang tahu akan maksud Sasuke lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di atap sekolah.

"Silahkan kalian berbincang-bincang! Aku dan Shikamaru akan pergi!" kata Ino sambil menutup pintu yang berada di atap sekolah itu.

"Sekarang Shikamaru dan Ino sudah pergi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi, aku ingin agar kau tidak marah padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak janji." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa?"

"Jadi, ada seseorang yang—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena bunyi bel tanda masuk kelas. Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Kita membicarakannya di rumah saja ya?" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bunyi bel pertanda masuk, Ino dan Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Shikamaru mulai menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Ino yang melihat Shikamaru tertidur teringat dengan sesuatu. Ino lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Ino mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Bangun!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok Ino di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukannya kau ada janji dengan _Asuma-sensei?" _tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Ah iya aku lupa!" kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menunggu Sakura. Shikamaru yang sedang membawa tasnya berjalan melewati Ino. Ketika Shikamaru melewati meja Ino tidak sengaja buku Ino terjatuh, Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama mengambil buku Ino yang terjatuh. Tidak sengaja Shikamaru memegang punggung tangan Ino. Mereka berdua lalu saling berpandangan dan melemparkan senyum. Setelah beberapa detik mereka pun berdiri.

"_Arigatou Shika-kun!" _kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu menaruh buku Ino di meja milik Ino dan mendekati Ino sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengingatkanku, istriku!" kata Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru membisikkan kata-katanya, Shikamaru lalu keluar dari kelas XII-B dan melewati Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru saja sampai. Ino yang merasakan bahwa pipinya sudah berganti warna lalu memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sakura yang heran dengan sikap Ino lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ino.

"Bohong ya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan waktu di atap tadi? Kalau tidak salah soal Karin."

"Apa ya? Aku lupa, hehe." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru mau ke mana? Bukannya sudah bel masuk kelas ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia ada latihan lomba bersama _Asuma-sensei._" Jawab Ino singkat. Sakura lalu mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Sementara anak-anak lain sedang belajar, Shikamaru pergi ke ruangan _Asuma-sensei. _Sesampainya di ruangan Asuma, Shikamaru lalu duduk dekat Asuma. Shikamaru menaruh tasnya di lantai dan berbincang-bincang dengan Asuma.

"Maaf Shikamaru, aku harus membawa anakku ke ruangan ini! Aku harap Kurema tidak menganggumu dalam mengerjakan soal-soal ini!" kata Asuma.

"_mendokusai!"_

"Baik kerjakan soal ini dan aku ingin titip Kurema di sini sebentar, aku harus bertemu dengan _sensei _yang sekarang berada di kelasmu." Kata Asuma sambil meninggalkan Shikamaru mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Ketika Shikamaru sedang mengerjakan soal, Kurema—anak Asuma duduk di atas tas Shikamaru dan tidak sengaja membasahi tas Shikamaru dengan air seni-nya.

Shikamaru lalu menggendong Kurema dan menaruh Kurema di samping tasnya dan segera mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang berada di dalam tasnya itu. Asuma lalu masuk kembali dan mendapati tas Shikamaru basah.

"Shikamaru, aku yakin itu pasti ulah Kurema kan? Maafkan anakku ya! Kamu pakai saja tasku dulu untuk menaruh barang-barangmu." Kata Asuma.

"Tidak usah aku bisa pakai tasku yang lain." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kau bawa dua tas?" tanya Asuma.

"Hn."

"Oke baiklah. Sekarang lanjutkan saja dulu soal-soal itu.

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME. Saatnya kembali ke rumah alias pulang sekolah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdua ke arah parkiran sambil berbincang-bincang. Ketika, Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di parkiran banyak anak-anak yang menyuruh mereka ke lapangan _indoor_. Sakura dan Ino pun kembali lagi dan menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya. Ketika sedang berjalan menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya, Ino terpeleset dan jatuh. Sakura lalu membantu Ino berdiri.

"_Pig, _kau tak apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa itu bohong." Kata Ini sambil mengelus baju seragamnya. "Ahh tidak, rok-ku kotor gara-gara tanah itu!" kata Ino.

"Bukan hanya rokmu, baju seragam bagian belakangmu juga terkena saus." Kata Sakura. Ino lalu mencoba memegang saus yang dikatakan Sakura tadi.

"Hah.. aku harus segera pulang!" kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Shikamaru tidak ada di parkiran. Kau yakin ingin pulang dengan keadaan baju kotor seperti itu?" tanya Sakura. Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin ke lapangan indoor. Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan." Kata Ino.

"Aku punya ide! Kau pakai saja jaket yang diberikan Sai. Setidaknya dengan jaket itu kau bisa menutupi bagian yang terkena saus kan?" usul Sakura pada Ino. Ino lalu mengeluarkan jaket yang berada di tasnya dan segera mengenakannya.

"Ayo cepat kita harus segera ke lapangan _indoor_!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lapangan _indoor_, Sakura dan Ino harus berjalan sambil menerobos para siswa-siswi KHS yang lebih dulu berada di lapangan _indoor_ itu. Akhirnya setelah perjuangan menerobos para siswa-siswi KHS, Sakura dan Ino mendapatkan tempat strategis untuk melihat kejadian penuh yang akan terjadi di lapangan indoor itu. Di tengah lapangan berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah menggunakan kacamata.

"Apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sakura singkat. Sakura dan Ino lalu dihalangi oleh beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan mereka. "Hei permisi!" kata Sakura, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sakura, kita duduk saja di kursi penonton. Dari situ kita bisa melihat apa yang terjadi." Usul Ino. Sakura lalu mengangguk. Sakura dan Ino lalu pergi ke kursi penonton tempat biasanya para penonton melihat pertandingan. Ino dan Sakura lalu duduk di kursi penonton itu.

"_Arigatou _sudah mau datang ke lapangan _indoor_ ini!" kata Karin.

"Aku makin penasaran." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga penasaran." Kata Sakura.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Karin dari kelas XII-B. Saya di sini ingin menyatakan sesuatu." Kata Karin. "Saya ingin menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kekasihku." Kata Karin. Semua orang yang berada di lapangan _indoor_ itu kaget. Beberapa orang yang berada di depan Sasuke langsung membukakan jalan untuk Sasuke layaknya seorang raja. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah Karin dengan dikelilingi para siswa-siswi KHS.

"Gadis jelek! Mana mungkin Sasuke mau menerimanya!" teriak Ino. Sakura hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. _'Aku berharap agar kata-kata Ino terwujud' _kata Sakura dalam hatinya. Ino lalu memegang punggung Sakura dan mengelusnya. "Percaya padaku, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyakiti istrinya." Hibur Ino. Sakura hanya tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Karin. Sasuke lalu menatap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Karin juga mengikuti gerak Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Karin yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalas pelukkan Karin. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Dasar pria bodoh! Mau-maunya menerima gadis itu! Awas lihat saja nanti, Uchiha Sasuke! Dia itu sadar tidak sih kalau dia sudah punya istri! Huh menyebalkan!" kata Ino dengan penuh emosi. Sakura yang dari tadi menunduk perlahan meneteskan air matanya. Ino yang melihat Sakura menangis langsung memegang bahu Sakura sehingga membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau kuat! Kau sangat kuat! Jangan menangisi pemuda bodoh itu! Dia tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Kau masih punya aku. Sahabat dekat dan sahabat terbaikmu. Sahabatku ini kan kuat!" kata Ino menghibur Sakura. Sakura lalu memeluk Ino begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ino, aku ingin pulang." Kata Sakura yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah. Mau aku antar?" tanya Ino

"Tidak usah Shikamaru pasti menunggumu kan? Aku ingin pulang naik bus." Kata Sakura.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino.

"Yakin. Ayo!" ajak Sakura. Ino dan Sakura lalu keluar dari lapangan indoor itu meninggalkan para siswa yang sedang memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Karin dan juga Sasuke pasangan baru KHS. Ino lalu mengantar Sakura ke halte. Setelah Sakura menaiki bus-nya, Ino kembali ke KHS tapi langsung menuju parkiran. Dari kejauhan Ino bisa melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk di atas motornya dengan menggunakan tas dari Temari. Ino lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Mengapa kau pakai jaket dari Sai?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"Kau sendiri mengapa menggunakan tas dari Temari?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Tasku basah karena Kurema." Kata Shikamaru.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menggunakan tas pemberian Temari?" tanya Ino.

"Huh terserah kau sajalah. Cepat naik!" kata Shikamaru. Ino lalu duduk di belakang Shikamaru. Setelah Ino duduk, Shikamaru langsung membawa motornya pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino berjalan duluan dibandingkan Shikamaru. Ketika Ino membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang ia kenal. Ino dan gadis itu sama-sama saling pandang. Acara tatap menatap itu berhenti ketika Shikamaru sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Shika-kun, _kau sudah pulang? Ayo masuk! Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata gadis itu.

"Temari, mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Yamanaka, ada perlu apa kau di sini?" tanya Temari.

"Ino memintaku untuk mengajarinya matematika." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hmm ya. Tapi sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian." Kata Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, _Ino-chan, _rupanya kalian sudah datang? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Yoshino.

"Bibi kenal gadis Yamanaka ini?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Ya sangat mengenalnya dibanding denganmu." Kata Yoshino sambil menarik tangan Ino ke arah meja makan dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari. Sesampainya di meja makan, Ino langsung duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"_Ino-chan, _kamu tidak baca sms dari _Kaachan?" _tanya Yoshino sambil duduk di sebelah Ino.

"SMS? Ah iya handphone-ku ada di kamar." Kata Ino.

"Tadinya aku menyuruhmu untuk jangan pulang dulu karena ada Temari, tapi ya sudahlah." Kata Yoshino.

"Maaf ya _Kaachan!" _kata Ino pada Yoshino.

"Iya-iya. Temari kemari karena dia ingin bertemu Shikaku, katanya dia ingin pindah dari SHS." Kata Yoshino.

"Pindah ke mana?"

"Hmm.. dia akan pindah ke KHS." Jawab Yoshino.

"APA? Jadi aku akan satu sekolah dengannya?" tanya Ino

"Ya tentu saja. Dia tinggal di hotel dekat taman Konoha." Kata Yoshino.

"Hmm ya." Jawab Ino sedikit malas. Ino lalu berjalan hendak menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu. Saat berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, Ino mendengar percakapan Temari dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku senang kau mau menggunakan tas pemberianku." Kata Temari.

"_Arigatou!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Tas."

"Ah iya-iya. Aku justru yang mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau berkenan menggunakan tas pemberianku. Oh iya, baru kali ini kau mau menerima pemberianku. Waktu di Sunagakure kau sama sekali tidak mau menerima segala sesuatu pemberianku." Kata Temari.

"..."

"Aku akan pindah ke KHS loh!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, jadi aku putuskan untuk pindah ke KHS."

"_mendokusai!"_

"Teman kecilku memang tidak pernah berubah." Kata Temari. Ino membatalkan niatnya untuk bergabung bersama Shikamaru dan Temari, Ia lebih memilih membantu Yoshino di dapur. _'Temari dan Shikamaru teman kecil? Tapi kenapa Shikamaru sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadiran Temari? Lalu untuk apa mereka selama ini berteman?' _tanya Ino dalam hatinya.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

_INI BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DIBALES LEWAT PM :D_

**Kyuuka :** Kyuuka kayak ngusir kucing ihh hush..hush..hush.. gitu wkwk :D Temari kalau mau ngelupain Shikamaru harus cuci otak dulu hehe :)

**Guest** : Wah kalau Minato dipacarin kamu, terus Kushina sama siapa? Naruto gak lahir donk! Wk :D

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8 yang sepertinya sedikit sekali romance DAN chapter menyakitkan terutama untuk Sakura. Maaf ya fans-nya Sakura. Saya ingin minta kesabaran dari para readers, karena fict ini belom tamat-tamat. Jangan bosen ya baca + kasih review buat fict ini.

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan THANK YOU! ARIGATOU! XIE XIE! TERIMA KASIH!  
Buat READERS yang mau baca sampai bagian ini nih!

Sekarang saya minta UANG..  
Salah kok salah saya minta REVIEW

Silahkan review pada kotak di bawah ini :)


End file.
